Na Vila dos Comerciários
by Dark-Bride
Summary: Pós–Hogwarts. Ela se mudou para uma vila distante, tentando fugir do passado, mas ele irá peresegui-la onde quer que for. HarryxGinaxDraco
1. Casa na Vila dos Comerciários

N/A: Essa não é minha primeira fic... Eu tenho muitas fics não publicadas, mas é a primeira que eu publico... Sejam gentis comigo, por favooor! Eu preciso de vocês para terminar de escreve-la, preciso de opiniões e dicas... Postem reviews!

**Capítulo 1: "A Casa na Vila dos Comerciários"**

Ao entrar, largou a mala de couro marrom no chão e olhou em volta para os móveis cobertos por lençóis brancos e para a lareira cheia de cinzas. Abriu as cortinas, deixando o sol tocar o lugar como se fosse pela primeira vez. Andou pela sala de visitas até a cozinha. Lá, viu um fogão velho de aparência grotesca, uma mesa para quatro pessoas e a porta para o jardim da casa. Seguindo em frente, subiu as escadas e foi visitar a sala de estar, que era decorada com mobília antiga de cor escuro-avermelhada. Viu uma vitrola que lhe chamou a atenção, estava ao lado de retratos em preto e branco. Reconheceu sua mãe no retrato, ainda criança, ao lado da avó. Era a primeira vez que visitava a casa de sua bisavó, também primeira vez que a via. Na sala também tinham muitos sofás e uma mesa de centro com outros porta-retratos. Dois passos para fora da sala e ao lado já estava a porta de seu quarto. Futuro quarto. Possuía uma cama de solteiro mais larga que o normal, com lençóis rosa floridos, que simpaticamente combinavam com as cortinas.

– Sujeitinha estranha, essa minha bisavó – pensou.

Ia ter muito trabalho para reorganizar a casa de modo que se sentisse a vontade nela. Mas pensava que teria mais dificuldade era em achar um emprego, apesar dos 6 NOM's e 7 NIEM's, que, pensando bem, nada valiam naquele vilarejo bruxo excluído da sociedade. A Vila dos Comerciários, nome que foi dado pelos habitantes mais aontigos, era uma espécie de cidade de interior, ou pior que isso. Tinha apenas um trem, que tinha o mesmo destino e origem; Hogsmeade. Ficava a oito horas de trem, mas se viesse montado em uma boa vassoura, tomava-lhe apenas 5 horas.

Depois de desfazer as malas e acomodar as roupas no quarto, desceu para tomar chá e viu o sol se pondo entre os telhados das casas da Vila.

À noite, teve sonhos estranhos, acompanhados dos pesadelos habituais, que tendiam a acordá-la quase toda noite. Mas não foram eles que a fizeram acordar.

BAQUE.

Uma coruja bateu no vidro da janela, a fazendo pular da cama de susto. Levantou-se e abriu a janela, deixando uma coruja branca entrar no quarto escuro.

– Mas de quem será essa carta... – pensou, sonolenta.

Quando se aproximou da coruja, que piscava os olhos cor de âmbar, teve certeza. Edwiges.

– Acho que sei quem te mandou aqui, coruja – disse com ar de desaprovação.

Foi até Edwiges e tirou o pergaminho preso da patinha da coruja. Desenrolou o pergaminho e correu os olhos pela carta para ver quem assinara. Era de Harry.

_Querida Gina,_

Mal começara a ler a primeira linha quando a garota se encheu de raiva e rasgou a carta em pedacinhos. Como se atrevera a escrever "querida" na carta? Pegou Edwiges e a encaminhou para a janela, rosto queimando de fúria.

– Vá. – disse a garota, firme.

A coruja bateu as asas agitadamente.

– Não! Não tem resposta! Agora _vá_.

Edwiges a lançou um olhar de censura e saiu pela noite estrelada. Gina observou-a até virar um pontinho branco e depois sumir. Fechou a janela e, tentando não pensar em nada, foi para cama.

Gina acordou cedo, lembrando que tinha muita coisa para fazer e também lembrando da visita inesperada de Edwiges na madrugada anterior. Muito inesperada por sinal. Harry não lhe mandava uma carta desde que se formou em Hogwarts e também fora a última vez que vira Harry, tirando as vezes que o encontrava na capa do Profeta Diário, sempre acompanhado de alguma noticia sobre manifestações das Artes das Trevas.

Voltando a pensar na carta, enquanto pegava moedas para pagar uma coruja-das-torres que lhe trazia o jornal, lembrou-se amargurada da última carta que Harry tinha escrito para ela. "Não me escreva mais.", era o que dizia em resposta as cartas incensáveis que Gina havia mandado para o garoto, que agora não era mais garoto, já era um homem, um homem que Gina não gostava de pensar.

Gina estendeu o Profeta Diário e leu: _"Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado ainda solto e Ministério continua sem pistas de seu paradeiro",_ e abaixo do título uma foto de Fudge, que surpreendentemente ainda era o Ministro da Magia. Irritada, jogou o jornal para o outro lado da mesa e terminou o cereal borrachudo que estava comendo.

Depois de terminar de comer, Gina escreveu a carta que sua mãe pedira, para avisar se havia chegado bem. Saiu para o Correio da cidade, na qual foi cumprimentada por quase todos os habitantes que passavam por ela. Gina sorria em retribuição. No Correio, conheceu Greg, um garoto espinhento que a atendeu.

– Então, você vai ficar muito aqui? – perguntou o garoto, enquanto registrava o envio da carta em um papel amarelo.

– É, vou ficar aqui um bom tempo – disse Gina depressa.

– Sabe, - começou o garoto. – Vem muitos jovens para cá, mas eles vão embora rápido, se cansam da vida monótona... – Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha, o garoto se aproximou e disse com um sussurro. – Na verdade, eles geralmente não conhecem as pessoas certas, sabe... Tem muitas festanças aqui, se você quer saber, mas nem todo mundo fica sabendo, porque os velhos não gostam muito disso.

Ele afastou-se do balcão e foi aos fundos para enviar a carta de Gina. Quando o garoto voltou, entregou um papel amassado para Gina quando apertou a mão dela.

– Tenha um bom dia, Srta. Weasley! – disse dando uma piscadela para a garota.

Gina abriu o papel amassado que estava escrito com letras garranchosas: "VARINHAS COBALTO. FALAR COM LOLITA". Arregalou os olhos para o papel. O que será que significava? Gina percorreu os olhos pelas ruas e logo viu, ao fim da "grande" rua principal, um estabelecimento de dois andares, onde sobre porta tinha um letreiro azul-royal, que estava escrito "Varinhas Cobalto". Rumou até lá.

Entrando no lugar, que estava cheio, Gina foi até o balcão, tentando chamar atenção de alguém.

– Ei! – chamou ela, um homem alto e moreno foi até ela.

– Em que posso ajudá-la?

– Quero falar com Lolita – disse Gina consultando o papel outra vez.

– Loli! – gritou o homem. – Ela vem num instante.

Ele se retirou em direção das mesas. Gina esperou uns instantes e apareceu uma moça de cabelo preto e olhosazuis ao seu lado.

– Oi, em que posso ajudá-la? – perguntou, simpática.

– Ah, oi – disse Gina sem jeito. – Oi, meu nome é Gina Weasley e eu vim aqui porque o garoto do Correio – o Greg – disse para eu vir aqui falar com Lolita, creio que é você, né?

– Sim – disse Lolita sorrindo. – Vejo que Greg andou trabalhando, então... Queira me acompanhar aos fundos do bar, por favor?

Gina balançou a cabeça positivamente, as duas atravessaram a cozinha para uma salinha bagunçada e cheia de cacarecos espalhados. Para ela, parecia a sala dos funcionários. Lolita sentou-se a uma escrivaninha e apontou uma cadeira a frente para Gina, que sentou rapidamente.

– Então – disse Lolita. – Você já trabalhou em algum bar ou restaurante antes?

Ao perceber que estava prestes a arranjar um emprego, precipitou-se:

– Sim, sim – disse, um pouco nervosa, atropelando as últimas palavra de Lolita. – É, bem, não exatamente um bar, mas sempre ajudei minha mãe com a cozinha em casa. Somos nove.

– Hum, bom, muito bom... – disse Lolita pensativa, girando uma caneta entre os dedos. – Como é seu nome mesmo?

– Gina Weasley.

– Bom, Gina, acho que está contratada. – sorriu a moça.

– S-sério? – disse Gina arregalando os olhos de surpresa. Lolita concordou com a cabeça. – Obrigada! Você não faz idéia do favor que está me fazendo! Cheguei ontem no vilarejo e...

– Calma, mocinha – disse ela, se levantando. – Teremos muitas manhãs e tardes para batermos papo sobre nossas vidas. Agora tenho que ir para frente senão Paolo enlouquece! Venha comigo até lá fora que eu te conto mais daqui.

"Está é a cozinha, como você mesma pode ver" disse ela alto, ao passarem pela cozinha engordurada e barulhenta. "Aqui trabalham Tony, o cozinheiro, e Timmy, seu ajudante" falou, dando um aceno para um bruxo corpulento junto ao fogão e um garoto magricela ao seu lado. "Paolo e eu somos balconistas e garçonetes, trabalhamos de dia e de noite, não pergunta como agüento por que não sei!" riu-se Lolita, ao saírem da cozinha. "Você será garçonete e trabalhará das nove da manha até as sete da noite, que é quando o bar fecha até as nove, e abre para música e muita bebida até as três da madrugada". Gina prestava atenção concentrada, para não perder uma palavra. "Estou te dizendo isso por que as vezes vai precisar ficar até de noite, quando estiver muito cheio"

– Acho que por agora é só – disse Lolita acompanhando Gina até a saída. – Te vejo as duas hoje mais tarde, certo?

– Claro – disse Gina, que mal esperava para começar a trabalhar, afastou-se com um sorriso no rosto.

Várias semanas se passaram desde que Gina começara a trabalhar no Varinhas Cobalto. Nos primeiros dias, Lolita mostrou-se apreensiva ao fato de que estavam sem nenhum garçom, graças à meia dúzia de jovens que deixara a cidade antes de Gina chegar, e afirmava que Gina foi uma prece atendida, o que a deixava muito encabulada, porque queria um emprego mais que tudo no mundo desde que havia chegado à cidade.

Fizera grande amizade com Lolita, que se mostrava a cada dia mais simpática. Elas conversavam religiosamente durante todo o turno de trabalho de Gina, e "Loli" contava a Gina tudo o que acontecia no pequeno vilarejo.

– Sabe a Walda ali da rua debaixo?

– Sei – disse Gina, enquanto limpava uma mesa.

– Ouvi dizer que ficou grávida de gêmeos!

– É mesmo? – Gina suspirou. Como se se importasse com quantos filhos essa tal de Walda vai ter.

– Do amante! – completou Lolita, empolgada.

Apesar de fofoqueira de carteirinha, Lolita era uma amiga muito boa para Gina, e ela confiava à moça algumas histórias de Hogwarts, principalmente as que envolviam namoros, que era o que Lolita mais gostava de ouvir.

– Então, você saiu com ele umas vezes e nunca mais?

– É – disse Gina.

– Vocês se beijaram?

– Sim, Loli, nos beijamos – disse Gina, cansada de servir bacon e limpar mesas.

– E como foi? – perguntou Lolita, interessada, enquanto comia seu almoço, quando o movimento do bar parava depois da uma da tarde.

– Nem lembro direito, mas não foi ruim, não – disse Gina bocejando.

– E como era mesmo o nome dele?

– Neville – disse Gina pensativa, botando na boca um pedaço de ovo cozido. As duas terminaram seu almoço rápido e já estavam a postos quando o movimento da tarde começou.

Depois de mais uma tarde cansativa de trabalho, Gina foi para casa jantar e Lolita foi junto, como muitas vezes fazia.

– Eu não acredito que ela largou ele! – exclamou Loli. Enquanto Gina cozinhava, Lolita lixava as unhas grandes e azuis. – Ele é tão lindo! Não acha!

– É, mas ele não faz meu tipo...

– Seu tipo? Por Merlin, tanto faz o tipo, _praquela _belezura eu dava casa, comida e roupa lavada sem pensar duas vezes!

Gina riu.

– Você vai quer ovos?

– _Nananinanão_. Acho que vou fazer um regime, com esse bonitão à solta. Pra mim só verdura, querida!

– OK.

Gina riu outra vez e serviu o jantar.

– E você, Gi? – disse Lolita interrompendo o silencio. – E os homens? Só ouço você falar de garotos da escola, mas nunca mencionou homens de verdade desde de que te vi pela primeira vez.

– Ah, pode-se dizer que desde que sai da escola não tenho andado muito interessada neles...

– Você é lésbica, então? – perguntou Lolita calmamente.

– Não! – exclamou Gina. – Só não quero me relacionar com eles.

– Quer se relacionar com mulheres?

– Não, Lolita, não quero homens e muito menos mulheres!

– Teve algum tipo de experiência traumática?

– Posso dizer que sim – disse Gina recolhendo os pratos.

– Ah, querida! Não desanima por causa disso! Eu mesma sei que tem homem que não presta nessa vida, mas também sei que tem muitos que valem a pena, mesmo que raros hoje em dia.

Gina deu um sorriso sem graça, lavou e secou os pratos com dois toques de varinha, enquanto Lolita arrumava-se para voltar para o bar no turno da noite.

– Me diz uma coisa, Gi, não quer ir numa festinha amanhã?

– Não sei, não...

– Vai ser sexta-feira, garota! Você vai sair de casa nem que eu tenha que te arrastar de casa!

Sem nenhum argumento convincente, Gina deixou sua preguiça de lado e resolveu ir na festa. Ela não se lembrava de ter ido em uma festa desde que terminara Hogwarts, sempre ia com seus amigos e sempre tinham muitas pessoas que ela conhecida. Mal conseguia imaginar-se em uma festa cheia de estranhos bêbados.

– As dez lá no Varinhas – disse Lolita interrompendo os pensamentos apavorantes de Gina. – Se não ir, te busco onde quer que esteja!

Assim terminou a conversa e as duas se despediram. Gina voltou para a cozinha, quando uma coruja entrou pela janela, largando uma carta em cima da mesa e pousando em cima da geladeira, que funcionava a base de magia com um Feitiço de Congelar. Gina não conhecia a coruja, mas logo que desenrolou o pergaminho reconheceu a letra de sua mãe.

_Querida filha,_

_Estou morrendo de saudades de você, Gina. Quero muito te ver. Domingo é seu aniversário, você se importaria se eu for ai? Somente eu, querida, mais ninguém que você não queira. Pensei talvez em convidar Rony e Hermione, eles andam muito ocupados com trabalho no ministério, mas disseram que com certeza abririam uma exceção para seu aniversário. Estamos todos preocupados com você. Seu pai e irmãos também sentem sua falta. Pense com carinho sobre Domingo. Todos te amamos e queremos o melhor para você. _

_Beijos e abraços da mamãe que te ama muito,_

_Molly Weasley._

Gina respirou fundo e subiu pro quarto pegar pena e pergaminho. Sentou-se à mesa da cozinha e pensou duas vezes antes de escrever. Quando terminou, releu a carta e a amarrou junto a perna da coruja, que logo depois disso, saiu pela janela outra vez.

_Querida mamãe,_

_Também sinto saudades suas. Não me importaria se você viesse aqui no meu 19° aniversário. Gostaria muito de vê-la e conversar novamente. Mande lembranças ao papai e aos meus irmãos. E à Neville caso o veja. Diga a todos que estou bem. Espero você, Rony e Hermione domingo. _

_Com amor,_

_Gina Weasley._

Mais tarde naquela noite, Gina descansava na cama e resolveu dar uma olhada o álbum de fotografias que trouxera com ela. Algumas pessoas abanavam e sorriam para ela, enquanto outras a olhavam com desaprovação. Em meio a tantas fotos, Gina achou uma rasgada, que era dela e de Harry nos tempos do colégio. Guardou-a imediatamente, fechou o álbum e o jogou em cima da escrivaninha. Apagou o abajur que iluminava o quarto ("Nox"), virou-se e pegou no sono.

_Estava muito quente... Estava calor... Gina sentia muito calor, seu corpo estava queimando... Quando ouviu uma voz rouca:_

– _Tire ele..._

– PARE! – gritou Gina aflita, acordando depois do sonho. Sentou-se na cama tão rapidamente quanto às lembranças daquela noite voltavam a sua memória.  
Sua testa ardia de febre e tinha uma dor de cabeça horrível. Secou o rosto com o lençol e olhou em volta para o quarto mal iluminado. Botou a mão no peito enquanto tentava respirar normalmente. Não era a primeira vez que ela acordava de madrugada por causa do mesmo pesadelo que vinha a atormentando desde o final de seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Depois, mais calma, Gina pegou no sono outra vez.


	2. Porta retratos e lembranças esquecidas

**Capítulo 2: "Porta retratos e lembranças esquecidas"**

Gina estava limpando as últimas mesas antes do bar fechar, quando Lolita chegou apressada.

– Gina! – exclamou. – Gina, Gina, Gina... Não se esquece de aparecer aqui mais tarde, né?

– Ah é... – lembrou-se da festa de Lolita. – Certo passo aqui mais tarde...

– Vou decorar o bar especialmente para hoje!

– Por que a comemoração? – perguntou Gina desanimada.

– Hum, é que – sussurrou Lolita chegando mais perto de Gina. – é meu aniversário.

– Ah! Que legal! Parabéns! – falou Gina.

– Shhhhhhh – interrompeu Lolita, olhando para os lados. – Não fale isso alto!

– Por que não?

– Oras, porque – sussurrou Lolita. – Nunca é bom alguém saber a data de seu aniversário, assim ninguém sabe sua idade. – e deu uma piscadela para Gina.

Enquanto Gina despia seu uniforme de garçonete, pensava na festa de aniversário de Lolita, que ninguém sabia que era de aniversário. Então, lembrou-se que Domingo era _seu_ aniversário. Perguntou-se várias vezes se contaria ou não para Lolita, mas quando a garota interrompeu a sala dos funcionários cantarolando, outra coisa veio a mente de Gina.

– Hum, Lolita – chamou Gina, enquanto os olhos de Lolita paravam nela, cheios de alegria.

– Que houve?

– Hum – começou. – É que o garoto do Correio, o Greg, ele me disse que há muitos velhos na cidade... e que eles não gostam muito de barulho – a garota olhou nervosa para a amiga. – Então eu pensei, o que acontecia todas as noites quando havia festa aqui...

Lolita parou para encará-la por um breve momento, testa franzida, e abriu um sorriso.

– Pensei que um dia fosse perguntar isso para mim, Gina, inteligente do jeito que é – sorriu ela, fazendo Gina corar um pouco – A questão é que; os velhos daqui não têm idéia de que há festas todas as noites aqui – Gina arregalou os olhos. – Eles só conhecem o lado claro do Vassouras Cobalto, e não sabem o que acontece quando são nove horas.

– Como? – Gina estava pasma.

– A casa é enfeitiçada – os olhos de Lolita brilharam. – Com feitiços de silêncio e encantamento que faz a casa parecer quase desabitada.

– Quem? – perguntou Gina, que percebera que estava sussurrando.

– Paolo – respondeu Lolita abrindo um sorriso desdenhoso.

Gina havia ficado mais pasma ainda. Paolo era garçom junto com as duas, e nunca havia mostrado muita habilidade com a varinha.

– Ah, você sabe – continuou Loli ao ver a cara espantada de Gina. – Geralmente os jovens que vem para cá são muito _burros,_ não sabem o que querem da vida ou são boêmios que só querem festa. Mas eles sempre acabam indo embora. A questão é que... Paolo e eu somos os únicos que, desses jovens viajantes, realmente temos um trabalho fixo. Nunca deixamos o vilarejo. E claro, – completou. – que a essa altura, tem muito mais jovens do que tinha quando cheguei. Acho que tem em média... uns quarenta jovens hospedados no vilarejo e te garanto que metade deles vai ir embora gradualmente, quando as famílias mandam cartas ou até quando vem aqui pessoalmente. Já teve cada escândalo.

– Como? – perguntou Gina, referindo-se aos feitiços.

– Bem, fomos a Hogwarts juntos. E pode-se dizer que são os únicos encantamentos que ele realiza bem com a varinha – disse Lolita. – Tirando o de pentear os cabelos.

Gina não pode conter o riso, e juntas, desataram a rir do cabelo de Paolo que estava sempre tão arrumado. De repente, o que Gina temia que Lolita fizesse aconteceu.

– Você não parece ter vido aqui por nenhum desses motivos – disse Lolita apreensiva. – _O que lhe trouxe à Vila dos Comerciários?_

Gina congelou. Temia que a amiga lhe perguntasse isso desde a primeira vez que haviam se conhecido. O atraso da pergunta não melhorou a reação que Gina teve. Houve uma longa pausa. Lembranças vinham a sua mente, lembranças que estava tentando esquecer. Passarem-se por sua cabeça fragmentos de memórias. Viu Draco Malfoy em uma masmorra, sorrindo. Viu Harry na ala hospitalar, com os olhos cheios de fúria e rancor, encarando-a. Viu uma mansão pegando fogo e desmoronando em frente aos seus olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas.

– Gina? – perguntou Lolita, trazendo a garota de volta à realidade, com uma expressão preocupada e ao mesmo tempo curiosa.

Gina encarou os olhos da amiga, que agora a fitavam assustados. Gina interrompeu pela porta da sala, apenas sibilando "Vejo você as dez." e saindo pela cozinha, deu um encontrão com Paolo que estava no caminho ("Estressada!"). Saiu do Vassouras Cobalto com os olhos apertados de lágrimas, rumando rapidamente para sua casa, que ficava em uma ruela no final da rua principal. Estava brava, talvez furiosa, com Lolita. Ela fizera Gina lembrar das coisas que mais desejara esquecer, todas as coisas ruins que a levaram deixar sua vida na Toca e ir para um lugar distante. Distante de tudo lhe fez feliz durante dezesseis anos de vida.

Ao chegar em casa, Gina foi para seu quarto e jogou-se na cama com roupa e tudo. Adormeceu minutos depois.

Um ruído na janela fez Gina acordar, com dor de cabeça, quinze minutos para as dez. Ela olhou em volta e mirou a janela. Por ela entrara uma coruja branca; Edwiges.

–Que di... – começou Gina, mas foi interrompida pelo estardalhaço que a coruja fez ao pousar na cama da garota, bicando-lhe a barra das vestes. – Pára com isso – disseà coruja.

Gina pegou o pergaminho amarrado a uma das patas de Edwiges. Desenrolou-o, e ao botar os olhos no nome Harry Potter, mirou a carta na lixeira e acertou em cheio, deixando a coruja extremamente brava, que agora tentava bicar seu nariz e orelhas. Gina espantou a coruja pela janela.

– E não traga mais cartas desse infeliz! – exclamou, cerrando a janela com um barulho de romper os tímpanos.

Era quase dez e meia quando Gina chegou ao Vassouras Cobalto, que estava apinhado de gente. Quarenta pessoas pareciam ocupar o lugar inteiro. Sob o casaco, estava vestindo um jeans e uma blusa preta igualmente justos. Logo que entrou, viu Lolita que vestia um conjunto azul-berrante de calça e blusa decotada, ela veio na direção da garota. Gina não pode deixar de perceber o sorriso constrangido que Lolita lançara a amiga.

– Olá – disse, envergonhada. – Pensei que não vinha

– Só acordei a pouco... – disse Gina, botando as mãos no bolso. – Cai dura chegando em casa.

– Hum – começou Lolita. – Eu queria me desculpar, sabe... Por ter te perguntado aquilo hoje de tarde...

– Tudo bem – disse Gina, notando o constrangimento da amiga. – Você não tinha a intenção...

– É... – Lolita abaixou a cabeça. – Bem, que tal subir e tomar umas Cervejas Cobalto?

Gina acenou que sim com a cabeça dando um sorriso discreto. Cerveja Cobalto era uma das bebidas preferidas de Gina dentre a variedade de bebidas alcóolicas que serviam no Varinhas (essa só servida ali). Não só dela, mas também era um pedido freqüente nas noites boêmias do bar.

Juntas subiram para o segundo andar onde encontraram Paolo.

– E ai, meninas? – disse ele, parecendo não se lembrar do encontrão que ele e Gina tinham dado mais cedo. Ele vestia uma camisa azul da mesma cor que as roupas de Lolita, provavelmente tinham combinado.

– Tudo ótimo – disse Lolita sonhadora, olhando em volta. – Não está um máximo essa festa, gente?

– Claro, querida – disse Paolo. – Fui eu quem organizou, não foi? – e pousou os olhos em Gina. – Preciso te apresentar alguém, Gi. Fique paradinha, volto em um instante.

E desapareceu entre as pessoas.

– Olhe lá! – sussurrou Lolita ao ouvido de Gina. – É ele, o cara que eu estava te falando... O que se separou há pouco... – os olhos da garota brilharam enquanto encarava discretamente um moreno de olhos azuis muito malhado, encostado no balcão, bebendo uma Cerveja Cobalto. – Que gato! Vou dar um oi pra ele...

E saiu deixando Gina sozinha numa festa que não conhecia ninguém. Olhou em volta procurando se animar, mas só viu pessoas alegres conversando empolgadas, enquanto uma banda tocava musicas em um canto do lugar. Com todo aquele barulho, Gina não conseguia imaginar que os velhos nunca tivessem tido a idéia que ocorria festas de arromba todas as noites. Tirando o fato de que a maioria dos velhos era caduco demais para notar algo além de seu nariz ou bengala, o encantamento de Paolo devia ser muito bom, mesmo. Quando se deparou com ele vindo em sua direção, acompanhado de um loiro alto, forte, todo arrumado, andando de um jeito gingado e cheio de estilo jogava os cabelos para trás.

– Gina – disse Paolo apontando para o loiro esbelto ao seu lado. – Esse é Dominic, um amigo meu.

Gina acenou com a cabeça e sorriu discretamente sem mostrar os dentes.

– Dominic, essa é Gina, Gina Weasley – o loiro sorriu para ela mostrando os dentes muito brancos. – Ela trabalha conosco aqui no bar.

Paolo olhou para os dois, Gina estava olhando para os lados evitando o olhar dos dois, e Dominic sorria dengosamente parecendo muito interessado em Gina.

– Bem, vou deixar os dois à vontade – disse Paolo se retirando.

Gina havia lançado um olhar de desespero para ele, como se pedisse para que ele ficasse, mas Paolo apenas a olhou, balançando as mãos, sibilando "Vai em frente". Gina olhava para os sapatos, quando de repente Dominic falou:

– Quer uma cerveja? – Gina balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Os dois foram sentar-se no balcão e Dominic pediu duas cervejas cobalto, mirou a garota, que agora olhava para as mãos sobre a mesa. Sentia-se extremamente constrangida e para piorar, Dominic deu uma "checada" na garota, dos pés à cabeça, enquanto mascava um chiclete de boca aberta.

– E ai, ruiva? – perguntou ele. – Tudo bom? – e antes dela responder ele continuou:– Eu vou bem. Sou modelo e ator. Trabalho bastante, sabe, mas sou modelo mais para me sustentar enquanto a carreira de ator não decola... – E assim continuou, pelo que pareceu longas horas para Gina, que sentia-se cada vez mais burra de estar ao lado de alguém insuportavelmente mesquinho. E ele não parava: - Porque eu acho Shakespeare um cara muito maneiro, sabe? Por mais que fosse nascido trouxa, ele sacou bastante o mundo mágico que tinha dentro dele...

Gina queria gritar. Mandar esse Dominic catar coquinhos, mais seu senso de educação não a permitiu a explosão, não na frente de toda aquela gente. Passada a crise, começou a pensar em desculpas para sair da festa o mais rápido possível.

– ... tem sempre esse monte de garotas atrás de mim, sabe. Nem consigo imaginar como vai ser quando virar famoso de verdade. – os olhos azuis do garoto brilhavam.

– Olha, – começou Gina o interrompendo. – preciso ir no banheiro, já volto OK?

– Claro, gata! – disse Dominic enquanto Gina se afastava rapidamente.

Ela desceu as escadas quase correndo, passando por Lolita que parecia bem ocupada beijando o cara que estava comentando com Gina mais cedo. Ela apanhou seu casaco e saiu correndo para sua casa.

Sábado amanheceu mais frio que no dia anterior, vento entrando pela janela que Gina deixara aberta. Pondo um robe, foi até a janela, sonolenta, e a fechou. Mirou os telhados das casas antigas e as folhagens das árvores dos jardins, que agora tinham uma cor marrom-avermelhada. Bocejando, foi até a cozinha tomar seu café da manhã.

Gina estava decidida a tirar as fotos velhas da sala de estar juntamente com as cortinas horrorosas de seu quarto. Mesmo que ela passasse mais tempo no seu quarto e na cozinha, ela sentia-se na obrigação de tirar as fotos de sua bisavó da sala por causa das visitas que iria receber no dia seguinte. Sua mãe, juntamente com Rony e Hermione iriam visitar-lhe no seu aniversário, Domingo.

Já combinara com sua mãe que ela levaria o bolo, e que viriam as quatro da tarde. Gina iria faxinar a casa para sua mãe não ficar perguntando se ela não gostaria de voltar a morar na Toca, onde não precisava preocupar-se com limpeza. Mas ela decididamente não iria voltar. Decididamente não, depois de tudo.

Depois do almoço Gina subiu para a sala de estar com um caixote e com seu álbum de fotografias. Começou retirando as fotos dos seus porta retratos e as botando no caixote. Escolheu os mais bonitos e botou suas fotos neles, os que sobraram ela botou na caixa. Agora a sala parecia mais dela, havia fotografias suas e de sua família. Mãe, pai, irmãos e até Hermione

Levou o caixote para o sótão, cuja a abertura encontrava-se no corredor, onde se via um portinhola que puxava e descia uma espécie de elevador para um pessoa. O sótão era sujo e tinha mais caixotes, um espelho rachado e uma harpa empoeirada com muitas cordas arrebentadas.

Ao deparar-se com todas aquelas fotos de sua infância e adolescência, lembrou de Hogwarts e de como fora feliz lá por vários anos e também que tinha dois anos que haviam sido arruinados por pessoas diferentes, mas ligadas entre si. O primeiro, quando tinha sido possuída por Voldemort e persuadida à abrir a Câmara Secreta e atiçar o basilisco para cima de "sangue-ruins", como eram chamados os bruxos nascidos trouxas. E o sétimo. Parecia que uma orgia de olhares batiam nela quando caminhava pelos corredores, seguida de sussurros e dedos virados para ela. Pelo menos tinha sido assim o primeiro semestre inteiro, mas que não deixou de ser ruim nos seguintes, quando as pessoas se dirigiam a ela friamente e lhe sobrava poucos amigos para conversar.

Um pensamento forçado sobre o jantar fez Gina retirar-se sorrateiramente da sala e interromper os pensamentos sobre a escola.

Antes de dormir, mais tarde, reprimia os pensamentos que lembravam Hogwarts, fazendo a garota demorar para pegar no sono. Quando finalmente adormeceu, sonhou coisas estranhas, que mais pareciam lembranças, as que ela tentava reprimir.

_Uma Gina de quinze anos estava chorando em uma masmorra vazia, encolhida no chão, braços em volta dos joelhos. De repente ouve alguém abrir a porta, fazendo ela parar de soluçar para escutar quem entrara, provavelmente Hermione havia chegado para ampará-la. Gina precipitou-se em se levantar, cambaleando, enquanto os passos iam até ela._

– _Hermio... – mas ela parou antes de terminar o nome. Assustou-se, quando se deparou com dois olhos cinzentos sobre ela. Era Draco Malfoy, e não Hermione que havia entrado pela porta da sala._

_Ambos se encaram por um momento, Gina muito surpresa com a visita. Draco Malfoy caminhou até ela, com um olhar triunfante de quem sabia das coisas._

– _Weasley – começou ele. – Fiquei sabendo da novidade, da novidade do Potter..._

_Gina o olhava como se fosse um verme que ela queria esmagar._

– _Ora, ora, ora... Tadinha de você, eu tenho que dizer – ele continuou. – Justo agora que estava tão amiga do Potter ele foi arranjar um namoradinha... – e deu uma risada desdenhosa._

– _Se você veio aqui só para me provocar pode ir dando o fora, Malfoy – disse Gina decidida, enquanto tateava os bolsos a procura da varinha._

– _Claro que não vim aqui só para te provocar, Weasley – disse Draco sorrindo maldosamente. – Vim aqui para dar um apoio à você, que parece ter saído tão mal dos jardins quando se deparou com Potter beijando aquela garota, depois que ele havia lhe convidado para passearem logo após o banquete de Dia das Bruxas._

_Gina ficou intrigada quando Draco pareceu saber mais sobre a situação do que ela esperava. Se perguntou se ele havia espionado ela e Harry nos últimos dias._

– _Foi muito mau da parte dele te encher de esperanças para depois beijar outra pessoa..._

– _Ele não estava me enchendo de esperanças – disse Gina cortante._

– _Ah é? – perguntou Draco com brilho nos olhos. – Então por que ficou decepcionada ao ponto de vir chorar aqui, – ele levantou as mãos apontando para a masmorra – onde ninguém da Grifinória poderia encontrá-la_?

_Malfoy parecia ter razão, pela primeira vez na vida. Ela, talvez, achara que Harry a estivesse enchendo de esperança, mas não para beijar outra garota depois, talvez ela tivesse percebido mal a atitude de Harry. Foi quando Draco chegou mais perto da garota, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para deixar o rosto na mesma altura que o de Gina._

– _Você está com raiva, né?- perguntou ele sombriamente, apertando os olhos. – Ser feita de boba, assim, na frente de seus amiguinhos... Eu ficaria irritado... e logo pensaria numa vingança..._

_Ela estava com raiva, pensou consigo mesma. Com raiva de Harry, de Rony, que pareceu muito feliz ao ver Harry encostado na árvore com aquela garota, estava com raiva de Hermione, que não percebera que Gina estava voltando a gostar de Harry desde o começo do ano, quando tinham começado a se falar mais. Estava com raiva de si mesma, que não fez nada quando descobriu que estava voltando a gostar de Harry. Também sentiu-se triste. Mas a tristeza parecia sumir enquanto sua raiva crescia._

– _Por que iria querer me vingar? – perguntou Gina secamente. Malfoy deu uma risada endireitando a cabeça._

– _Realmente acha que eu não estou percebendo? – sorriu ele. – Percebendo essa raiva toda, florescendo em você, na minha frente... E a cada palavra que eu digo, você fica com mais raiva ainda... Cada palavra que parece decifrar o que está sentido, não é_?

_Gina o fitava perplexa, mas não deixava isso transparecer. Era exatamente o que ela tinha estado pensando. Malfoy deu outra risada fria._

– _Você quer se vingar, não né? – disse ele encarando Gina incansavelmente. - Quer transformar em dor a raiva que está sentindo agora e causar a eles sofrimento, não é?_

– _Cala a boca, Malfoy - disse Gina entre dentes, sentindo-se culpada por estar sendo perversa._

_– RA! – exclamou ele. – Você quer, né? Quer ver eles sofrendo, eles chorando, eles..._

_Gina deu um tapa na cara de Malfoy, fazendo ele pousar a mão na bochecha que apanhou e deu uma risada assombrosa. Raiva crescendo ainda mais em Gina, ela quis quebrar Malfoy inteiro por estar lendo seus pensamentos._

– _Está indo bem, até agora, Weasley... Indo bem... – Gina fechou os olhos tentando controlar a raiva crescente. – Lembre-se, agora, dele beijando aquela garota, como seus amiguinhos reagiram animadamente ao espetáculo..._

– _CALA A BOCA! – gritou Gina._

_Raiva a flor da pele agora, com os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas. Queria se vingar, pensou ela dolorosamente, queria fazer Harry Potter sentir-se mal. Queria fazer Rony Weasley sentir-se desprezível e queria fazer Hermione Granger sentir-se burra. Enquanto limpava as lágrimas nas mangas das vestes, procurava uma maneira de fazer alguns dos melhores amigos dela sofrerem. Quando percebeu que a resposta que estivera esperando estava ali na sua frente, ela levantou os olhos vermelhos para Draco, que tinham os seus brilhando misteriosamente._

"_Mas ele é a pior pessoa do mundo" disse uma vozinha em sua cabeça. "Ele odeia toda sua família."_

"_Justamente por isso" disse uma segunda voz._

"_Ele é o pior inimigo de Harry e Rony, e já chamou Hermione de Sangue-Ruim incontáveis vezes!" Exclamou a primeira voz._

"_Justamente por isso" disse a segunda voz._

"_O pai dele é aliado de Você-Sabe-Quem! E ele é da Sonserina!" Brandiu a primeira voz._

"_Justamente por isso" insistiu a segunda voz._

"_Ele vai espalhar para todo o colégio!"._

"_Justa e principalmente por isso"_

_Quando as vozes param em sua cabeça, Gina encarou o rosto fino e pálido de Draco, apertando os olhos para ele. Pegou a gravata verde e prata do garoto e o puxou para perto de si. Os lábios frios de Draco se encontraram com os lábios trêmulos de Gina. O garoto que tinha ficado imóvel por um segundo e passou os braços envolta da garota, parecendo esquecer-se de quem ela era._

_Eles se beijaram durante horas, enquanto Gina cometia o pior erro de sua vida, divertindo-se ao imaginar as caras das pessoas quando descobrissem o que tinha feito._

Longe dali, uma Gina fazia dezenove anos ao acordar de madrugada, horrorizada com seu sonho.

* * *

N/A: Olááááá, esse capítulo ta revelador... eu acho... sério... se não estiver sendo o suficiente clara me avisem... e deixem reviews! alguem precisa saber o que se passa pela cabeça de vocês... ;( 


	3. A visita

**Loucura da Autora:** Reviews! Reviews! Me deixaram reviews! Eu fiquei tão surpresa quando eu vi que tinham 4, mas eu não tinha recebido email nenhum dizendo que alguém tinha postado!!!

**N/A:** Esse cap. tá um coisa... Paras o fãs de um casal in**comum** aqui no site vai ser um capítulo interessante...  
Ao contrário de todo mundo, nesse capítulo eu vou responder as reviews aqui em cima ok?

**Carol Shirou: **Me desculpe, desculpe, desculpe, desculpe... Eu esqueci de mencionar que a bisavó e a avó da Gina tão mortas... -.-" Mas eu talvez tenha pensado que o fato da casa estar vazia seria o suficiente! Eu SABIA que tinha esquecido de alguma coisa! Mil desculpas! Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa... E que bom que você gostou e postarei mais espaços! Eu concordo que é bem melhor ler com espaços, mas quando eu to editando o capítulo fica tão... longe com eles! Mas eu me acostumo, sem problemas!

**Anygiel MG:** Priminha! Que bom que ficou claro pra você! E sim, que tem mais coisa no passado da Gina... Muuuuuita mais coisa... Que bom que você ta gostando!!!

**Miaka:** Que ótimo que você tá gostando! Tem muito mais a ser mostrado... (suspense) E o fato dela repudiar as cartas do Harry são um mistério que será desvendado em uns capítulos mais... muahahahaha! (risada maldosa) Espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Capítulo 3: "A visita"**

Quando acordou, se deparou com duas corujas paradas ao pé de sua cama, encarando ela com olhares intrigantes. Uma era marrom-amarelada trazia um exemplar d'O Pasquim, revista editada pelo pai de Luna Lovegood, que fora mandada por ela mesma, junto com um Guia para proteção de seu jardim. Luna sempre fora de dar presentes estranhos, mas nunca um tão estranho quanto esse. Junto vinha um cartão que cantarolava "Parabéns à você" em várias línguas diferentes. Luna trabalhava como repórter que investigava as diferentes formas que a Magia Negra estava manifestando. A outra coruja era Edwiges, com um carta de Harry, era a terceira tentativa de comunicação que ele mandava. Gina a botou na lixeira, encarando Edwiges que ficou brava, batendo as asas e bicando os pés da garota, depois que se cansou, e foi embora enfurecida. Inevitavelmente rindo da pobre coruja, Gina desceu para tomar café.

Uma outra coruja apareceu lhe trazendo o Profeta Diário, onde aparecia uma foto de Harry, que apenas piscava, embaixo da manchete: _"Harry Potter trás mais seguidores d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado à corte julgadora de Execução das Leis da Magia". _Porém, ela não se deu ao trabalho de ler o Profeta Diário bajular o melhor auror do momento.

Gina tomou banho logo depois do almoço, escolheu sua melhor veste, uma vermelha, ajeitou os cabelos prendendo a parte de cima e deixando a outra solta, e sentou-se na sala de visitas para esperar sua mãe, Rony e Hermione, com a lareira acesa, pois eles disseram que viriam com Pó de Flu. Ela estava inquieta, pensando sobre o sonho que tivera de noite. Logo estariam a sua frente duas das pessoas que ela queria que sofressem no sonho, que não era bem um sonho, era uma lembrança. Uma lembrança medonha.

Sentiu-se mal e arrependida como muitas vezes já se sentira ao se lembrar daquela noite. Quando uma cena veio-lhe à mente. Snape. Se lembrava perfeitamente quando o professor entrou na masmorra e deu de cara com os dois.

_A porta abriu-se bruscamente, e Draco se levantou do chão em que os dois estavam sentados, escondendo-se atrás das carteiras, muito assustado._

_- Sr. Malfoy? – surpreendeu-se Snape, e logo depois entendendo o motivo pelo qual o aluno não fora para a sala comunal, disse: - Ah, desculpe, mas acho que já está tarde para... WEASLEY?_

_Gina acabara de surgir de trás da carteira, corando violentamente perto do rosado da cara de Draco, que também parecia tão constrangido quanto ela. Snape ficou olhando de um para o outro e de outro para um até que consegui achar palavras para se comunicar. Ele pigarreou alto, parecendo perturbado._

_- Aconselho vocês dois a irem para suas salas comunais neste instante – disse ele. – Estávamos todos a procura de vocês. Tem idéia de que horas são_?

_Draco e Gina se olharam de canto. Quando Prof ª Minerva entrou na masmorra, pulando pra trás com uma das mãos no peito_

_- Srta. Weasley? Sr. Malfoy? – ela olhou espantada para os dois. – O que os senhores estão fazendo aqui? Juntos?_

_- Parece – começou Snape. – Que estavam apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro, Minerva_

_Prof ª McGonagall olhou para Draco e depois para Gina, tentando assimilar as coisas. Depois olhou para Snape, que aparentava uma expressão mais calma._

_- Bem, de qualquer forma, acho que está na hora de voltarem para suas salas comunais – disse Minerva, severa. – Vamos, Srta. Weasley. Prof. Snape, acompanhe Sr. Malfoy até a sala comunal da Sonserina, por favor. _

_Prof ª McGonagall caminhava apressada pelos corredores, enquanto Gina tentava acompanha-la com dificuldade. A professora murmurava coisas para si mesmo, parecendo ainda surpresa com o ocorrido. Gina, muito maldosa, continha a vontade de rir satisfeita, pois era exatamente aquela reação que queria ver das pessoas._

_- Não sei no que estava pensando, Srta. Weasley, mas não ocultarei essa informação de seu irmão Ronald, que está extremamente preocupado com seu paradeiro..._

_Elas chegaram à Mulher Gorda, que girou quando Minerva lhe disse a senha, e as duas entraram e deram de cara com Rony, Hermione e Harry, todos com expressões preocupadas em seus rostos._

_- Gina! – exclamou Rony correndo para abraçar a garota, que simplesmente ficou parada, enquanto lançava olhares maldosos aos três. – Estávamos preocupados com você! Onde se meteu?_

_Gina não respondeu. Então Minerva se adiantou._

_- Estava em uma das masmorras ao sul do castelo, em companhia do Sr. Malfoy – disse ela, lançando um olhar preocupado à Gina, que parecia gostar da situação._

_- QUÊ? – exclamaram Rony e Harry ao mesmo tempo, Hermione levou as mãos a boca_

_- Por que estava lá?! – perguntou Rony._

_- Porque quis – disse Gina diretamente. – Estava com Draco até agora, e se não fosse pela professora ainda estaria de boa vontade. Agora se me dão licença, eu quero dormir._

_Gina subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino, satisfeita, deixando todos perplexos. _

Os pensamentos de Gina foram interrompidos pelo crepitar do fogo, que havia se acentuado de repente. Ela suspirou profundamente, levando as mãos aos olhos cansados e doloridos.

_- _Garota burra – pensou Gina sobre ela mesma. – Idiota completa...

Ela balançou a cabeça, desaprovando-se. Foi quando as chamas ficaram verdes e interromperam por ela Rony, logo depois Hermione e depois sua mãe, carregando um pacote. Ela se levantou, sorrindo involuntariamente.

_- _Gina! – disse Rony, ao ver a irmã, abriu um sorriso largo. – Quanto tempo, maninha – ele apertou a garota em uma abraço. Depois que ele a largou, veio Hermione parecendo muito excitada.

_- _Gina! – exclamou ela, abraçando-a – Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos! Você está linda!

Então sua mãe surgiu parecendo que ia cair no choro a qualquer minuto. Gina precipitou-se até ela e abriu um sorriso.

_- _Mamãe – disse ela.

_- _Filha! – exclamou Molly abraçando Gina, quase deixando cair o bolo, que foi pego por Hermione, depois encaminhando para a cozinha. – Como você pode, Gina, como pode! – disse, ao soltá-la. – Partiu o coração da sua mãe em pedacinhos, isso sim. – choramingou.

_- _Ai, mamãe – disse Gina. – Você sabe muito bem por que eu fui embora...

_- _Mas não precisava magoar sua mãe desse jeito – disse Molly, limpando as lágrimas com um lenço. – Você poderia ter nos visitado pelo menos...

_- _É verdade, Gina – disse Rony sério. – Estamos todos sentindo muito sua falta.

_- _Ah, não vamos falar disso agora – interrompeu Gina. – Vocês sabem muito bem que eu estou OK aqui. Vamos para a cozinha.

Eles rumaram para a cozinha onde encontraram Hermione desempacotando o bolo sobre a mesa, que parecia muito apetitoso.

_- _Fui eu que fiz – disse Molly para Gina. – É de morangos, chocolate e merengue, o seu favorito.

Gina sorriu para mãe enquanto retirava do armário pratos e xícaras, e Molly propunha-se para fazer o chá. Eles sentaram-se à mesa e Hermione começou a contar sobre o trabalho dela no Ministério da Magia, ela investigava possíveis Comensais da Morte e informantes, e quando tinha certeza algum trabalhava para Voldemort, ela mandava um auror atrás da pessoa.

_- _Claro que não conseguiria nada sem ajuda do Rony – disse ela, lançando um olhar significativo para ele. – Rony está sempre pronto para me ajudar.

_- _É um trabalho bem perigoso, não Hermione? – perguntou Molly, bebericando um pouco de chá. – Requer um bom disfarce sempre, não?

_- _Claro – disse Hermione, orgulhosa. – Mas poucas das vezes em que quase fui pega, Rony conseguiu me tirar das encrencas. – Rony sorriu para ela, ficando com as orelhas vermelhas.

_- _Trabalho arriscado o de vocês – comentou Gina, comendo o último pedaço de seu bolo. – São tipos de aurores investigadores?

_- _É – sorriu Hermione.

_- _E você, Gina, em que está trabalhando? – perguntou Rony.

_- _Ah, sim – começou Gina meio encabulada. – Sou garçonete de um dos principais, na verdade um dos únicos bares daqui da Vila.

_- _Hum – fez Molly. – Você sabe, querida, que poderia trabalhar no Ministério com suas notas...

_- _Mamãe, não comece – interrompeu Gina. – Estou aqui porque quero e não faço questão de trabalhar naquele lugar horrendo.

Molly calou-se e lançou olhares preocupados para Hermione e Rony, enquanto Gina tirava a mesa e não podia ver as caras deles. Gina ofereceu-se para mostrar a casa e os levou para um curto passeio que acabava na sala de estar, e Molly, misteriosamente retirou-se dizendo que iria trazer mais chá. Hermione e Rony a lançavam olhares indecisos.

_- _Certo, - disse Gina impaciente. – o que querem?

_- _Gina é que... – começou Rony.

_- _Você tem recebido cartas do Harry? – continuou Hermione, indo direto ao ponto.

Os olhos de Gina iam de Hermione para Rony e de Rony para Hermione, incrédula. Uma ponta de raiva começou a florescer. Como eles tinham coragem de pronunciar o nome dele na sua frente, como se estivessem falando de uma outra pessoa qualquer? Provavelmente aquele garoto odioso havia contado para os amigos que andara escrevendo para ela.

_- _Então ele contou para vocês que andou escrevendo pra mim, não foi?

_- _Você não respondeu ele, respondeu? – perguntou Rony, mas Hermione lhe lançou um olhar de desaprovação.

_- _CLARO QUE NÃO! – esbravejou Gina. – Não sei da onde que você três tiraram que eu algum dia poderia responder uma carta dele!

_- _Gina! Se acalme! – exclamou Hermione. – Ele está profundamente arrepen...

_- _Não quero saber como ele está se sentindo! Não quero saber se ele se arrependeu ou não! Ele me ignorou e agora me manda cartas arrependidas? Qual é a dele, afinal?

Percebendo que estava de pé, sentou-se rapidamente no sofá que estava antes, de braços cruzados e cara amarrada. Hermione parecia extremamente abalada e Rony, espantado.

_- _Desculpe – disse Gina quebrando o silêncio, depois de uns minutos. – Eu não deveria ter gritado.

_- _Tudo bem – disse Hermione. – A gente não devia ter tocado nesse assunto... Sabemos o quanto é doloroso para você...

_- _É, Mione tem razão, Gina – disse Rony indo se sentar ao lado da irmã. – Nos desculpe, por favor...

_- _Desculpa a nossa intromissão... – agora foi Hermione que sentou-se ao lado de Gina.

Gina deu um sorriso discreto para os dois, olhando para eles. Foi quando Molly entrou, trazendo uma bandeja, com um bule e três xícaras, que levitava a sua frente. Os quatro conversaram animadamente, abriram os presentes que tinha trazido para Gina e tomaram chá até as sete da noite, quando era a hora programa para a partida.

_- _Adeus, mamãe – disse Gina abraçando a mãe, que estava prestes a cair no choro de novo.

_- _Ah, querida, deixe sua mãe lhe visitar mais seguido – choramingou ela.

_- _A gente já falou sobre isso, mamãe – disse Gina.

_- _Então venha nos visitar! – disse Rony alegremente.

_- _Prometa que vira para o Natal – pediu Molly, enquanto pegava um pouco de Pó de Flu.

_- _Sim, mamãe – prometeu Gina, rindo.

Molly sorriu para a filha e atirou o Pó na lareira, deixando as chama verdes, e gritou: "A Toca!", em seguida desaparecendo. Hermione se adiantou a lareira e apanhou um pouco de Pó em um potinho que ficava em cima da lareira.

_- _Venha visitar eu e o Rony quando quiser, viu Gina? – sorrindo, atirou o Pó na lareira e gritou "Casa!".

Foi a vez de Rony.

_- _Vem cá me dar outro abraço – disse ele caloroso. – Isso, agora posso ir tranqüilo – disse pegando um punhado de Pó. – Não se meta em encrencas, viu? E se algum homem precisar de uma porrada pode me chamar, OK?

_- _OK, Rony – riu Gina.

_- _Tchazinho, então – disse Rony, lançando a irmã um olhar paternal. Ele jogou o Pó, entrou na lareira e gritou "Casa!"

Gina viu ele sumir entre as chamas verdes que tornaram a ficar laranjas. Ela ficou mirando as chamas por um longo tempo, lembrando do dia maravilhoso que tivera, com sua mãe, Rony e Hermione. Dos presentes que deles havia recebido (um colar de ouro com um pingente vermelho de Rony e Hermione, e de sua mãe um guia de pragas domésticas e uma "mesada"). Ficou abobada por uns instantes e quando foi se levantar para voltar ao seu quarto, escutou:

_- _Parabéns à você... Parabéns à você... Parabéns para Gina... Parabéns à você...

Uma voz fria e assombrosa percorreu a sala, cantando "Parabéns à Você" de um jeito arrastado e assustador. Gina virou-se para a porta da cozinha rapidamente, dando de cara com uma figura de vestes negras, varinha girando entre os dedos, encostado a parede, sorriso maroto e olhos cinzentos. Gina deixou soltar uma exclamação de pavor. Draco Malfoy aparecera em sua casa no dia de seu aniversário e agora a encarava com um olhar perverso.

_- _Ora, ora, ora – começou ele, fazendo Gina se lembrar da noite na masmorra. – Se não é a bela Weasley fazendo dezenove aninhos...

Gina o mirava apavorada, mas tentava parecer normal. Suas mãos tremiam levemente. Draco deu uma risada desdenhosa.

_- _Não estava me esperando pelo visto – disso ele. – E aqui estou eu, até lhe trazendo um presente...

_- _O que é esse presente? – perguntou Gina fria.

_- _Ah, está achando que ele vai vir de graça assim? – ele deu outra risada. – Não, não, nem pensar... Meu presente tem um preço...

Ele foi caminhando na direção de Gina lentamente, sorriso estampado na cara maldosa. Ela hesitou, dando um passo para trás, querendo muito ter sua varinha ali consigo, mas a havia deixado na cozinha quando foi se despedir de sua mãe, Rony e Hermione.

_- _Qual preço? – perguntou Gina rapidamente. Ela queria mais que tudo no mundo que o garoto fosse embora, depois de ter tido lembranças dele na noite passada.

_- _Um beijo – disse o garoto, se aproximando mais, deixando um palmo de distância entre os rostos dos dois.

Gina apertou os olhos, furiosa. Draco a mirava com um olhar perversamente pervertido, e ainda mantinha o sorriso maldoso nos lábios, mostrando os dentes brancos e bem cuidados. Gina contornou ele, dando um risada desdenhosa.

_- _Ha, ha, ha – riu ela, fazendo ar de superioridade.

Draco agarrou seu braço fortemente, estreitando os olhos frios para a garota. Não estava mais sorrindo.

_- _O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou ele, puxando ela para perto de si.

_- _Buscando minha varinha na cozinha – disse Gina, grossa.

_- _Então vá – disse Draco soltando ela bruscamente.

Gina foi até a cozinha caminhando lentamente, quando na verdade adoraria estar correndo. Mas não podia mostrar-se nervosa diante de Draco, pois era aquilo que ele queria. Gina entrou na cozinha e sua varinha não estava ali. Virou-se rápida e nervosamente para Draco, que estava encostado na parede, voltando a mostrar os dentes.

_- _Não ia achar nada mesmo – disse ele. – Afinal, ela está comigo.

_- _Devolva minha varinha – disse Gina entre dentes. – _Agora._

Draco deu uma gargalhada e caminhou até Gina, tirando a varinha da garota de dentro das vestes.

_- _Feliz aniversário, querida – disse ele, pondo a varinha na cara de Gina.

Gina tentou agarrar a varinha, mas ele esticou seu braço para cima, a deixando fora do alcance da garota, que pulou inúmeras vezes. Depois de várias tentativas e risadinhas de Draco, Gina o encarou, ofegante.

_- _Só devolvo se me der um beijinho – sorriu ele. – Então, o que me diz? Beijinho e varinha ou perder o melhor beijo que você dá em anos por causa do orgulho?

"O que eu tenho a perder?", pensou Gina furiosa, encarando o garoto. Draco interpretou o silêncio da garota como um "sim" e passou a mão que segurava a varinha entorno da cintura dela. A beijou.

Havia anos (precisamente quatro anos) que Gina não beijava Draco Malfoy e não se lembrava que era tão bom assim É, não podia negar que o beijo dele era fantástico – sem amor ou carinho, mas fantástico. Talvez fossem os anos que ela havia passado sem nenhum tipo de contato físico, mas naquele momento podia-se declarar _flutuante_.

Eles pararam e Draco a pegou no colo, a fazendo soltar um exclamação de surpresa, ele a levou para seu quarto e a jogou na cama. Gina se levantou automaticamente quando ele se virou para fechar a porta.

_- _Minha varinha – ordenou ela, brava.

Draco riu e atirou a varinha dela para debaixo da escrivaninha. Gina precipitou-se para lá quando ele a agarrou pelo ombros, a encarando fixamente. A beijou novamente. E novamente ela derreteu-se em seus braços. Ele deitou Gina na cama.

_- _Não! – disse ela, esquivando-se para perto dos travesseiros.

Draco engatinhou até ela e a deitou, segurando seus pulsos. Gina se debateu até ele beija-la de novo, enquanto desabotoava as vestes vermelhas da garota. Beijou seu pescoço.

_- _Pára, Draco – disse ela, agora de mãos livres. - Você não estava noivo?

_- _Quê? – perguntou ele, parecendo indignado.

_- _É, noivo...

_- _Nunca!

Tentou empurrar o garoto de cima dela, mas ele era pesado demais, então foi mais para trás. Suas vestes estavam caindo de seus ombros.

_- _Para que lutar contra suas vontades, Weasley? – perguntou ele, arfando. – Eu _sei_ que você quer... Sei que _me_ quer...

Draco a beijou novamente. O que poderia fazer? Era fraca e uma parte queria sim, queria Draco Malfoy deitado em sua cama junto a ela.

"Que diabos está fazendo...?" perguntou-se a si mesma, enquanto abria a camisa de Draco.

_- _Besteira – disse uma voz dentro de sua cabeça. Mas seu outro lado não pareceu ouvir, pois estava distraída enquanto Draco a beijava rapidamente.

------

**N/A:** Ai, ai, ai... Por essa vocês não esperavam, né? Ou esperavam? Ah, sei lá, mas acho que depois disso vocês esperam o capítulo 4, né? Hehehe  
Deixem Reviews e contem o que vocês esperavam e o que acharam dessa _action _DG!Mas não fiquem muito falsas esperanças porque eu não sei qual vai ser o Shipper final...


	4. O inquérito

**N/A: Ta aqui o cap 4 só pra vocês! (ia ser pra quem?) Espero que vocês gostem.... Respondo as reviews lá embaixo...**

_N/A2: Esse capítulo tem pedaços de uma música, mas **não é** **uma song**, encarem mais como uma trilha sonora..._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "O Inquérito"**

Gina acordou naquela manhã de outubro onde lá fora estava gelado. Virou-se na cama, dando de cara com um Draco profundamente adormecido ao seu lado. Tinha os cabelos arrepiados e o rosto pálido de sempre. Inevitavelmente, lembrou-se da noite que haviam passado juntos em Hogwarts. Fora sua primeira vez. Balançou a cabeça levemente e sentou-se na cama, agarrando os lençóis contra o corpo, deixando Draco completamente despido. Riu baixinho e pegou seu robe, atirou o lençóis no garoto que ainda dormia e foi para o banheiro.

Olhou-se no espelho, estava com os cabelos bagunçados, mas não conseguiu evitar de sorrir para seu reflexo. Estava satisfeita consigo mesma, apesar de ser _ele_. Ah, meu Deus, _ele_. Não conseguia ficar brava com seu reflexo então riu, batendo a mão de leve na testa. Há quanto tempo não o beijava e _outras_ coisas. Há quanto tempo não beijava qualquer um.

"Desde o sexto ano em Hogwarts", respondeu mentalmente, depois de lavar o rosto. Mas em relação a _outras_ coisas, as coisas eram mesmo só com Draco.

Ao voltar para o quarto, vestiu-se e pegou sua varinha, que ainda se encontrava embaixo de sua escrivaninha. Fez o possível para não acordar Draco, pois era bem mais pacífico enquanto dormia. Depois de pegar uma capa em seu armário, foi até ele e beijou-lhe a boca levemente, deixou um bilhete no criado-mudo dizendo que iria trabalhar. Desceu as escadas e foi para o trabalho. Ainda com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Que felicidade é essa toda hoje, menina? – perguntou Lolita, que lhe passava cervejas amanteigadas do balcão.

- Nenhuma, Loli – sorriu Gina abobada. – 'Tá louca?

Lolita lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado, Gina botou a língua para ela e saiu rindo sozinha.

- Me diz agora o que está te alegrando! – ordenou Lolita, na hora do almoço das duas.

- Nada! – riu Gina enfiando um pedaço de omelete na boca. – Hum, que fome – disse de boca cheia.

- Não muda de assunto! – exclamou Lolita, observando a animação da colega. – Já sei... Tem a ver com homem, não tem?

- Claro que não! – exclamou Gina tentando parecer convincente.

- Ah, tem sim! – disse Lolita convencida. – Passou a noite com quem?

Gina olhou indignada para a amiga, ainda mastigando o omelete. Como ela poderia saber tudo de homens e _outras_ coisas? Lolita riu.

- Com um garoto do colégio – disse Gina, baixinho, voltando-se para sua salsicha.

- Sabia! – exclamou Lolita, excitada. – Vocês já tinham ou foi a primeira vez?

- Já tínhamos – disse Gina, sorrindo discretamente. – Foi com ele minha primeira... _vez_.

- Ai, que sexy isso! – disse Lolita. – Se reencontraram, então?

- É, mais ou menos... Ele veio atrás de mim...

- Ah! Então estava com saudades de você, amiga...

Gina riu. Quem sabe? Quem sabe ele não estava com saudades dela e resolveu aparecer no dia do seu aniversário para uma surpresa? Gina delicio-se em pensamentos de saudades e lembranças da noite anterior por todo seu turno de trabalho, quando finalmente foi para casa.

Abriu a porta correndo e continuou correndo até seu quarto.

- Che... – Não havia ninguém no quarto. - ...guei.

_Knew the signs, wasn't right  
__I was stupid for a while  
__Swept away by you and now I feel like a fool_

Gina entrou, procurou por algum bilhete, mas não encontrou nenhum. Viu o seu que parecia nem ter sido tocado. As portas do armário tinham sido abertas e tinham roupas espalhadas pelo quarto, as gavetas da escrivaninha tinham sido remexidas e seu cesto de lixo estava revirado. Gina deixou o queixo cair. As cartas de Harry não estavam mais entre o resto do lixo, nem ao menos os pedaços...

_So confused, my heart's bruised  
__Was I ever loved by you?_

Gina sentou-se em sua cama, pedaços de pergaminhos nas mãos. Não conseguia acreditar que fora tão estúpida em pensar que Draco havia sentido _saudades_ dela. Não conseguia acreditar que havia sido tão burra de deixar ele entrar em seu quarto. Ele a usou. Dormiu com ela e depois mexeu nas suas coisas. Certamente ele estava trabalhando para Voldemort, tinha um plano. Agora tudo parecia tão óbvio, tão nítido.

_Out of reach, so far, i never had your heart  
__Out of reach, couldn't see  
__We were never meant to be_

"Sim, sim" pensou Gina, retorcendo a mão uma na outra freneticamente. "Distraíram para eu não pensar nada... Ou melhor, para pensar que sentira saudades de mim..."

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, que caíram sem esforço. Gina soluçou tristemente durante um tempo que pareceu longo, mas indeterminado. Estava se crucificando, cheia de pensamentos com amargura sobre ela mesma. Adormeceu de roupa.

Semanas se passaram desde o aniversário de Gina, e com elas veio a neve, que tornava-se cada dia mais densa. Gina tentava parecer normal, mas Lolita sabia que havia algo errado, e sempre dizia que não devíamos sofrer pelos homens, porque ele não merecem. Mas Gina não estava sofrendo por Draco. O único homem por qual ela já sofrera tinha sido Harry e pretendia manter isso desse jeito. Estava sofrendo por causa de si mesma. Por causa de sua burrice, que não a deixava olhar para seu reflexo. Costumou chorar todas as noites nos primeiros dias depois da noite que passara com Draco, mas as lágrimas pareciam ter acabado depois.

Lolita tinha feito de tudo para animar Gina; tinha a levado para festas, lhe dado bebidas milagrosas, a presenteado com roupas _sexy_, mas nada surtia efeito.

No início de dezembro foi quando Gina começou a melhorar, pois o espírito natalino a deixava animada. Sempre tinha gostado de Natal, desde criança. A árvore, os enfeites, as grinaldas, os bonecos de neve, os _azevinhos_. Tudo a alegrava um pouco, a faziam se lembrar da infância, de Hogwarts, do Baile de Inverno no seu terceiro ano, que fora com Neville. Fazia tempo que não recebia notícias dele.

Lolita resolveu que as duas iriam para o Beco Diagonal para comprar os presentes de Natal juntas. Então uma semana antes do Natal aparataram para o Caldeirão Furado. Estava lotado, assim como o Beco Diagonal. Bruxos de toda a Grã-Bretanha pareciam se encontrar ali para fazer as compras. Gina e Lolita esquivaram-se de várias pessoas que passavam correndo carregando milhares de sacolas e até ajudaram algumas que as deixavam cair no chão.

Quando Lolita foi comprar um presente para sua mãe, Gina resolveu ir visitar seus irmãos, que não via a muito tempo. Foi descendo até a loja número noventa e três, onde havia um letreiro que dizia: Gemialidades Weasley. Gina sorriu em frente a vitrine, que era cheia das coisas que ele haviam inventado no tempo de escola e algumas novas. Gina reconheceu as varinhas falsas, as Orelhas Extensíveis e uma caixa de Fogos Expontâneos Weasley: Edição de Natal. Ela entrou correndo na loja ao ver um par de cabelos cor de fogo atrás do balcão.

Haviam muitas crianças dentro da lojas, de todas as idades e tamanhos. Gina estreitou-se por entre elas, até chegar no balcão, onde viu Fred anotando algo em um pergaminho.

- Em que posso servi-la? – perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do que estava escrevendo.

- Hum, uma caixa de Fogos Expontâneos Weasley: Edição de Natal e, que tal um abraço dos meus dois irmãos favoritos?

Fred parou de escrever e levantou os olhos, deixou o queixo cair e berrou:

- JORGE!

O outro gêmeo interrompeu por um porta ao fundo do balcão.

- Que f... – deixou o queixo cair também quando viu a irmã.

Gina sorriu para os dois.

- GINA! – exclamaram os dois a puxando para um abraço apertado.

- A quanto tempo! – disse Fred.

- Realmente! – concordou Jorge. – O que nos dá a honra de sua visita, maninha?

- Véspera de Natal – sorriu Gina.

Fazia tempo que ela não sentia-se feliz como agora, reencontrando seus irmãos depois de meses sem vê-los. O tempo que Gina ficou na Toca entre o fim de Hogwarts e a mudança para a Vila dos Comerciários, os gêmeos estavam sempre muito ocupados e nunca paravam em casa. Gina lhes contou como estava sendo sua nova vida na velha casa da bisavó deles, excluindo as partes desagradáveis, enquanto ajudava os garotos a vender suas Gemialidades para as crianças. Depois, quando a loja estava mais vazia, eles contaram como andavam os negócios, que pelo visto iam bem, e as novas criações dos garotos.

- Estamos muito orgulhos – disse Jorge

- Sim, de nossa criatividade – completou Fred.

Quando, no final da tarde, Lolita encontrou Gina na loja, ela teve que se despedir dos gêmeos, que a presentearam com a caixa de Fogos que ela queria.

- Obrigada! – disse Gina, enquanto saia. – Feliz Natal!

Deu um último aceno antes de ser engolida pela multidão e não enxergar mais seus irmãos. As duas rumaram até o Caldeirão Furado e ao chegar lá, Lolita disse:

- Vamos lá fora um pouquinho?

- Por que? – perguntou Gina.

- Para ver os trouxas – disse Lolita, saindo do bar antes que Gina pudesse acompanhá-la.

Gina saiu atrás da amiga, que devia estar perdida entre os trouxas. Ela não sabia por que a curiosidade espontânea da amiga por eles, mas foi atrás dela de qualquer jeito. Gina passou pelas inúmeras pessoas nas ruas até um beco sem saída, onde estava Lolita.

- Gina, olha onde eles guardam o lix... – Lolita virou-se para a amiga.

Gina estava de varinha erguida apontando para Lolita, olhos vidrados e boca trêmula, como se quisesse dizer algo.

- Es... estup... estupe... – sibilava Gina, levantando e abaixando a varinha. – _Estupefaça!_

No momento que ela lançou o feitiço, Lolita atirou-se para o lado e rolou pelo chão, fazendo Gina estuporar as latas de lixo. Os olhos de Gina focaram, ela balançou a cabeça levemente e olhou para as latas, depois para Lolita e depois para sua varinha. Soltou um exclamação assustada.

- Gina! O que foi que você fez?! – exclamou Lolita.

- N-não sei – gaguejou Gina, boquiaberta. Guardou a varinha imediatamente e olhou para os lados.

Alguns trouxas haviam parado para olhar o que acontecera, mas nenhum deles parecia saber o motivo pelo qual as latas de lixo voaram para longe, espalhando sujeira pra todo lado. Uma coruja passou voando pela cabeça de Gina, deixando cair uma carta em sua frente, ela a apanhou. Lolita precipitou-se em agarrar a amiga pelo braço e se infiltrar no fluxo de trouxas até o Caldeirão Furado.

- Vamos para casa – disse Lolita, aparatando. Gina fez o mesmo.

As duas desaparataram na casa de Gina, na sala de visitas, largaram as compras e leram a carta que Gina havia recebido.

_Prezada Senhorita Weasley,_

_Chegou ao nosso conhecimento que V.Sª executou um Feitiço Estuporante esta tarde em um beco de Londres, perto de uma rua cheia de trouxas e em presença deles. Como deve ser do seu conhecimento, V.Sª infringiu a Seção 13 do Estatuto de Sigilo em Magia e precisará comparecer a um julgamento no Ministério da Magia, onde estará disponível um advogado à sua escolha para tratar de sua defesa. O julgamento será realizado dia trinta de dezembro, às 10 horas. _

_Sugerimos que chegue antes para preparar-se com sua defesa. Caso não apareça a julgamento, seremos obrigados a ir até o local onde se encontrará e destruir sua varinha, também providenciar o seu envio para a prisão de Azkaban. _

_Bom Natal! _

_Ana Hopkirk _

_Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido de Magia_

_Ministério da Magia_

Gina caiu sentada na poltrona mais próxima, estava atordoada. Não tinha feito o feitiço, mas como iria provar para eles? Foi então que Gina se lembrou, se lembrou de uma voz em sua cabeça, uma voz que a mandava fazer coisas...

- Gina? – chamou Lolita, interrompendo os pensamentos dela. – Eu sei que você não fez o feitiço.

Gina a fitou atentamente.

- Você... você estava sendo controlada, não estava? – perguntou Lolita. – Vi você relutando antes de soltar o feitiço contra mim. E também sei que nunca me atacaria.

As duas sorriram.

- Obrigada, Loli – agradeceu Gina, abraçando a amiga.

- Estou pronta para testemunhar ao seu favor no tribunal – disse Lolita. – É melhor jantarmos, o que me diz?

Gina acenou afirmante com a cabeça. E foram para a cozinha.

* * *

**N/A3:** ENTÃÃÃOO??? O que acharam? Sim, o Draco é mau, o Draco é mau-au... hehehehe... Mas não pensem que é a última vez que ele aparece na fic.... (por que diabos vocês pensariam isso??? dããã pra mim) Agora sim é que ta entrando o verdadeiro _main theme_ da fanfic... Porque a história não gira só entorno de nossa Virgínia e seus amores... Falando nisso (em Virgínia)... No capítulo 1, quando a Gina se apresenta para a Lolita, ela não diz que seu nome é Virgínia... Por que será??? AH! Peguei vocês... Sabem responder? Sabem?? As vezes eu sou má, não posso evitar... 

Posto o próximo cap quando tiver reviews.... E falando em reviews (ai, como eu to repetitiva) vou responde-las!

**Nanda:** brigada, fefinha! Também estou com saudades tuas! Que bom que está te prendendo bastante e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... Misterioso, não? Hehehehe... - Vou procurá-la então, quando tiver alguma dúvida crucial...

**Miaka: **Calma que daquia pouco as coisas vão desenosar!(é assim que se escreve...?) Bem, sua teoria era boa, porque realmente a morte de alguém fez a Gina ir embora... o.o"... E o Draquinho _talvez _seja um comensal... Que tal se ele estiver _se tornando_ um? Depois desse cap. acho que o Draco não ama a Gina, né? Ela não ama ele, mas, como eu disse antes: não sei o shipper final... Mas garanto que tem muito amor por vir! Bjos e que bom que você ta gostando!

**Anygiel MG:** Não posso te matar do coração! Não ao assasinato e Sim ao suicídio! Hehehehe... Que bom que você tá gostando!!! Assim eu me inspiro pra escrever... To até com saudades porque eu tava sem tempo pra fica no PC... Bjos!

**Vocês me inspiram a escrever obrigada! E seixem reviews... (não posse me esquecer disso -)**


	5. Natal e tribunal

**N/A:** Olááááá ! ! ! Tudo bom com vocês??? Eu to bem e feliz com as reviews! Elas tão me inspirando... Mesmo eu tando com um hiatus de criatividade -.-" (que expressão, né? Inventei agora...) Bem, vamos ao importante: A FANFIC! Ta meio paradão esse capítulo... E eu não curti escrever a parte do tribunal... Mas eu JURO que o próximo compensa... Ah, se compensa! O natal ta bem legal, espero que gostem!

**N/A2:** Tem trilha sonora de novo! DDD

**_So Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 5: "Natal e tribunal"**

Gina acordou na véspera de natal com flocos de neve caindo pela sua janela. Sorriu instintivamente, pois adorava Natal. Vestiu-se e foi trabalhar, não ganhou folga naquele dia. Haviam montado um árvore de natal na rua principal, e até Gina tinha uma pequena árvore em sua casa. O bar estava cheio e animado como todas as manhãs, mas todos pareciam mais alegres com a chegada da véspera de Natal.

Prometeu a sua mãe que a visitaria no Natal, mas só poderia comparecer à janta, por que tinha que trabalhar de tarde, então resolveu mandar os presentes pelo Correio da cidade. Para sua mãe mandou um bolo feito por ela, esperando dicas de como melhorá-los; para Rony e Hermione mandou um Livro de Nomes, presente suspeito, mas que achara muito divertido; para Fred e Jorge mandou um caixa de garrafas de Cerveja Cobalto; para seu pai, mandou uma Poção do Sono, porque mamãe lhe dissera que ele não dormia direito e estava sofrendo de insônia por causa do trabalho do Ministério; mandou Loção contra queimaduras para Carlinhos e para Gui, um Guia de Viagem pela Grécia, onde ele e sua esposa, Fleur Delacour, passavam iriam passar a lua-de-mel.

Naquela noite, Gina soltou os Fogos Espontâneos Weasley: Edição de Natal em frente a árvore decorada da vila, enquanto Lolita e Paolo cantavam músicas natalinas em meio a soluços causados pela bebida. Gina e Lolita comparam um Creme Especial para Cabelos Especiais e presentearam Paolo com ele, dando risadas gostosas ao ver a cara dele. Os três foram dormir tarde, porque não teriam que trabalhar de manhã no dia seguinte.

Gina acordou na manhã de Natal com presentes embaixo de sua árvore. Ganhara uma suéter vermelha de sua mãe, junto com um bolo de frutas secas (popularmente conhecido como Panetone). Rony e Hermione mandaram um vestido de gala vermelho em cetim, dizendo que o presente também era suspeito. Os dois ainda não haviam se casado, estavam apenas noivos e não tinham a data marcada do casamento. Recebera roupas de Lolita e Paolo, com um bilhete que aconselhava usá-las em ocasiões especiais, mas propriamente dito em ocasiões com homens especiais.

Foi então que viu, entre os presentes, um cartão azul. Pegou-o, tinha uma boneco de neve encantando ao lado de uma árvore na frente e caia neve. Abriu e leu: "O mais lindo enfeite de Natal seria seu sorriso se pudéssemos estar juntos" em letras que mudavam de cor. Correu os olhos pelos cartão e leu o nome Harry Potter em um canto. Fechou-o e olhou para os lados, indignada. Não negava que fora um dos cartões mais lindos de Natal que já recebera, mas assim mesmo não acreditava na ousadia do garoto. Procurou não pensar nisso mais tarde.

Quando acabou o expediente da tarde, Gina foi para casa arrumar-se para a janta que teria na Toca. Aprontou-se e as sete horas aparatou.

A Toca estava cheia de decorações natalinas, a mesa estava posta e cheia de velas vermelhas e enfeites, e a árvore tinha luzes piscantes que os trouxas usavam. Provavelmente seu pai havia enfeitiçado uma delas para brilhar ali. Encontrou toda sua família e Hermione presente, menos Gui que já tinha ido de viagem. A comida estava excepcionalmente boa e todos conversavam alegremente.

- Por que Harry não veio, mamãe? – perguntou Carlinhos.

Gina parou de comer, estava com os olhos fixos no parto, tentando ouvir a conversa, que eles faziam parecer que não queriam que ela escutasse.

- Eu o convidei – disse Molly, baixinho. – Mas ele está jantando com a família de sua esposa...

Ao ouvir a mãe, deixou cair o garfo que segurava no prato, fazendo um estrondo que não distraiu ninguém de suas conversas, deixando Gina muito satisfeita. _Esposa?_ Então ele era casado!, e mandara um cartão quase romântico para Gina!

- Mas que notícia agradável – disse Carlinhos. – Não sabia que Harry era casado.

- Ele não fez muito alarde do casamento, para a imprensa não ficar se metendo – disse Molly. – Foi uma cerimônia pequena, sabe como é ele, humilde.

- Qual o nome da esposa dele? – Gina aguçou os ouvidos.

_- Cho Chang_.

Gina se engasgou, não chamando a atenção de todos outra vez.

- Ele a reencontrou depois da escola e resolveram se casar, foi o que Hermione me disse. Acho que eles namoraram na escola, ou algo assim.

"Claro que _namoraram_" , pensou Gina, ironicamente, depois de tossir várias vezes. "Se beijaram umas vezes e agora todos pensam que namoraram."

Ela estava furiosa. Era Cho a garota que Harry havia beijado no Dia das Bruxas. Se levantou da mesa discretamente, dizendo que ia ao banheiro, mas foi para fora de casa pegar um ar. Ficou ali na neve, vendo sua respiração sair em forma de vapor pela boca. Escutou alguém bater a porta.

- Gina? – chamou a voz de Hermione. Gina se virou e deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Oi, Mione...

- Hum, vim ver como você estava – disse ela. – Não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa. Desculpe, mas Gina... Não fica assim, vai...

- Você não vai acreditar – interrompeu Gina. Flocos de neve caíam mais rapidamente. – Ele me mandou um cartão de Natal e sabe o que dizia? – Hermione balançou a cabeça. – "O mais lindo enfeite de Natal seria seu sorriso se pudéssemos estar juntos"

Gina soltou um exclamação indignada e virou-se para o outro lado, evitando olhar Hermione.

- É – disse ela. – Realmente, é estranho esse cartão, mas...

- Ele é um idiota – interrompeu Gina, novamente. – Não precisa arranjar desculpas para as besteiras que ele faz, Hermione. Não consegue nem ao menos se manter fiel à mulher em um cartão.

Passou por Hermione, que permaneceu calada, e foi comer a sobremesa, mais mal-humorada que antes. Que homem sem cabimento, esse Harry Potter.

Gina acordou dia trinta com as entranhas se revirando de nervosismo. Não iria trabalhar, tinha pedido folga para poder comparecer ao julgamento. Bem cedo, Gina aparatou para o Ministério.

Lá, ela foi encaminhada para o nível 5: Escritório Internacional de Direito em Magia para escolher um advogado. Chegou a um balcão onde uma mulher escrevia em um pergaminho. Tinha os cabelos grisalhos presos em um coque e uma cara extremamente rabugenta.

- Com licença – pediu Gina. A mulher ergueu os olhos. – Meu nome é Virgínia Weasley, fui chamada para comparecer a um julgamento...

- Ah, claro – interrompeu a mulher. – Virgínia Weasley, sim? CLÁUDIO, VEM CÁ! – brandiu a mulher. – Ele vai levá-la para o escritório de seu advogado.

- Mas dizia na carta que eu poderia escolher...

- Todos os outros estão de férias – disse ela. – Cláudio, ai está você, acompanhe a Srta. Weasley ao seu advogado, por favor.

- E qual seria, Madame? – Cláudio era um garoto baixinho e engraçado de voz esganiçada.

- O único que NÃO ESTÁ DE FÉRIAS, SEU ESTRUPÍCIO! – exclamou a mulher fazendo o garoto se encolher.

- Sim, Madame, sim, Madame – disse ele se curvando. – Por aqui, Srta. Weasley. – ele apontou uma porta.

Eles entraram por uma sala onde havia várias escrivaninhas separadas por pequenas paredes que não chegavam ao teto, estavam quase todas vazias. Atravessaram até uma sala onde se lia em um placa de ouro: N. Longbottom. Gina deixou o queixo cair. Eles entraram

- Sr. Longbottom, trouxe Srta. Weasley – disse Cláudio. Saiu imediatamente e fechou a porta com um estrondo.

_Humidity's rising,  
Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources,  
the street's the place to go_

A cadeira que antes estava de costas, virou em direção da porta. Gina viu Neville Longbottom sentado em sua frente, sorriso estampado no rosto. Gina sorriu bobamente, ele se levantou, contornou a escrivaninha até ela.

- Gina! – exclamou ele. – Quanto tempo! – ele a abraçou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Gina.

- Trabalho aqui! – disse Neville, rindo.

- Sim, sim – disse Gina, ainda surpresa. – Nunca pensei que viria trabalhar no Ministério, mas... – ela parou olhou para Neville atentamente. – Você está tão mudado!

_Cause tonight for the first time  
__Just about half-past ten_

Neville já não era baixinho e gordinho como antigamente, era alto e esbelto, cabelos loiros arrumados, sorriso galante e rosto lindo. Gina mirou ele por vários segundos, não acreditando em quem ele tinha se tornado.

- Logo que fiquei sabendo que foi chamada me ofereci para cuidar do seu caso – disse ele. – Sente-se

Ele apontou para uma cadeira em frente a sua escrivaninha. Gina obedeceu, Neville voltou a sentar em sua cadeira.

- É. Eu queria começar dizendo que não fui eu que fiz o feitiço – disse Gina. Neville levantou as sobrancelhas. – Quero dizer,hum... Estava... Estava sob domínio da Maldição Imperius...

Neville franziu a testa, apreensivo. Gina baixou os olhos e fitou as mãos que tremiam e retorciam uma na outra. Estava nervosa.

- Isso vai ajudar muito em sua defesa... – disse Neville, anotando algo em um pergaminho à sua frente.

- Eu tenho uma testemunha – disse Gina depressa. – Ela virá para o julgamento as dez...

Gina fitou Neville enquanto ele escrevia no pergaminho.

- Você pode me contar como aconteceu exatamente?

- Sim...

Ela contou exatamente como foi o ocorrido sem deixar escapar nenhuma detalhe.

- Bem – disse Neville consultando o relógio. – Acho que está quase na hora de seu julgamento, vamos?

- Claro – sorriu Gina, nervosa.

Os dois foram para o elevador que os levou ao nível 2: Departamento de Execução de Leis da Magia. Neville a levou para uma sala onde se encontrava Lolita. Foi quando chamaram Gina, antes de entrar teve sua varinha recolhida por um homem. Ela entrou, acompanhada de Neville, a uma sala onde tinham duas mesas em frente a um balcão alto, onde sentavam-se uma mulher de aparência cansada e expressão entediada, e algumas pessoas atrás dela. Gina sentou-se na mesa do lado esquerdo, que não estava ocupado. Na outra havia um homem mexendo em papeis.

A mulher levantou os olhos até Gina.

- Declaro julgamento iniciado – disse ela, com uma voz arrastada e entediada. – Todos aqui presentes sabem seu papel nesse julgamento. Não pretendo me demorar, pois deveria estar de férias. Comece, Sr. Hunt.

O homem na outra mesa levantou-se, ajeitou as vestes e caminhou até a mulher.

- Srta. Virgínia Weasley foi acusada de... – começou Sr. Hunt.

- Ele é Frederico Hunt, trabalha para o ministério as sete anos – sussurrou Neville ao ouvido de Gina, enquanto o Hunt dava um discurso sobre a irresponsabilidade dos jovens. – E aquela é Madame Bones, está quase se aposentando, sua filha tomara seu lugar em breve. Susana Bones, ela estudou em Hogwarts.

Gina acenou com a cabeça.

- Sorte sua que estão todos loucos para voltar a suas férias. Vai ser rápido – garantiu Neville.

Sr. Hunt voltou a se sentar e Madame Bones chamou Neville.

- Srta. Weasley alega ter estado sob o domínio da Maldição Imperius e...

- Como pode provar isso? – interrompeu Hunt.

- A defesa tem uma testemunha do acontecido, Sr. Hunt – Neville o encarou friamente. – Gostaria de chamar Srta. Lolita Gonzales, por favor.

Lolita entrou pela mesma porta que Gina e foi conduzida à uma cadeira ao lado do balcão. Fez acenos e deu sorrisos para Gina.

- Como todos sabem, foi dada a Poção da Verdade enquanto Srta. Gonzales estava esperando para testemunhar – todos assentiram. - Você pode nos dizer o que viu naquela tarde? – perguntou Neville, aproximando-se da garota.

- Claro – sorriu ela.

"Eu sai para ver os trouxas, sabe, daí fui parar em um beco e vi umas caixonas de aço que é onde ele guardam lixo. Foi aí Gina apareceu, tirou a varinha do bolso, estava de olhos vidrados, toda esquisita, apontou e abaixou a varinha várias vezes para mim, como se hesitasse, entende? Então ela disse "Estupefaça" e estuporou as lixeiras, porque eu sai da frente, se não ia ser acertada, né? Foi então que ela pareceu voltar ao normal, olhou para mim e eu perguntei: "Que diabos está fazendo?" e então ela respondeu "Não sei", e logo percebi que ela tinha estado sob a Maldição Imperius, porque ela _nunca_ me atacaria, somos muito amigas, sabe. Então a carta chegou e eu disse: "Vamos dar o fora daqui", então aparatamos para casa."

- Srta. Weasley – disse Madame Bones. – Você ouviu alguma voz lhe dizendo o que fazer?

- Sim – disse Gina, nervosa. – Ela me disse para sacar a varinha, mas eu não queria, só que ela começou a grita, então eu lancei o... o feitiço...

- Bem – disse Bones, ajeitando os óculos e verificando uns papéis. – A sua história coincide, mas receio que teremos que reter sua varinha para inspeção...

Madame Bones virou-se para falar com os homens as suas costas. Ela afirmou com a cabeça e virou-se para Gina outra vez.

- Sua varinha será retida por quinze dias contando a partir de hoje, e pelas duas semanas que se seguirem a entrega de sua não poderá usar feitiços de uma lista que decidiremos daqui a pouco. Declaro caso encerrado e absolvo Srta. Virgínia Weasley das acusações feitas.

Gina olhou para Neville, que parecia sério de mais. Ele, Gina e Lolita foram para a sala ao lado esperar a lista.

- Eu não acredito – disse Neville. – Quinze dias! E uma lista ainda por cima...

- Ah, Neville – começou Gina. – Pelo menos não destruirão minha varinha...

- É, verdade – disse Lolita. – Bem, acho que posso ir embora, não? Preciso voltar para a bar, senão Paolo enlouquece. Tchauzinho! – e saiu pela porta, porque não dava para aparatar de dentro dali.

Neville mirou Gina, que sentia-se aliviada de escapar da quebra da varinha. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo esperando a lista. De repente entra um homem de cabelos grisalhos trazendo um pergaminho.

- Aqui está, Srta. Weasley – o homem sorri para ela.

- Obrigada – disse Gina.

Ele se retirou. Neville se virou para ela.

_For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men _

- Quer ir almoçar? – pergunta Neville. – Podemos falar sobre o que aconteceu desde que não nos vemos... Tenho muitas novidades, e aposto que você também – ele sorri.

- Adoraria – sorriu Gina.

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
__It's Raining Men! Amen  
I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna let myself get,  
Absolutely soaking wet!_

Então os dois se encaminharam para o Átrio e aparataram para o Caldeirão Furado, onde almoçariam. Neville lhe contou tudo sobre sua saída de Hogwarts e ingresso em uma escola de Direito em Magia, sobre como sua vó o pressionou para entrar para o Ministério e que havia noivado uma bela moça.

- O nome dela é Gabriela Todd – disse ele, enquanto iam tomar um sundae no Beco Diagonal. – E você, Gina? Provavelmente está namorando alguém...

- Não – disse Gina depressa. – Não estou com ninguém...

Neville levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu para a garota, enquanto se sentavam a uma mesinha na frente da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue. Pediram um de nozes e chocolate e outro de morango.

- Não está... namorando ninguém, então? – disse ele, parecendo satisfeito.

- É – afirmou Gina. – Não estou.

Neville abaixou-se para procurar algo em sua maleta, mas Gina sabia que ele estava escondendo um sorriso satisfeito.

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!_  
_Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
__Rough and tough and strong and mean_

- Vamos falar de você agora... – começou Neville, voltando de debaixo da mesa. – Onde está morando? Onde está trabalhando? O que tem feito de bom?

Gina respondeu todas as perguntas enquanto comiam o sundae. Passaram a tarde inteira conversando sobre suas vidas e relembrando histórias de Hogwarts até o anoitecer. Cheios de sorvete, aparataram para a Vila. Caminharam pela rua principal, passando pela árvore, até a casa de Gina.

- Então, - começou Gina, quando estavam a porta da casa dela. – obrigada.

- Não precisa agradecer, sempre que precisar estarei aqui, viu? – sorriu Neville.

- Hum, você quer entrar para tomar um chá? – ofereceu Gina.

- Claro! – disse Neville animado.

Gina preparou chá de maça com canela e eles se sentaram à mesa. Ficaram em silêncio, enquanto Neville lançava olhares para Gina, que fazia o mesmo quando ele não olhava.

- Acho que está na hora de ir... – disse Neville, consultando o relógio.

- Sim, claro, sua noiva deve estar se perguntando onde você está... – disse Gina. – Eu te acompanho até a porta.

Estavam novamente a frente da porta de Gina. Ficaram em silêncio um momento.

- Queria lhe agradecer novamente – disse Gina rompendo o silêncio.

- Não precisa agradecer, sabe que sempre te ajudarei quando precisar – disse Neville, encarando Gina.

Ela sorriu envergonhada e Neville retribuiu o mesmo. Gina estendeu a mão para ele. Neville a apertou e a puxou para um abraço inesperado. Gina arregalou os olhos de surpresa. Ele foi a soltando devagarinho, até poder ver ser rosto, que estava próximo do seu. Gina engoliu em seco. Neville soltou sua mão e a passou pelos cabelos de Gina. Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, ainda a olhando nos olhos. Seus lábios estavam prestes a se tocar...

- Acho melhor não, Neville – interrompeu Gina, fazendo o garoto parar no meio do caminho. – Você é noivo e eu estou cansada de estragar a vida dos outros, então...

- É, está certa – disse Neville se endireitando. – Tenho uma noiva... E ela está em casa preocupada comigo... Bom, até logo e me desculpe pelo atrevimento...

CRAQUE. Aparatou. Gina suspirou e entrou dentro de casa.

* * *

**N/A3:** E entãããão??? O que acharam? Gostaram do Natal? E o fato do Harry ser casado? Não sei se era meio óbvio já, mas vai saber né? Só vocês sabem... E é por isso que eu peço REVIEWS! Sério, se tiver alguém lendo e não deixando reviews eu vou ficar triste! :((( 

**N/A4: **Me digam nas reviews se tem alguma coisa que vocês não entenderam ou algo que você querem saber, OK? Assim é melhor para todos nós! Falando em reviews...

**Anygiel MG:** Como você tem tato, prima! Mas éevidente que o Draco é um canalha, não?(ao menos na minha mísera fanfic...)Hehehehehe... No _começo_ pelo menos... Claro que é completa, amor! Eu me matei pensando antes de se quer abrir o word... Beijos!!! E continua lendo, viu???

**Nanda:** Oh que review mais mortinha, hein? Nem quero saber o tamanho da review desse cap 5 chatonildo... Pelo menos te deixei curiosa ;). Bjocas!

**Miaka:** Draco volta! Mais malvado do que antes... Brincadeirinha! XD (ou _talvez_ não...) Sim! Imperius pra todo lado! Nem viu nada que vai te todas as Maldições Imperdoáveis! (repare na minha emplogação... é patético) Que bom que 'cê ta gostando, menina! Continua lendo que vai ver muito Malfoy andando por ai! (não literalmente...)

**Obrigadão pelas Reviews ! ! ! Vocês são super-duper-hiper! E deixem mais, é claro! **


	6. O Homem de Capa Verde

**N/A: **Oláááááááááááááàmeninos e meninas! Vocês estão prontos? ("Estamos capitã!") Eu não ouvi direito...! ("Estamos capitã!") Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Vive num abacaxi ele mora no mar... chega chega chega...

**N/A2:** Esse cap promete! Acho que aqui vai começar a desfazer os nós de suas cabecinhas! Mais impactante o título, né? Muahahahaha...

**_Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6: "O Homem da Capa Verde"**

Os dias de Gina sem varinha arrastaram-se lentamente. Tinha que fazer tudo sem magia e estava achando isso terrível. Limpar mesas e pratos, lavar roupas, cozinhar, nada estava funcionado direito. E para coroar, o movimento do bar tinha aumentado muito, com a chegada de uma dúzia de franceses na vila, obrigando Gina a trabalhar de noite. Nunca sentira-se tão cansada na vida.

Faltando um dia para chegar a varinha da inspeção do Ministério, Gina estava trabalhando até tarde no bar, mas além disso, estava bebendo muito naquela noite.

- Gina! – exclamou Paolo. – Quantas vezes eu te disse para _não_ beber o que é dos clientes!

- Desculpe, Paol-_ic _– soluçou Gina.

Gina estava lembrando de quando descobrira que Harry havia se casado no Natal, porque tinha recebido outra carta dele mais cedo.

- Prometo que só bebo o que for meu, OK? – disse Gina, enquanto se dirigia a uma mesa, trocando os passos.

Trabalhou até tarde, e continuou um pouco depois do expediente, para beber mais umas cervejas.

- Gina, quer que eu a acompanhe até em casa? – perguntou Lolita, preocupada.

- Não! De maneira alguma, _ic_... Sei muito bem ir até minha casa sozinha...

Gina rumou pela rua principal aos tropeços. Estava andando por uma ruela, quando viu que estava perdida... Tonta, se encostou em uma parede para respirar. Foi então que ouviu passos, olhou em volta, mas estava tudo escuro. Os passos foram ficando mais próximos, apertou os olhos para ver quem era. E viu quem _eram_...

Homens de capas pretas até o chão e máscaras a cercaram na ruela desabitada. Eram uns quinze. Gina olhou em volta assustada, focando as varinhas deles apontadas para ela. Os Comensais da Morte foram se aproximando, varinha em punho. Foi quando todos escutaram um _craque_, e um homem de capa verde apareceu, rosto coberto pelas sombras.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, o homem correu até Gina ("_Estupefaça!_", "_Impedimenta!_", "_Estupefaça!_". Gina nunca vira alguém lançar feitiços tão rápido), a agarrou pela cintura e a cobriu com a capa ("_Estupefaça!_", gritaram os Comensais, mas o feitiço apenas ricocheteou na capa), o homem se virou outra vez ("_Estupefaça!_", ela ouviu os Comensais exclamarem: "É ele! Vamos embora!", depois vários craques) e carregou Gina até um beco escuro a encostou em uma parede, passou uma outra capa sobre os dois, que Gina reconheceu como uma de invisibilidade.

Prensada contra a parede pelo homem, levantou os olhos e viu parte de seu rosto; sua boca e queixo, pois o resto estava coberto pela capa verde. Ouviu os Comensais que ainda não haviam aparatado correndo para lá e para càprocurando os dois e reanimando os companheiros estuporados.

Foi quando um Comensal parou no começo do beco onde eles estava e ficou escutando. O homem de capa verde tapou a boca de Gina, porque ela respirava rapidamente. Ele foi embora.

Depois de minutos de silêncio, o homem tirou a Capa de Invisibilidade de cima dos dois, a guardou, e se afastou de Gina, que caiu de joelhos no chão, tonta e nauseada. Pós a mão na boca, virou para um lado e vomitou. Sentiu alguém segurar-lhe os cabelos. Tossiu.

- Beba isso – disse ele, oferecendo um frasco de poção para ela. Sua voz era familiar.

Gina afastou a mão dele acenando a cabeça negativamente, tentou se levantar, mas caiu no chão novamente e voltou a vomitar.

- Beba – disse ele, enfiando o frasco na boca de Gina e virando o líquido goela a dentro.

Gina tossiu e depois de alguns minutos não sentiu mais vontade vomitar, levantou-se com ajuda do homem, que a encostou na parede. Ainda trêmula, forçou os olhos para abrir e encarar o homem de capa verde-vivo, que dava leves tapinhas na cara de Gina com as mãos.

- Quem... é... você...? – perguntou Gina lentamente, enquanto tirava as mãos do homem de seu rosto. Quase caiu novamente, mas ele a segurou firme pelos ombros.

Ele tirou o capuz que cobria seu rosto. Gina viu um homem de olhos verdes-vivos por trás dos óculos de aros redondos, cabelos negros bagunçados e embaixo da franja uma cicatriz em forma de raio.

- Gina – disse ele. – Sou eu, Harry.

Gina empurrou as mãos do garoto para longe de seu corpo, e tentou caminhar para fora do beco, mas tropeçou e ele a segurou novamente.

- Me... larga – disse ela, ainda tonta.

- Não – disse Harry firmemente. – Vou leva-la para casa.

Harry passou o braço de Gina pelas suas costas e a agarrou pela cintura. Ainda trocando as pernas, Gina foi levada até sua casa. Eles entraram e Harry a sentou em uma cadeira na cozinha. Começou a procurar algo em seus bolsos.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Gina, cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

- Vim ver você – disse Harry, tirando outro frasco de vidro de dentro da capa. – Beba isso.

- Não quero – disse Gina, afastando a mão garoto.

Ele agarrou seu queixo e enfiou o frasco na boca da garota. Ela tossiu.

- Desgraçado – disse ela, baixinho. Tossiu novamente.

Harry começou preparar um chá e Gina sentiu-se menos tonta e bêbada. Ele sentou em uma cadeira e botou uma xícara na frente da garota. Gina o encarou. Era Harry, ainda com seus traços jovens e bonitos. Tinha mudado pouco desde a escola, só estava mais alto.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela novamente, ríspida.

- Vim ver você – repetiu Harry, a encarando com seus olhos verdes.

- Ah é? Depois de todo esse tempo você vem _me_ ver? – Gina riu.

- Beba seu chá – disse ele.

- Não quero chá – disse Gina, procurando ser o mais grossa possível

- Beba seu chá – disse ele, de um jeito que fez Gina ficar assustada.

Tem veneno dentro? – perguntou, enquanto pegava a xícara.

- Não – disse Harry, sério. – Tem um poção que vai fazer você se sentir melhor.

- Estou ótima – disse ela, mas bebeu um gole do chá. – Virou o mestre das poções agora?

- Não – respondeu. – Compro elas na farmácia.

Gina o encarou enquanto tomava outro gole de seu chàiria negar até a morte, mas estava sentindo-se melhor. Depois de acabar, pousou a xícara na mesa.

- Por que veio me ver? – perguntou ela, indignada.

- Para lhe falar – disse Harry, sério. – Lhe falar sobre o que aconteceu no final do meu sétimo ano.

- Ha, não foi você que disse que não queria nunca mais olhar na minha cara?

Harry a fitou; Gina e seus olhos que pareciam em chamas de tanta raiva que ela estava sentindo dele naquele momento. Raiva porque depois de tudo que ele a fez passar, estava ali, na sua casa, pedindo perdão. Não, iria ter um preço.

- Sei que está com raiva de mim – disse ele. – Eu também estou.

- Ah, agora você tem raiva de você, né? – disse Gina, sarcástica. – Por que está sentindo isso?

- Porque sei que fui injusto – disse Harry. – Injusto com você. A julguei mal.

Gina apertou os olhos para ele e aproximou seu rosto do garoto.

- Me julgou mal? – começou ela. – Veio aqui para me dizer exatamente o que eu já sabia? O motivo pelo qual fiquei sem amigos no ano seguinte, o motivo pelo qual todos me olharam torto, o motivo pelo qual sai de casa para vir morar nesse inferno de lugar, só para me afastar de todos que pensavam que eu era o motivo e a culpada _dele_ ter morrido. É isso que veio me dizer?

Harry não disse nada. Gina levantou-se da cadeira, incrédula, pegou a xícara e a atirou contra a mesa. Ele sacou a varinha.

- Deixe a xícara quebrada – disse ela entre dentes.

Rumou para fora da cozinha. Harry foi atrás dela até a sala de visitas.

- Você tem idéia do que eu senti todos esses anos? – perguntou Gina, inesperadamente, virando-se rápido para Harry.

- Eu sei o que você deve estar sentindo – disse Harry.

- E eu aposto que não – disse Gina, sentando-se em um sofá.

- Gina – disse Harry. – Por favor, preciso que me escute...

- Escutar o que, Harry? – exclamou Gina. – Que você se arrepende?

- Me escute, por favor...

- Não! – exclamou. – Você é ridículo, Harry Potter. Sem a menor consideração com as pessoas, comigo que _era_ sua namorada... Ah, claro, – ela riu. – e fiquei sabendo que está _casado_ agora, não é? Com aquela Cho Chang...

- Eu queria te contar assim que casei, mas... Não tive coragem.

- Você quer dizer que era orgulhoso demais para isso? E demorou um ano para se livrar dele?

Harry a fitou atentamente. Gina estava transbordando raiva.

- Você sabe pelo que estava me culpando? – perguntou ela, se levantando e aproximando-se de Harry, com o dedo apontado para ele. – Sabe? – ele não disse nada. – Estava me culpando por amílo. Por que tive que salvar você e não ele – lágrimas começaram a surgir nos olhos dela. – E foi ele quem me pediu para tirar você de làpara salvar você... Ele se sacrificou por você, Harry, e você pôs toda a culpa em mim!

Gina caiu no choro, tapou o rosto com as mãos e voltou a se sentar. Harry ajoelhou-se em sua frente.

- Gina, me perdoe – pediu Harry. – Eu sei disso... Sei que foi injusto, que todos a julgaram mal, que eu a julguei mal...

- Harry – disse ela, ainda chorando. – Pensaram que eu poderia ter ajudado Voldemort fugir... Pensaram que eu tinha eliminado as chances de sobrevivência dele! Você não sabe o quão horrível é isso... Ninguém estava lá... Ainda tenho pesadelos com as chamas e ele me dizendo para tirar você da mansão! – Gina chorou mais ainda.

Harry a abraçou, também tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas ele não chorou.

- Gina... – começou ele, com a voz rouca. – Eu sei que não é sua culpa... Eu sei que fui egoísta... Mas entenda que me senti culpado todos esses anos também! Não deixei de pensar em você todos os dias – ele encarou os olhos vermelhos dela. – Por mais que eu não quisesse, todas as noites pensava em você antes de dormir, até quando passava com outra mulher ao meu lado...

- Por que se casou? – perguntou Gina, baixinho.

- Para te esquecer! – exclamou ele, ainda com olhos vermelhos de lágrimas.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Gina queria continuar com a raiva que estava sentindo antes, mas não conseguiu. Sentiu até uma pontada de felicidade, quando ele havia lhe dito que estava arrependido.

- E pelo visto não adiantou – disse Harry.

- Como pode ter certeza? – perguntou Gina.

- Porque...

Gina olhou no fundo dos olhos de Harry, buscando a resposta. Eles ficaram se encarando por mais um tempo.

- É melhor você ir dormir – disse Harry, se levantando do chão. – Vamos, eu te acompanho até lá em cima.

Harry acompanhou Gina até seu quarto. Ela tirou o casaco e o atirou na cadeira em frente a escrivaninha.

- Tem idéia de porque os Comensais da Morte estavam atrás de você? – perguntou Harry.

- Não quero falar disso agora – respondeu Gina, o fitando.

- Quer _conversar_ sobre alguma coisa? – perguntou ele.

- Claro – respondeu ela, se sentando na beira da cama. – Sobre você. Sente-se.

Harry tirou a capa verde e a colocou na cadeira também, sentou-se ao lado de Gina. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- O que tem feito todos esses anos? – perguntou Gina, interrompendo o silêncio.

- Caçado Voldemort e seus seguidores – disse ele. – Tentado tirar você da cabeça, também.

Eles se encararam...

- Então está me dizendo que só agora teve coragem pra vir aqui me dizer que me julgou mal e que não me esqueceu? – perguntou Gina.

- É – disse Harry. Gina fez uma cara indignada. – Desculpe. Eu sei que sou um covarde. Mas eu quero que você saiba que não foi de uma hora para a outra que eu fiquei arrependido. Eu estou arrependido desde dois meses depois do ocorrido.

- Está certo, então. Você demorou para me pedir desculpas e eu demoro para te perdoar, OK? – disse Gina, com um quê de brincadeira em sua voz.

- Tudo bem – sorriu Harry. – Mas não muito tempo, tÿ

- Sim – riu Gina. – Então... Como vai... hum, você?

- Ah, meio mal – disse Harry. Gina fez cara de espanto. – É que, as coisas não vão muito bem entre eu e a Cho...

- Entendo – disse Gina, virando a cara.

- A gente anda brigando muito – continuou Harry. – Por que ela diz que eu ando distante... Mas eu não consigo deixíla feliz... Parece que ela não quer... Ser feliz comigo.

- E é verdade que anda distante?

- Mais ou menos – respondeu Harry, hesitando.

- Você disse a ela onde estava indo hoje a noite?

- Não – disse Harry. – Não costumo dizer a onde vou.

- Você parece um mau marido – disse Gina, se levantando.

- Talvez eu seja – disse Harry, se virando para ela.

Gina foi até a escrivaninha, abriu uma das gavetas e tirou um álbum de fotografias de dentro dela. Sentou-se outra vez ao lado de Harry e suspirou.

- Acho que devemos ver algo – disse ela, abrindo o álbum. Foi até uma página onde tinha apenas duas partes de um fotografia rasgada. – Olha só...

Retirou os dois pedaços, era a foto de Harry e Gina nos tempos de colégio. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Não é isso – disse Gina, deixando os pedaços encima da cama e virando a página. – É isso...

Tinha um pedaço de pergaminho velho, que era um recorte do Profeta Diário de anos atrás. Estendeu para os dois poderem ler.

_MORTE DE DUMBLEDORE CHOCA O MUNDO MÁGICO_

_Alvo Dumbledore, ex-diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts, foi morto nesse último Sábado, após acontecimentos estranhos em uma casa em Little Hangleton. Em entrevista exclusiva com Harry Potter, 17, que estava presente, ele conta o que aconteceu. Diz sua, agora ex-namorada, Virgínia Weasley, teria sido capturada por Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, para atraí-lo para a casa._

_O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu foi sempre um garoto muito apaixonado, como tinha declarado há anos atrás para Rita Sketter, em outra entrevista exclusiva, socorreu a namorada, mas estava quase morto quando Dumbledore chegou ao seu encontro para salva-lo._

_Depois do duelo contra Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, Dumbledore encontrava-se perto da morte e Virgínia teria salvado Harry Potter da casa em chamas de onde Você-Sabe-Quem teria fugido mais cedo, mas não voltou para salvar Dumbledore. A casa foi destruída pelas chamas e encontraram parte do corpo de Dumbledore entre os destroços._

_Lúcio Malfoy declara: "Penso que a garota Weasley talvez tenha ajudado Você-Sabe-Quem a fugir. Nunca gostei muito de Dumbledore, mas estamos todos muito abalados". Aparentemente, a garota é vista por muitos como a principal culpada e o motivo da morte._

_"Ela sempre foi mesquinha", disse uma garota que estuda em Hogwarts. "Aposto como não se importou com o diretor, só queria salvar sua pele e a do namorado", ela preferiu não se identificar para não gerar conflitos com Weasley na escola._

_O funeral foi realizado no Domingo seguinte, no cemitério de Hogwarts, onde compareceram mais de cem pessoas para o enterro. O Profeta Diário demonstra seus pêsames com uma matéria sobre a vida do ex-diretor na próxima edição._

- Canalha mentiroso – murmurou Harry, depois de ler a matéria. – Esse Lúcio Malfoy.

- É– concordou Gina, guardando a matéria no álbum. – Estragou minha vida.

- Ainda não sei como acreditaram nele – disse Harry, cerrando os punhos. – Aquele seguidor de Voldemort... Você sabe que foi Pansy Parkinson que fez aquela declaração, não é?

- Sei, mas é uma história falsa. A única que poderia descrever exatamente o que aconteceu sou eu, mas nunca tiveram a intenção de me entrevistar – disse Gina triste, enquanto deixava o álbum sobre a escrivaninha. – Você também nunca quis me escutar...

- Você quer contar? – Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Acho que está na hora de você ir embora, não? – disse Gina, desviando o assunto. Não queria falar disso essa noite. – Talvez Cho esteja preocupada...

Gina parou em pé ao lado da cama, Harry se levantou e virou-se para ela. Caminhou até a cadeira e pegou sua capa.

- É talvez esteja... – disse Harry.

Ele ficaram ali parados por um tempo, sem saber o que dizer, olhando para os lados, como se procurassem algo. Harry deu dois passos curtos em direção de Gina, fazendo eles ficarem mais próximos.

- Eu tenho certeza de que não consegui te esquecer porque... – Harry encarou Gina. – Por que ainda te amo.

Gina congelou; parou de respirar, olhos em Harry, sem mexer um músculo. A única coisa que ainda sentia era seu coração na garganta e a respiração pesada de Harry.

- E – continuou ele. – Preciso fazer isso antes de ir.

Botou a mão em seu pescoço, dedão na bochecha, aproximou seu rosto lentamente, olhando para todas a sardas de Gina, depois para sua boca. Ela mirou os lábios do garoto, que estavam entreabertos. Fechou os olhos, coração batendo forte. Seus lábios se tocaram.

Gina sentiu o garoto beijíla com vontade e ela retribuía o sentimento. Estava atordoada. Era tão bom. Não se lembrava de ter provado algo melhor antes. Nem Draco era páreo para Harry, com todo aquele sentimento envolvido num beijo _perfeito_. Harry roçava o dedão em sua bochecha, como se a acarinhasse. Ele passou a mão envolta de sua cintura e eles se beijaram mais intensamente.

E então Gina foi deitada na cama. Não se importava mais se ele era casado ou não, já se esquecera disso. Ambos se esqueceram. Seria a primeira vez deles. Nada atrapalharia.

* * *

**N/A3: **Não briguem comigooooooooo! Ta, eu fiz ela dormir com duas pesoas em menos de 3 capitulos, mas se for do ponte de vista dela, fazia meses!  
Desculpem se eu não sei o shipper! Buáááá... 

**N/A4:** Revelador? E então? Gostaram? Alguma dúvida?  
**Se tiver alguma coisa que vocês não entenderam é só dizer na review!**

* * *

Respostas das reviews...:

**Isa: **Que bom que você tá gostando! Continua lendo, please e desculpa a demora desse cap... Bjos! ;)

**Miaka:** Desenozou? Hihihi... Ah, aposto que você não curtiu muito essa cap com o Harry! Deixe review e não fique brava comigo :(

**Norton:** Huahuahuahuahua, tá certo então! Tchurururu e bjinhos pra você também, meu cáto!

**Michele(que tá do meu lado agora, mas não leu o cap ainda):** Agora que leu gostou? Hehehe! Poutz, tá todo mundo contra o Harry, tadinho! Eu sei que ele é um canalha, mas ele ama a Gininha...

**Nanda:** Nandinha querida! Agora o Harry fez alguma coisa! Sim, e fez bem diga-se de passagem! Huahuahuahuahuahuiahuahua... Brincadeirinhaaaa... Isso a gente só descobre no próximo cap... Hehehe...O Neville tem noiva, Feeeê! Pensa só um quatrângulo amoroso... (ou seria quadrado? Putz...) Eu mal consigo lidar com três, imagina quatro... Ai já é putaria e não fanfic! Huahauhauahauah... Bjinhossss

**Thallin:** Não é verdade que Lolita é nome de prostituta! E Paolo não é nome de cafetão! Que coisa guri! ... Eu nem sei o que dizer com essa review enorme... Obrigado e espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo maluco... Mas a Cho é besta mesmo! Hehehe...

Obrigado pelas Reviews! Deixem mais e não me abandonem! Alguma dúvida é só perguntar... Bjões pra todos meus docinhos! 


	7. A despedida e meios arrependimentos

**N/A:** Oláááá Depois das reviews do cap seis fiquei com vontade de postar logo o sete... Viu como reviews ajudam? Hehehe

**N/A2:** AVISO! Songfic metida no meio do capítulo... xp

* * *

**Capítulo 7: "A despedida e meios arrependimentos" **

Gina acordou naquela manhã gelada de janeiro, dia que sua varinha chegaria, e estava ao lado do homem mais perfeito do mundo. Virou-se para ele, que ainda dormia, com seus cabelos rebeldes e negros caindo sobre a testa, sentiu um calor percorrer-lhe o corpo despido, apenas coberto pelos lençóis, apesar do frio. Sorriu feliz para o homem desacordado, o abraçou recostando a cabeça em seu peito. Ficou ali parada, aproveitando o momento de alegria que enchia o seu quarto. Nunca fora tão feliz assim, nunca sentira-se tão feliz assim. Estava ao seu lado o homem que mais amara na vida e na noite anterior ele havia se declarado para ela também. Nada poderia separa-los agora, nada poderia estragar o momento, exceto...

- Cho Chang – pensou a garota, deixando de sorrir.

Sim, o homem de sua vida era casado. Não se relacionava tão bem com a esposa de uns tempos para càmas ainda sim _era_ casado. Precisavam conversar sobre isso, concluiu ela, enquanto colocava um robe e ia arranjar algo para comer.

Depois de preparar duas canecas de café, subiu para o quarto e Harry já estava acordado, colocando suas botas. Sorriu para a garota quando ela entrou.

- Já vai indo? – perguntou Gina, oferecendo o café para Harry.

- Obrigada – disse ele. – Sim, tenho que ir trabalhar...

- Ah, claro – disse Gina, sentando-se na ponta da cama.

Precisava conversar com ele sobre o que tinham feito. Harry vestiu a capa verde e bebeu os últimos goles de seu café, deixou a xícara no criado-mudo.

- Harry – começou Gina. – Nós precisamos conversar.

- Eu sei – disse ele, virando-se para ela, sério – Mas eu realmente preciso ir trabalhar.

Gina suspirou e assentiu. Harry foi até ela.

- Eu te amo – disse ele, encarando-a.

- Eu também – disse Gina.

Harry a beijou e ela sentiu-se no paraíso outra vez. Eles se afastaram.

- Me manda um coruja e eu venho aqui conversar com você – disse ele. Gina sorriu. – Obrigado pelo café – ele sorriu. – Até.

- Até – disse Gina, um pouco desanimada.

Ele aparatou deixando Gina ali sozinha, com muitas coisas na cabeça. Agora ela precisava ir trabalhar, precisava falar com Lolita. Uma coruja entrou largando um pacote e foi embora; sua varinha. Antes de ir trabalhar, percebeu que uma parte da foto rasgada havia sumido, só restara a parte onde estava Harry. Ele havia levado o pedaço onde Gina aparecia.

- CASADO! – gritou Lolita, depois que Gina lhe contou o que acontecera.

- Fala baixo... – disse Gina, olhando para os lados, rosto vermelho. – É, casado... Eu sei que isso não é coisa que se faça, mas fugiu do nosso controle...

- Sei, sei – disse Lolita, olhar desconfiado no rosto. – Não é aquele do seu aniversário, é?

- Não! – exclamou Gina. – De jeito nenhum... Mas esse é do colégio também... Um amigo do meu irmão...

- Amigo do seu irmão! – exclamou Lolita, fazendo outras cabeças se virarem para elas no bar.

- Fala _baixo_, por favor...

- Mas como foi? – perguntou Lolita.

- Foi perfeito. – seus olhos brilharam. - Foi minha primeira vez com ele e nós já havíamos namorado no colégio...

- Você só se encontra com esse pessoal, né? – perguntou Lolita, distraída. Gina balançou a cabeça, emburrada. – Olha, se foi bom não tem com o que se preocupar...

Gina encerrou a conversa por ali, Lolita não a ajudou muito, precisava contar para outra pessoa. Pensou em sua mãe, mas ela provavelmente mataria Gina por causa disso. Então pensou em Hermione; era a única verdadeira amiga que Gina tinha tirando Lolita. Escreveu uma carta para ela, pedindo que a visitasse hoje a noite. Antes do expediente acabar, Gina recebeu uma coruja confirmando a visita. Correu nervosa para casa.

Hermione chegou as nove, depois de uma janta que tivera com o pessoal do trabalho.

- Então – disse Hermione, sentada em um sofá na sala de visitas. , que é tão importante que precisa me contar?

Gina lançou um olhar nervoso a Hermione, que bebericava café.

- É que eu fiz uma coisa... – começou Gina, andando de um lado para o outro.

- O que seria? – perguntou Hermione, calma.

Pensou que o que iria dizer não era o que Hermione estava esperando. Gina nunca fora de aprontar com _esse tipo de coisa_, sempre fora uma garota respeitosa. Lançou outro olhar nervoso para Hermione.

- Sabe o Harry? Bom, ele tem tentado me contatar, não é? – Hermione afirmou com a cabeça. – Certo, ele veio me visitar ontem e então eu, a gente, nós... – Gina parou e Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas como se não estivesse acontecendo nada demais. – Eu dormi com ele.

Hermione, que estava bebendo um gole de café, cuspiu ao ouvir Gina, fez uma cara de assombro.

- Você o _quê_!

- Eu dormi com ele! – repetiu Gina desesperada. – Ele apareceu aqui em casa de repente e disse que me amava e me beijou e as coisa fugiram do controle!

- Eu não acredito no que está me dizendo – disse Hermione, balançando a cabeça. Parecia perplexa.

- Eu sei – respondeu Gina.

- Ele é _casado_ – disse Hermione, olhando Gina com desaprovação.

- Eu sei! – repetiu Gina, que agora parara de andar de um lado para o outro e fixava Hermione atentamente.

Gina decidira encobrir a parte que fora atacada por Comensais e Harry a salvara para não deixar Hermione mais preocupada ainda.

- Pelo menos tomaram _precauções_, né? – perguntou Hermione.

- Sim – respondeu Gina, mordendo as unhas.

- Mas Gina... Ele e Cho...

- Eles são casados, eu sei! – choramingou Gina.

Hermione suspirou, fitava o chão, ficava assim geralmente quando estava raciocinando algo importante. Depois de uma longa pausa que quase matou Gina de expectativa, Hermione falou:

- Por que me contou isso? – perguntou Hermione, encarando ela.

- Não sei – disse Gina, se sentando em um sofá na frente de Hermione. – Eu precisava...

- Você sabe que o que fez foi errado, né?

- Sei, Mione... – respondeu Gina apoiando o rosto nas mão. – Mas eu... Esquece.

Ela se levantou e foi para a cozinha. Se apoiou na mesa e escutou um craque. Hermione tinha ido embora. Com lágrimas nos olhos, Gina correu escada acima para seu quarto, deitou-se na cama. Sentiu o cheiro dele em seu travesseiro. Desatou a chorar.

**Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time  
****Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you**

Sentia sua falta e sentia-se culpada por isso. _Ele era casado_. Tinha que botar isso em sua cabeça. Mas queria ele ali com ela. Sentir sua mão acariciar o topo sua cabeça enquanto ela chorava.

**Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time  
****And hung me on a line  
****Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you**

"Não", pensou ela. "Ele não pode ficar com você". Ao pensar isso sentiu-se sozinha. Não tinha mais ninguém por perto. Brigara com Hermione, uma de suas únicas amigas e provavelmente ela contaria a Rony, que ficaria bravo com Gina também. Depois seriam seus pais e irmãos que saberiam.

**Maybe I'm a girl  
****And maybe I'm a lonely girl  
****Who's in the middle of something  
****That she doesn't really understand  
****Maybe I'm a girl  
****And maybe you're the only man  
****Who could ever help me  
****Baby won't you help me understand**

E tudo isso por que dormira com Harry. Mas ele é casado. Mas mesmo assim. Mas ele _é_ casado. Mas... Não conseguiu encontrar um desculpa para Hermione não ter ficado perplexa ao ouvir aquilo. Daqui a pouco, provavelmente estaria recebendo cartas e cartas de seus familiares.

**Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time  
****Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you  
****Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song  
****Right me when I'm wrong  
****Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you**

Calma, não precisa exagerar. Hermione nunca fora de fofocas. Só Rony estaria sabendo por agora... E só depois chegariam as cartas... ou talvez os berradores... Mas não tinha ninguém para a consolar agora... Teria que lidar com isso sozinha... Harry era casado...

**Maybe I'm a girl  
****And maybe I'm a lonely girl  
****Who's in the middle of something  
****That she doesn't really understand  
****Maybe I'm a girl  
****And maybe you're the only man  
****Who could ever help me  
****Baby won't you help me understand**

"Por que eu fiz isso?", perguntou uma voz desesperada em sua cabeça.

"Por que você o ama, oras", respondeu outra.

"Mas isso não é desculpa para _dormir_ com ele..."

Gina deu murros na cabeça.

"Ele virá quando você o chamar!" disse a segunda voz.

**Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time  
****Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you**

Gina sentiu outra grande necessidade de falar com Harry. Precisava resolver esse assunto... O que iriam fazer a respeito? Ele nem mencionara deixar Cho Chang... Provavelmente estaria com ela agora... Lhe fazendo companhia...

**Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song  
****Right me when I'm wrong  
****Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you**

Sentiu suas pálpebras pesarem e não fez nenhum esforço para manter-se acordada, tivera um de seus dias mais cansativos.

Janeiro passou rapidamente enquanto os pensamentos de Gina só se voltavam para uma coisa: "Escrevo ou não escrevo?". Uma parte queria muito ver Harry, beijílo outra vez, tê-lo nos braços... E a outra parte não queria se arriscar cair na tentação do garoto; precisava conversar com Harry, mas não podia se arriscar a cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Pior que o dilema incansável só foi a chegada do dia quatorze de fevereiro.

As lojas do vilarejo tinham sido decoradas em tons de rosa e vermelho, até o Varinhas Cobalto tinha entrado no clima e colocado corações pelo bar. Só para coroar, todos pareciam ter alguém para passar o dia, menos ela. E mesmo que ela e Harry tivessem alguma coisa, ele passaria o dia com _a mulher_ dele.

- Eu posso desmarcar para ficar com você, se quiser – ofereceu Lolita.

- Nem pense nisso – respondeu Gina.

Lolita vinha falando do Dia dos Namorados desde o início de fevereiro, ela iria se encontrar com o cara que ela havia ficado no seu aniversário.

Gina rumou para casa sozinha, vento cortante lhe bagunçando os cabelos, e viu até os velhos de braços dados na rua principal. Soltou um suspiro cansado e entrou em casa. Foi até a cozinha, deixou suas coisas em cima da mesa e largou-se em uma cadeira. Ficou ali até sentir o estômago roncar.

Jantou sozinha, entediada, enquanto podia sentir o cheiro das flores que vinham de seu próprio jardim. Era primavera. Suspirou cansada outra vez e ficou na janela observando o sol se por. Fazia semanas que não via o sol poente, tão distraída que estava em seus pensamentos sobre Harry. Precisava falar com ele... Ou melhor, precisava de um vinho.

Ficou sentada na cozinha bebendo vinho do porto sozinha. Sozinha... Sozinha. Soltou outro suspiro cansado. Virou a taça de vinho, um calor percorreu-lhe o corpo e achou melhor parar por hoje. Guardou a garrafa e subiu para seu quarto. Gina sempre fora fraca para bebidas e sentiu-se um pouco tonta. Tirou a roupa e a atirou encima de sua cadeira.

Desajeitada, enfiou a camisola pela cabeça e entrou na cama, se encolheu, agarrando as cobertas.

CRASH. Uma coisa que parecia vidro estilhou-se no chão. Gina sentou-se na cama sonolenta. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, foi até o pé da escada. As luzes estavam ligadas na cozinha, viu a sombra de alguém indo subir as escada. O pânico se apoderou dela, entrou para a sala de estar e encostou-se na parede, respiração acelerada.

Escutou a pessoa subir a escadas lentamente, prendeu a respiração quando ela chegou ao segundo andar, sentiu o vento que a capa provocou quando a pessoa virou o corredor. Estava indo para seu quarto... Quem era? Alguém que já estivera na sua casa, pois parecia saber exatamente onde estava indo.

Pegou a primeira coisa que estava ao alcance de sua mão, um cinzeiro de vidro grande, redondo e pesado. Precipitou-se pela porta da sala furtivamente, foi até o quarto. Ali estava o vulto que mal se enxergava no escuro.

Levantou o cinzeiro. PÁ. Uma exclamação de dor e ele já estava jazido no chão, desmaiado.

* * *

**N/A3:** Quem serááá�? Será Draco? Será um Comensal? Será Lucio Malfoy? Será Harry Potter? Será o Tio Voldie! Descubram no próximo capítulo! x) 

**N/A4:** Esse capítulo foi completamente sem graça, eu sei... mas o próximo vai ser mais emocionante! Eu prometo!

**Respostas:**

**Thallin:** Que feitiço? Eu te perguntou... E aGina não virou alcoolatra! Ela só bebeu pra se distrair um pouquinho! Hehehe... Espero que tenho gostado desse cap. ae..

**Miaka:** Que bom que você gostou da Gina e Harry! E sim, Gina sente alguma coisa pelo Draco, só que é evidente pras ela que ele só queria comer ela depois de ter sumido e isso magoou mto nossa ruivinha querida...Previsão de aparecimento do Draco: pelo cap 13 ou 14 ele volta... Ou antes talvez!

**Michele:** Que com que você gosotu do Harry! Parou de ser só uma sombra na fic e entrou de cabeça... Se é que tu me entende... (ai, que horror... Huahuahuahua...) Aqui ta o novo cap sua louca que vai reescrever o 10 da União! xpppp

Que houve com as Reviews? Postem gente! OBS: o prósimo cap só vem quando a tiver as quatro reviews... Viu, senhora Fefa sumida?

**Bjos! Pra todos vocês, minhas jujubas!**


	8. O convite

**N/A:** Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa não ter postado esse cap antes! Estou me sentindo muito malvada! Mas é que as aulas começaram e eu não tenho pensado em outra coisa... Bom, vamos ao que interesa!

* * *

**Capítulo 8: "O convite" **

Gina, ainda segurando o cinzeiro, tentou virar o homem, ou talvez uma mulher muito corpulenta, para poder ver seu rosto. Ergueu o cinzeiro quando virou o rosto da pessoa. Era um jovem. Gina soltou um exclamação. Correu e apanhou sua varinha do criado-mudo, largou o cinzeiro. Ele estava com parte das costas encostadas na cama de Gina, ela se adiantou até ele e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.

_- Enervate!_ – sussurrou ela. Ele se mexeu. – Harry? Acorde...

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente, eles brilharam. Ele encarou Gina ao seu lado. Tocou o topo de sua cabeça e soltou um "ai!".

_- _Me desculpe – pediu Gina, nervosa. – Eu não tinha pego minha varinha... Desculpe, estava muito assustada.

_- _Tudo bem – disse ele, com a voz rouca. – Eu não deveria ter vindo sem avisar.

Se apoiou na cama de Gina para tentar se levantar, ela o ajudou a sentar na cama.

_- _O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela, surpresa. – _Lumus!_ – as luzes do quarto se acenderam.

_- _Eu vim te ver, oras... – disse ele. – Não tinha me escrito ainda, então resolvi passar aqui no dia dos namorados – ele consultou o relógio. – Cheguei um pouco atrasado...

_- _Mas e a Cho? – perguntou ela, sentando-se ao lado dele.

_- _Ah – ele fez um cara feia. – Brigamos.

_- _Vocês só brigam? – perguntou Gina, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

_- _Não... Só as vezes – o tom dele não era convincente.

_- _Você não deveriaestar na cama com ela agora?

_- _Não – respondeu Harry, encarando a garota.

_- _Como não! – exclamou Gina. – Vocês são... casados.

_- _Eu sei, mas... É como eu te disse, nós brigamos e eu sai de casa...

Gina fez uma cara feia para ele, que encolheu os ombros.

_- _Por que veio me ver?

_- _Acho que as razões de eu estar aqui são bem claras...

_- _Que você brigou com ela? – respondeu Gina, com desdém.

_- _Não! Que eu gosto de você, sua cabeça dura – disse Harry.

Harry pegou a mão da garota e a olhou nos olhos. Gina começou a travar uma batalha interna. Ele pegou seu rosto. Gina sentiu o coração bater forte, mas ela não podia... Tinha que falar com ele como adultos e resolver isso o mais rápido possível. Harry aproximou seu rosto do dela. Ah, não, ah, não...

Beijaram-se lentamente, línguas roçaram. Gina sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo ao toque suave do garoto. Se afastaram.

_- _Eu gosto de você – confirmou ele.

_- _Como posso ter certeza que não diz isso só para transar comigo?

_- _Por que eu não vou transar com você, Gina – respondeu ele, sorriso meigo no rosto.

_- _Ah, é? – riu Gina.

_- _Sim – disse Harry. – Passaremos a noite juntos para eu te provar que eu não venho aqui só para me aproveitar de você.

Gina sorriu e ele a beijou novamente. Ela deitou-se em um lado da cama enquanto Harry tirava suas capas e sapatos. Ele deitou-se ao seu lado, um virado para o outro. Ficaram se encarando com sorrisos bobos no rosto.

_- _Me belisque – pediu Harry, estendendo o braço para ela.

_- _Por que? – riu Gina.

_- _Para ter certeza de que não estou sonhando... – respondeu ele.

Gina agarrou a pele do garoto e torceu. Harry deu um grito de dor e ela desatou a rir. Ele massageou o lugar onde ela o havia beliscado fazendo uma careta.

_- _Com certeza não é um sonho – riu ele.

_- _Com certeza – afirmou Gina.

Ela aproximou seu rosto ao do garoto, passou a mão em seus cabelos, o beijou. Ele passou o braço envolta do que pode de Gina.

Coçou os olhos e tentou focar a imagem. Harry deitado ao seu lado a observava. Gina tapou o rosto com as mãos, ele começou a rir. Pegou as mãos da garota e destapou seu rosto.

_- _Não se esconda – riu ele. – Não é justo esconder um rosto tão lindo quanto o seu de mim...

_- _Que mentira – sorriu ela.

Ele a beijou.

_- _Você acha que eu te beijaria assim se não fosse tão linda? – perguntou ele, sorrindo. – Você me inspira...

_- _Então eu devo ser divina pra fazer você beijar que nem um deus...

Se encararam, felizes. Gina mordeu o lábio inferior. Harry se aproximou dela, a beijou novamente.

_- _Eu te amo – murmurou ele ao ouvido da garota. Beijou seu pescoço.

_- _Eu também. – sorriu Gina, feliz.

BAQUE. Uma coruja bate na janela, ela trazia o Profeta Diário. Gina se levanta e recebe o jornal. Harry se senta. Ela joga o jornal encima da cama.

_- _Preciso ir trabalhar – disse Harry.

_- _Eu também – disse Gina, infeliz. – Quer café?

_- _Não, estou atrasado – disse ele colocando suas capas. – Lá tem.

_- _Certo – disse Gina. – Ainda precisamos conversar. Você sabe sobre o que...

_- _Eu sei – disse ele, se virando para ela. – Me manda uma carta dessa vez, né?

_- _Vou ver se tenho um espaço na minha agenda pra você – sorriu Gina.

_- _Sim, senhorita – riu ele.

Harry a pegou pelo rosto e a trouxe para perto de si. A encarou nos olhos, depois a beijou apaixonadamente.

_- _Já disse que te amo? – suspirou ele.

_- _Já – sorriu Gina.

Ele deu um sorriso triste.

_- _Temos que conversar mesmo – falou ele.

_- _É.

_- _Até – disse Harry.

_- _'Té – acenou Gina com a mão.

Craque. Harry aparatou. Não haviam conversado ainda e já era o segundo encontro deles. Gina estava inegavelmente feliz e procurou não pensar nisso. Vestiu-se e foi trabalhar.

Continuou sem escrever para Harry até o final do mês. Lera no jornal que ele andara muito ocupado nos últimos tempos. Agora mais triste, voltou a se sentir culpada pelo que fizera. Dia primeiro de março, recebera uma carta estranha de Hermione.

_Cara Gina,_

_Estou lhe escrevendo para demonstrar minha preocupação em relação a sua pessoa. Ando muito aflita desde que me contou sobre o que aconteceu entre você e Harry. Queria dizer que entendo que a situação fugiu de seu controle, mas espero que não esteja mais se encontrando com ele. Também estou lhe escrevendo porque preciso conversar pessoalmente. Mande-me uma coruja logo que receber essa carta informando quando poderá me ver. _

_Sinceramente,_

_Hermione Granger_

Gina estranhou Hermione ter lhe escrito para dizer que a entendera. Que será que queria conversar? Gina lhe respondeu e mandou a coruja de volta para a dona. Escreveu que ela poderia vir amanhã. Ao acordar no dia seguinte, uma coruja veio com a confirmação de Hermione. As oito horas ela viria.

Gina esperava Hermione ansiosa na sala de visitas. Craque. Hermione estava ali.

_- _Olá – disse Gina.

_- _Oi, Gina – disse Hermione.

_- _Sente-se – falou Gina.

Hermione e Gina se sentaram de lados opostos da sala, se encararam.

_- _Eu vim aqui – começou Hermione. – para lhe pedir desculpa pelo jeito que eu falei com você naquele dia – Gina levantou as sobrancelhas. – Você já é adulta e sabe as conseqüências dos seus atos – Gina assentiu, agradecida. – Também para dizer que não contei a ninguém o que você me disse, porque sei que confia a mim _suas_ coisas e eu confio a ti as _minhas_ coisas, e eu não gostaria que você contasse _minhas_ coisas para outros, e como também sei que não o faz, assim eu faço também.

Ela parou para respirar. Gina estava realmente agradecida pelo que ela estava fazendo.

_- _Vem càGina – pediu Hermione, apontando o lugar ao seu lado no sofá.

Gina se levantou e sentou ao lado de Hermione, que saltou no pescoço da garota.

_- _Ai, amiga – disse Hermione. – Você quer ser minha madrinha de casamento?

Deixou o queixo caiu e Hermione a soltou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

_- _Você e Rony...

_- _Sim! – disse Hermione, excitada.

_- _Claro, eu adoraria! – disse Gina forçando as palavras para saírem.

Estava atordoada de tanta surpresa. Finalmente Rony e Mione iram se casar! Uma felicidade espontânea preencheu a garota enquanto assimilava.

_- _Ai, que bom! – exclamou Hermione, se agarrando ao pescoço da amiga outra vez.

Gina abraçou Hermione, sorrindo da felicidade dela. Pelo menos os dois poderiam ficar juntos e se casar, ao contrário de Gina...

_- _Só tem uma coisa – começou Hermione. – O seu par... é o Harry.

_- _O que? – exclamou Gina.

_- _É – disse Hermione, cara de assombro. – Rony deu a idéia...

_- _Mas Cho...

_- _Bom – continuou Hermione. – Ela não é exatamente nossa amiga...

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto Gina deixava o queixo cair. Claro que Rony tinha dado aquela idéia, não tinha nem noção do que estava acontecendo entre ela e Harry.

_- _Você ainda quer, né? – perguntou Hermione, esperançosa.

_- _Sim, claro, mas... – encarou a amiga. – Sei lá...

_- _Ah, Gina. Você não ficou mais com ele desde aquela vez, não é? – perguntou Hermione.

_- _É – mentiu Gina.

_- _Então! – disse Hermione. - Eu sei que vai ser difícil olhar na cara dele, mas é só na hora de entrarem e saírem da igreja...

_- _Sim – disse Gina, fitando o chão.

Mas na realidade não via nada. Estava pensando no que seria ter Harry como acompanhante no casamento de Hermione. E o que será que Cho acharia disso? Balançou a cabeça levemente e mirou Hermione. Forçou-se a desviar seus pensamentos.

_- _Quem mais vão ser os padrinhos? – perguntou.

_- _Os pais de Rony e os meus – disse Hermione, radiante.

Gina deu um sorriso sem graça. Eles seriam os únicos que não eram parentes dentre os padrinhos.

_- _Eu tenho que ir agora – falou Hermione se levantando.

_- _Tudo bem – disse Gina, se levantando também. – Obrigada pelo convite.

_- _Não tem de quê – sorriu Hermione. – Vai receber o convite oficial daqui a alguns dias. Até lá.

_- _Até – acenou Gina.

Craque. Hermione se fora, não brava daquela vez, mas causando um grande impacto em Gina. Ela caiu sentada no sofàapoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Seria par de Harry no casamento... Era o que ela mais queria no mundo, mas por outro lado tinha Cho Chang, _a esposa_. Gina suspirou e resolveu ir comer alguma coisa, estava faminta.

Exatamente uma semana depois recebera o convite. A cerimônia se realizaria as cinco da tarde no dia 7 de abril em uma igreja num lugar onde Gina não conhecia. Junto com o convite, Hermione lhe mandara um bilhete dizendo para usar o vestido que ganhara de Natal. Gina tirou o vestido do armário, não o via desde o dia que ganhara, o colocou junto ao corpo em frente o espelho. Era realmente bonito, vermelho ficava bem em Gina. Tinha alças grossas que formavam um decote. Guardou-o.

Enquanto mais queria que chegasse o dia, mais ficava ansiosa e nervosa com o fato que veria Harry. Tinha contado tudo para Lolita, sem mencionar nomes como sempre, e ela dizia para Gina agarra-lo enquanto dançavam. Claro que ela não cogitou essa opção em nenhum segundo até o ensaio que tiveram umas semanas antes.

Eles se encontraram na igreja onde aconteceria o casamento e ensaiaram as entradas, depois foram para o restaurante onde seria a festa para ensaiar a dança. Rony e Hermione começavam , depois os padrinhos iam para a pista acompanhar o casal. A única coisa que impediu Gina de beija-lo enquanto dançavam bem próximos foi a presença de Cho Chang no ensaio. Ela continuava bonita como era nos tempos de escola, mas seus cabelos negros, que eram longos, estavam acima dos ombros.

Harry também parecia querer beijar Gina, o que a fez sentir-se muito culpada enquanto dançavam grudados para lá e para cá. Podia sentir sua respiração acelerar quando chegavam mais perto um do outro. Ele passava as mãos pelos rosto quando faziam uma pausa e Gina suspirava fundo. Não se falaram muito para evitar desastres e desconfiança por parte da _esposa_.

* * *

**N/A2:** Espero que os meus amados, queridos, doces leitores tenham gostado desse capítulo, senão eu mato a Michele! Hauhauahuahauha... Ta, brincaderinha... Não sei nem se eu tenho direito de pedir reviews, mas em todo caso... 

Reviews, por favor!

O próximo cap vai ter bastante sobre o que foi o romance da Gina e do Harry no colégio... Com direito a flashback e tudo! E eeu vou fazer um song para os DG's de carteirinha mostrando a visão do Draco sobre o caso que ele a Gina tiveram quando ela tava no quinto ano... Muitas revelações! (Ou não... >P)

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**GWM:** Desculpa, mas tive que seguir seu exemplo, sabe... Você tem tantas reviews! Huahuahua... Olha, eu não decidi o shipper ainda como você sabe... Mas eu não decidi o _dessa_ fic! Quando eu estiver no final dessa, tenho ainda **3 **fanfics que é DG confirmado! Dai se você quiser ler esteja a vontade! (eu neeem estou me auto-promovendo...)

**Michele:** Sim! Eu sou má Acabo o cap. no meio da expectativa e demoro quase um mês pra postar o próximo... Huahuahuahua... Espero que tenho gostado desse cap sem sal nem açucar... Bjosss

**Thallin:** O senhor Thallin sempre tirando muitas conclusões... E quase smepre certo! Hehehe... Desulpa ter demorado pra postar o cap. e cadê você que não aparece mais no MSN? (olha quem fala...) Nem vou comentar suas suposições, senão eu possso revelar algo importante da trama da história! (Ohhhhhh...) Não me abandona, que eu não vou abandonar a fic!

**Miaka:** Aqui está o cap.! Huahuahuahua... Sim, os dois são uns safados! É a Hermione foi màmas se redimiu nesse cap, né? Que bom que você presta atenção nas minhas dicas! Espero que tenha gostadodo convite pro casamento da Mione... Não me abandona! Bjosss

**Fefa Guarda-Chuva:** Eu apooooooosto que você gostou desse cap.! Pouts, seu comentário foi cortado de novo... Mas eu sei que você gostou! Hehehe, a mais convencida...

**O próximo cap não tardará a chegar como esse! E eu não vou desistir da fic, não se preocupem!**


	9. O dia da boba

**N/A:** Olá gente! Esse cap. vai explicar melhor como foi o relacionamento da Gina e do Harry na escola... Vocês podem acabar gostando ou odiando mais ele... (acho que a segunda opção é mais possível). Também escrevi sobre como foi o último ano de Gina na escola, com toda aquela coisa de Voldemort e etc... Vai ta cheio de lembranças e flashbacks, meio monótono, eu confesso, mas valeu a pena... Gostei muito de escrever esse capítulo! Sem mais, vamos ao que interessa...

* * *

**Capítulo 9: "O dia da boba"**

Gina chegou ao Varinhas cedo naquele dia. Foi para a sala dos funcionários botar o uniforme de garçonete. Ainda com sono, foi para o balcão esperar os clientes. Cruzou com Paolo e o cumprimentou. Apoiou-se no balcão com os cotovelos, cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

Faltavam apenas sete dias para o casamento de Hermione e Rony, contando hoje. Chegaram dois velhos e pediram torradas. Gina passou o pedido para Tony, ajudante do cozinheiro. Bocejou apoiando a cabeça nas mãos novamente. Lolita chegou sorrateiramente e deu um susto na garota. Desatou a rir com a cara assustada de Gina.

– Ah, vai se catar – exclamou Gina, levando as torradas para os velhos.

Lolita continuou a rir durante a manhã inteira, imitando a cara que Gina fez depois do susto, a deixando muito brava.

– Gina – disse Lolita, enquanto almoçavam. – Preciso te dizer uma coisa.

– O que? – perguntou Gina, de boca cheia.

– Eu vou ter que te demitir.

– QUÊ? – exclamou Gina.

– AH, Gina, me desculpe...

– Mas – Gina sentiu seu estômago despencar. Estava sem fala.

– Gina – chamou Lolita.

Ela encarou a amiga. Não disse nada.

– Primeiro de abril! – exclamou Lolita, sorrindo.

Gina deixou o queixo cair. Que boba que era mesmo.

– Vou te matar! – exclamou Gina, ameaçando Lolita com o garfo, enquanto ela se dobrava de tanto rir.

Sorriu involuntariamente. Por um momento achara que tivesse perdido a única coisa que a sustentava, mas era primeiro de abril. Como não havia se lembrado disso? Talvez a expectativa do casamento estaria a distraindo.

Quando era quase sete horas, uma coruja entrou voando pela porta do Varinhas, largou um cartão no colo de Gina e foi embora. Ela pegou o cartão verde com letras que mudavam de cor dizendo: "Para nossa querida irmã..." Provavelmente de Fred e Jorge. O abriu e algo gosmento voou para a cara de Gina a deixando coberta de uma gosma verde e nojenta. Cuspiu e tirou a gosma dos olhos para poder ler o que o cartão dizia:

_"Acaba de experimentar nossa mais nova invenção: Meleca de Trasgo! Estamos realmente satisfeitos que seja a primeira a receber a Meleca no dia mais legal do ano! Não se preocupe porque todos receberão um cartão também! Favor não contar aos outros o que vem dentro! Fred e Jorge Weasley."_

O rosto de Gina se contorceu de raiva, fechou o cartão e o atirou na lixeira, enquanto Lolita ria da cara melecada dela. Ergueu sua varinha na altura do rosto.

– Limpar! – exclamou ela e a gosma verde se foi.

Pegou um copo e botou uma dose de uísque de fogo para tirar o gosto ruim da boca. Virou goela abaixo e acabou com um gole só. Voltou-se para Lolita que ainda ria. Revirou os olhos e foi tirar o uniforme. Rumou para a casa ainda brava.

Era primeiro de abril e Gina nem se lembrara disso. Era seu dia favorito em Hogwarts e quando março chegava, ela e os gêmeos Weasley contavam os dias para o Dia dos Bobos, enquanto eles estavam no colégio. Mas mesmo depois deles fugirem, Gina continuou a botar em prática travessuras no Dia dos Bobos.

No quinto ano, disse a Hermione que perdera seu livro de Aritmancia no lago, e a garota quase chorou antes de Gina gritar "Primeiro de abril!". Também disse para Harry, que era seu namorado na época, que estava grávida de Colin Creevey, o que o deixou de queixo caído por minutos antes de Gina anunciar o dia. Disse a Rony que Katie estava pensando em botar Neville no lugar dele para goleiro no próximo jogo contra a Lufa-lufa, e ele quase foi até a capitã antes de Gina berrar "Primeiro de abril!".

No sexto ano, contara a Hermione que perdera outro livro, e outra vez ela acreditou, mas dessa vez quase fez um feitiço de tão brava que ela estava por ter sido enganada duas vezes. Contou a Harry que ele fora muito mal na redação de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que valia nota, e ele também ficou extremamente bravo quando ela revelou o dia que era. Disse novamente a Rony que Katie iria troca-lo por Dênis Creevey no próximo jogo, e outra vez ele caiu na mesma história.

O primeiros de Abril fizeram parte dos dias mais engraçados de Gina em Hogwarts, até o sétimo ano, que foi quando ela perdeu quase todos seus amigos depois de espalharem que ela havia sido a culpada e o motivo de Dumbledore ter morrido. Os únicos que pareciam saber a verdade eram Luna e os professores, que a olhavam com ares de pena toda vez que ela cruzava com eles, até Snape parecia ter parado de implicar com ela nas aulas de Poções, como fazia nos anos passados.

Gina ainda se lembrava com clareza do caos que foi depois da morte de Dumbledore. Comensais começaram a agir sem cautela. Invadiram Hogsmeade em um passeio antes do Natal, onde Gina e Luna quase foram pegas, mas graças a _Armada de Dumbledore_ conseguiram se defender e proteger alunos mais novos.

Foi só quando Gina se formou que os Comensais voltaram a ser cautelosos, e isso era resultado do medo que eles tinham do mais novo e mais fervoroso auror: Harry Potter. Voldemort talvez não tivesse medo de Harry, mas seus seguidores tinham.

Pouco depois de começarem a namorar, Harry encorajava Gina a dizer o nome real dele, de Voldemort. Demorou um pouco, mas ela começou a faze-lo desde então, e parou de chama-lo de Tom em seu intimo. Hermione também já dizia o nome e Rony foi o que mais demorou para livrar-se do medo do nome.

Gina jantou e tomou um banho. Foi para seu quarto e deitou-se na cama. Pegou um calendário e riscou o dia um, dando um suspiro cansado. Botou-o de lado.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente daquele dia. Dia vinte e três de dezembro.

_Cobertos de cachecóis e com as faces coradas depois de uma guerra de bolas de neve, jogaram-se embaixo de uma árvore. Deram risadas gostosas._

– _Estou morta – falou uma Gina de quinze para um Harry de dezesseis._

– _Eu também – disse ele._

_Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, fitando os galhos cheios de neve. Harry virou o rosto para Gina, que fez o mesmo em seguida._

– _Gina, eu queria te falar um coisa – começou ele._

– _Pode falar – disse ela, fingindo segurança. "Oh, não! Ele vai me dar o fora..."_

– _É que... Nós dois estamos, hum... "ficando" desde o começo do mês e... – ele parou por um momento, deixando Gina mais nervosa do que antes. – E eu queria saber... quer dizer, eu descobri que... Que eu realmente, que eu gosto de... você e... Eu queria saber se você... – ele inspirou fundo. – Se você não quer ser minha namorada?_

_Gina sentiu sua entranhas se revirarem e uma sensação de felicidade percorrendo cada centímetro de seu corpo. Tentou dar o mais discreto sorriso para não deixar na cara. Ele parecia extremamente aflito e nervoso. _

– _Eu também realmente gosto de você, Harry – disse ela. Ele sorriu. – E eu digo sim._

_O sorriso de Harry se abriu mais ainda, mostrando que ele também estava feliz. Gina sorriu involuntariamente. Eles estavam namorando!_

_Ele veio para perto dela, aproximou rosto e se beijaram. _

– _Virgínia Weasley... Minha namorada... – disse ele, de olhos fechados. – Isso é demais._

_Ela riu. Ficaram ali pelo resto da tarde._

Gina sorriu ao se lembrar do dia em que Harry a pedira em namoro. E não podia deixar de lembrar o que acontecera no ano seguinte.

– _Posso abrir os olhos agora? – perguntou Gina, nervosa._

– _Pode – disse Harry._

_Gina abriu os olhos e se deparou com um árvore coberta de neve, mas também cheia de corações vermelhos pendurados que brilhavam. Deixou o queixo cair. Harry a abraçou por trás e lhe mostrou um canivete._

– _Temos algo a fazer – ele a segurou pela mão e a trouxe para perto da árvore._

_Ela arregalou os olhos, ansiosa. Ele começou a perfurar e escavar o tronco, formando um coração torto, escreveu "Harry" na parte decima e um "e" logo abaixo. Estendeu o canivete._

– _Escreva seu nome – pediu ele, sorrindo._

_Gina pegou e com dificuldade escreveu "Gina" embaixo do "e". Sorriu para Harry, que guardou o canivete no bolso do casaco. Pegou ela pela cintura a trouxe para perto._

– _Feliz um ano de namoro – disse Harry, sorrindo._

_Se beijaram apaixonadamente._

Suspirou, tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto. Colocou o pijama e entrou dentro da cama. Aconchegou a cabeça no travesseiro.

_Zz_

_Ele foi abrindo os olhos lentamente. Gina sentiu seu coração na garganta quando percebeu que fazia três dias que ele não os abria. Ele parecia continuar cansado. Ela o encarou. Ele piscou. Se sentou rapidamente na cama da ala hospitalar, pegou seus óculos e os botou. _

– _Gina – disse ele._

_Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, correu para os braços do garoto. Sentiu o seu cheiro. Por vários momentos achou que ele não voltaria a abri-los. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos dela. _

– _Eu te amo – sussurrou baixinho no ouvido da garota._

– _Pensei que não iria te abraçar novamente – soluçou ela._

– _Que bom que você está errada – disse ele, aliviado._

_Eles se afastaram e Gina sentou-se na cama, o fitando preocupada_

– _Como você est�?– perguntou Harry._

– _Melhor do que você – disse ela, dando um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes, mas ainda assim parecendo preocupada._

– _E Voldemort? O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou Harry, mas dessa vez com urgência._

– _Ele... Ele... – Harry a encarava com os olhos quase arregalados de curiosidade. – Rabicho... Rabicho veio para a Casa dos Riddle e..._

– _E...? – Harry parecia mais desesperado que antes._

– _E Rabicho... Ele... Ele ajudou Voldemort a fugir, ele trouxe uma chave de portal e... E Voldemort fugiu e está vivo..._

_Harry deixou o queixo cair. Ficou encarando cada centímetro de seu lençol enquanto Gina mordia o lábio inferior, com um expressão triste. Ele não havia escutado o pior._

– _Desculpe, Harry – falou ela, chamando a atenção do garoto. – É minha culpa que tudo isso aconteceu... Você nunca devia ter me seguido..._

– _Não é sua culpa, Gina – disse Harry, firmemente. – Acabou tudo bem para nós._

_Gina abaixou a cabeça. Sentia-se culpada por tudo aquilo. Se não fosse por ela, Harry nunca a teria seguido para a Casa dos Riddle, na tentativa de salvá-la._

– _Quero ver Dumbledore – disse Harry._

_Antes que Gina pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele colocou os pés no chão e desabou caindo de joelhos. Ela precipitou-se em pegá-lo pelos ombros e ajuda-lo a sentar-se na cama de novo._

– _Você está muito fraco, Harry! – alertou. – Não mexe suas pernas faz três dias e está fraco da batalha! Você não pode sair – disse Gina firme, ele a encarou._

– _Tudo bem – ele encolheu os ombros. – Podia chamar ele para mim?_

– _Harry, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa..._

_Eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo, Gina reunia as palavras. Ela se aproximou dele e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito. Harry pôs a mão em seus cabelos ruivos._

– _Harry – começou ela. – Dumbledore, ele apareceu logo depois que você caiu desmaiado... Ele e Voldemort lutaram... E ele ficou muito fraco, assim como Voldemort... Só que Rabicho apareceu, como eu te disse, e antes de levar Voldemort, ele pôs fogo na casa..._

_Gina sentia que a respiração de Harry estava falhando, e que seu coração batia em um ritmo irregular. Por que ela tinha que contar isso a ele?_

– _Então, quando eles haviam ido embora... Tive que levar vocês para fora da casa, porque era a única desperta... Me aproximei de Dumbledore, porque como ele é mais velho, pensei que era melhor começar por ele – ela parou por um instante. – Mas o teto desabou em cima dele. – Gina sentiu a respiração de Harry parar. Ela começou a ficar com os olhos embaçados – Eu cheguei mais perto me arrastando, porque eu estava de tornozelo quebrado e comecei a tirar as pedras das costas dele – lágrimas começaram a escorrer do seu rosto e ela estava com a voz falha – Ele pegou meu pulso com a única mão livre e disse: "Tire ele daqui" – Gina soluçava. – Eu tive... Tive que te salvar... Foi o último pedido dele..._

_Com lágrimas escorrendo, se afastou do peito de Harry para poder ver seu rosto. Foi horrível. Tinha seus olhos direcionados para baixo, mas estavam fora de foco. Estavam brilhando de lágrimas e cheios de choque e tristeza. Gina mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele a encarou._

_Ela gelou._

_Foi o pior olhar que alguém poderia receber e o pior que ela já havia recebido na vida. Um olhar de raiva, ódio, desprezo. Gina se afastou temerosa. Parecia que ele pularia no pescoço da garota a qualquer segundo para esganá-la. Ela se levantou da cama, mordendo o lábio tão forte que sentiu gosto de sangue na boca._

– _POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? – gritou Harry, fazendo ela se encolher. – VOCÊ O MATOU!_

– _Harry, ele ped… – remendou Gina._

– _POR QUE NÃO LEVOU ELE? – interrompeu Harry, lágrimas começaram a cair pelo seu rosto. – POR QUE NÃO O SALVOU? POR QUÊ? EU PREFERIA MORRER NO LUGAR DELE!_

_A cada palavra que Harry berrava, Gina se afastava mais e mais lágrimas caíam. _

– _Me desculpe, Harry..._

– _NÃO QUERO SUAS DESCULPAS! QUERO DUMBLEDORE DE VOLTA! QUE SERÁ DE HOGWARTS SEM ELE? VOCÊ NÃO COMPREENDE? NÃO PENSOU NISSO?_

– _EU TE AMO, HARRY! – exclamou ela. – Não podia te deixar morrer! Ele me pediu para salvá-lo!_

– _EU NÃO QUERO SEU AMOR! – berrou Harry._

_Gina parou ofegante. Estática. Congelada. Era demais para ela. Não queria escutar isso. Seus lábios começaram a tremer._

– _NÃO QUERO VOCÊ AQUI! NÃO QUERO NUNCA MAIS OLHAR PRA SUA CARA! EU TE ODEIO VIRGÍNIA WEASLEY!_

_Harry respirava em arquejos. Ele e Gina cairam num choro mais intenso do que antes, e puseram as mãos nos rostos. Ela saiu correndo da ala hospitalar, trombando com Rony e Hermione que vinham entrando. Rony a segurou pelos braços._

– _O que houve, Gina!– perguntou o irmão preocupado._

_Gina tentou se desvencilhar dos braços fortes de Rony, não conseguindo. Deu um tapa na cara do garoto e saiu correndo antes que ele pudesse a agarrar de novo. Correu pelo corredores de Hogwarts sem saber direito aonde ia. Trombou com várias pessoas até chegar ao sétimo andar, onde encontrou a Sala Precisa. Entrou e trancou a porta. Virou-se e viu vários sofá confortáveis e muitos, milhares de lenços de papel, onde ela poderia limpar as lágrimas. Passou dois dias inteiros lànão que ela soubesse disso, pois havia perdido a noção do tempo, até que Rony e Hermione conseguiram achá-la._

Gina acordou com lágrimas nos olhos na madrugada do dia dois de abril, faltando seis dias para o casamento de Rony e Hermione. Essa lembrança a atormentava desde que voltara para casa alguns dias depois de ter sido encontrada adormecida na Sala Precisa.

Pensou em Harry, e em escrever para ele contando, mas decidiu que ele não precisava ser incomodado com seus sonhos bobos. Adormeceu.

* * *

**N/A2:** E aí o que acharam? Odeiam ou gostam mais do Harry? Tá eu sei que ele foi um canalha, mas, veja bem, ele se arrependeu logo depois... E praaaaaaaa quem não sabe, dia 23 é o dia em que eu faço aniversário de namoro! E como dá pra notar hoje é dia 23! E hoje faço 5 meses de namoro...! Mas como meu namorado ta viajando eu to sozinha! Buábuábuá... E vocês, querendo ou não, devem muito a ele porque é dele que eu tiro inspiração para escrever essas dissertações sobre amor e paixão da nossa personagem Gina. E, por incrível que parece, Harry _E_ Draco tem traços de personalidade dele... Nem que seja só alguma falas ou expressões... Agora ele já deve ter lido os caps 10 e 11 que ele imprimiu pra levar...

ps: ta dando sério problemas pra aparecer o tracinho q vem antes das falas... alguem sabe o q ta acontecendo?

Tá. Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeega... Odeio quando vou escrevendo assim, descontroladamente.

**Comentem muchachos!**

Respostas:

**Michele: **Tá aqui o cap! Sem quase nenhuma atraso! Viu, quando eu posto, eu posto! E ai, que se achou? Você odeia o Harry agora né? Huhuhu, que coisa... Só queria que isso acontece nos próximos capítulos...

**G.W.M.:** Brigada, brigada, brigada... Nem o acreditando que alguém como _você _ta gostando da minha fic... Anjos Caídos é perfeito! Você devia deixar reviews para si mesma! Acho que não gostou muito desse cap, então, por causa do H/G, mas prometo que vai ter D/G por vir... Bjosss

**Fefa do Guarda-Chuva:** Você nem deve ter gostado desse cap! Sem dialogos quase... Mas ta fofis, não tÿ Huahuahua... É eles vão! Vamos ver se a Cho faz barraco na festa! Huahuahuahua... Pode deixar que no feriado eu escrevo bastante!Bjosss

**Miaka:** Ihhhhhh, agora você quer matar o Harry aposto... Talvez o Draco não seja casado, mas lindo daquele jeito, te garanto que pôs chifres em alguém... Mas essa Gina ta virando motivo de chifre pra todas as mulheres dessa fic! Que coisa, tadinha, é irresistível... Huahauhauhauahua... Brincadeirinha...

**Thallin:** Caro amigo das reviews gigantes! Que bom que você confia no Harry... Eu também! Hehehe... Malhação? Huahauhauhauaha... Quem sabe... Obrigada por não me abandonar!

**Obrigada pelas reviews, amiguinhos! Dark-Bride adora vocês! No feriado vou me matar escrevendo, viu? To querendo chegar no Draco já...**


	10. O Salão de Beleza

**N/A:** Olàqueridos leitores! Pre quem não notou eu postei "This Love" para os DG fans daqui, que é uma visão do Draco sobre o romance que ele teve com a Gina no colégio... Depois que a song tiver reviews eu posto a da Gina! Que vai se "Walk Away", a visão dela sobre os dois no colégio também...

Ahhhh não me abandonem! To triste... buá buá buá buá... Eu escrevo mal... buá buá buá...

* * *

**Capítulo 10: "O Salão de Beleza"**

– Virgínia Weasley! Eu espero não encontrá-la dormindo!

Gina misteriosamente escutou alguém gritar algo lá de baixo... Quem era? Lolita? Ah, não... Se atrasara para o trabalho outra vez...

Alguém subiu as escadas pisando forte e abriu a porta violentamente, Gina _quase_ viu alguém chegando perto dela e botar as mãos na cintura.

– Ah, Lolita... Me deixe dormir mais um pouco... Juro que trabalho até tarde hoje... – disse ela se agarrando ao travesseiro.

– Lolita uma ova! Não reconhece a própria mãe! – gritou a mulher ao seu lado.

Ainda com a visão borrada de sono, Gina virou-se e esfregou os olhos, podendo ver um mar de cabelos vermelhos. Era sua mãe.

– Ah, mãe, o que você quer...? Me deixe dormir. – resmungou Gina puxando os lençóis contra o corpo.

Molly fez uma cara furiosa e deu um aceno com a varinha, então os lençóis voaram para cima da cadeira em frente à escrivaninha, dobrados. Mais outro aceno e a camisola de Gina voou dobrada para o armário, a deixando somente de calcinha.

– MÃE! – exclamou a ruiva, cobrindo os seios.

– Ah, não me venha com "Mãe", sou mulher também! – disse Molly furiosa, enquanto acenava a varinha novamente e tirava um jeans e uma camisa branca do armário.

As roupas voaram até Gina e a foram vestindo sozinhas. Os botões da camisa se abriram sozinhos e as mangas se engataram nos braços de Gina enquanto ela puxava o cabelo bagunçado para fora da camisa. Quando vestido, o jeans abotoou-se sozinho.

– Esse jeans não era apertado em você, querida? – divagou Molly com a mão no queixo. – Você emagreceu! Está comendo bem?

– Claro que estou, mãe – resmungou Gina. – Posso saber o porque da visita espalhafatosa?

– Como "porque"? É o casamento, Gina!

Gina deixou o queixo cair. Claro! O casamento de Rony e Hermione... Era hoje! Como pudera se esquecer se passara quase a noite inteira imaginando como seria dar de cara com Cho e Harry juntos. Sim, ela já vira eles nos ensaios, mas na ocasião quem estava dançando com ele era ela! Agora teria que ver os dois de mãos dadas e trocando beijos a noite inteira, o que não tinha acontecido nos ensaios, porque pelo visto eles estavam meio brigados para variar.

Quando voltou a realidade sua mãe pegara o vestido de madrinha e arrumara a cama de Gina.

– Acordou? – perguntou a mãe.

– Sim – disse Gina emburrada.

– Vamos a Toca.

– Certo.

As duas aparataram na sala da Toca, que estava muito diferente do normal. Tinha uma arara de ferro onde estavam vários vestidos pendurados em cabides, e o seu voou para lá assim que chegaram. No lugar dos sofás haviam várias poltronas e espelhos na parede. Na sala se encontravam muitas, muitas mulheres. Somente mulheres.

– Onde estão meus irmãos? – perguntou Gina enquanto seguia a mãe até a cozinha e largava a bolsa encima da mesa, onde tinham muitas outras.

– Na casa de Rony e Hermione, assim como seu pai – disse Molly voltando para a sala.

– Por quê? – perguntou Gina, ainda seguindo a mãe.

– Aqui será nosso salão de beleza, querida! – falou Molly animada. – Hermione! Que bom que acordou!

Hermione acabara de aparecer de camisola ao pé da escada, coçando o olho.

– Olá Molly – disse ela bocejando. – Bom dia, Gina.

– Já estava na hora do seu café da manhã, querida! Preparei especialmente para você!

– Sério? – perguntou Hermione enquanto era arrastada para a cozinha por Molly.

Gina suspirou e olho em volta, viu Ninfadora Tonks conversando com Luna Lovegood. Foi até elas.

– Oi, garotas!

– Gina! – exclamaram as duas, que estavam ambas de robe.

– Estávamos justamente falando de você! – exclamou Luna.

– Ah é? – disse Gina nervosa.

– Sim, do seu vestido – falou Tonks animada. – É o mais bonito!

Tonks apontou para a haste de ferro onde estavam os vestido e tinham sete mulheres em volta. Eram suas três tias, um irmã de seu pai e as outras duas de Molly, com suas respectivas filhas. A irmã de Arthur, Irvin era mãe de Velma e Verônica. A irmã mais velha de Molly, Ingrid era mãe de June. E a irmã mais nova de Molly, Elisabeth era mãe de Luzia. As sete rodeavam o vestido que estava nas mãos de Irvin.

Gina aproximou-se e todas encararam a garota.

– Virgínia! – exclamou Irvin, que colocava o vestido no seu devido lugar. – Cada vez que vejo está mais linda!

Gina deu um sorriso sem graça e foi abraçada pela tia, que usava muitos anéis nos dedos finos. Era ruiva como todos os Weasley's, e tinha os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo.

– Obrigada – disse Gina sem graça.

Depois dela, adiantaram-se suas filhas, então suas outras tias e suas outras primas. Todas a arrastaram para um sofá que fora levado para o canto da sala e começaram a falar sobre suas vidas. E pelo visto todas suas primas tinham um noivo ou namorado que as acompanhariam. Suas tias velhas tinham seus maridos, Tonks tinha Lupin, Luna tinha um jornalista doidão. E provavelmente as primas de Hermione tinham acompanhantes para a festa.

Conclusão: ela e sua vó por parte de mãe eram as únicas que não tinham acompanhantes! Só que no caso da vó dela, era o fato de seu avô ter morrido, então não havia outra escolha...

Gina se imaginou cuidando das crianças da família enquanto todos dançavam uma música romântica. Foi tirada do seu transe quando as tias e primas soltaram gritinhos de excitação.

Todas adiantaram-se para a porta, tapando a visão de Gina, foi quando elas se dispersaram que ela pode ver uma garota loira, de mais ou menos vinte anos, com quase um e setenta de altura, olhos azuis, cintura fina e porte de Miss Magia, se aproximando dela enquanto as outras setes a rodeavam e a enchiam de perguntas.

As sete sentaram a garota loira ao lado de Gina e falavam se parar, a deixando confusa.

– Ah, meu vestido é aquele azul claro – disse a garota. – Tem meu nome.

Todas correram até o vestido e o ficaram admirando. Quando a garota Miss falou:

– Elas são sempre assim?

– É – disse Gina. – Assustador, não acha?

– Realmente.

As duas ficaram em silêncio. Gina observou a postura da garota, parecia uma princesa.

– Você deve ser Gina – disse ela, sorrindo.

– Sim – assentiu, encabulada.

– Neville sempre me falou de você – disse a Miss.

– É mesmo? – perguntou Gina, surpresa. – Você é Gabriela...

– ... Todd. Isso mesmo – sorriu Gabriela.

Gina deu um sorriso sem graça. Lembrou-se do constrangimento que passara com Neville a última vez que haviam se encontrado. E ela era linda! Como Neville poderia cogitar a possibilidade de beijar Gina com uma princesa de olhos azuis o esperando em casa?

– Ele mencionou que era bonita, mas não imaginava que seria tanto! – exclamou Gabriela, tirando Gina de seus pensamentos.

– Eu? Bonita? – riu Gina. Ela só podia estar brincando. – Você é que é linda! Já pensou em participar de um concurso de beleza?

Gabriela riu.

– Eu fui Miss Inglaterra ano passado – ela parecia envergonhada.

– Sério? E o Miss Magia? Você não participou?

– Participei, mas fiquei em segundo lugar.

– Não acredito. Você é linda demais!

– Na verdade, eu desisti da carreira de modelo. Sempre trabalhei e quero continuar assim.

– O que você faz? – perguntou Gina, gostando cada vez mais da noiva do cara que tinha uma queda por ela.

– Trabalho no Ministério – disse Gabriela. – Foi assim que conheci Neville...

A conversa foi interrompida por novos gritinhos excitados que vinham da porta. Outra pessoa tinha entrando.

Veio caminhando rodeada por suas tias e primas, Fleur Delacour, a esposa de Gui. Elas a paparicavam enquanto o vestido voava para a haste de ferro.

Fleur se adiantou até Gina e tirou os óculos de sol da Giorgio Armani.

– Gina! – exclamou ela, pomposamente. – Quanto tempo?

– Muito – disse Gina.

– Todd – falou Fleur se virando para Gabriela, enquanto a olhava dos pés à cabeça.

– Fleur – disse Gabriela, dando um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes.

– Humph – resmungou a francesa dando as costas para elas.

As duas a acompanharam com o olhar até ela sumir pela porta da cozinha.

– Vocês já se conheciam? – perguntou Gina.

– Ela foi Miss França – disse Gabriela ainda encarando a porta. – Foi desclassificada por paquerar os juizes. Ela é em parte _veela_, não é?

– Sim – confirmou Gina.

A tarde foi passando e as mulheres se produzindo para a festa. LilàParvati e Padma chegaram logo depois de Fleur.

Quatro e meia estavam todas prontas e com seus vestidos fora da haste de ferro. Gabriela usava um modelo azul claro da cor de seus olhos. Fleur vestiu um prateado e bem brilhante, estava linda, mas ainda seu nariz empinado a deixava com cara de bruxa malvada. Tonks estava com um vestido rosa claro, que contrastava com o rosa chiclete de seus cabelos, onde ela fizera um penteado anos 60. Luna estava com um vestido amarelo de cetim**(1)**.

Gina colocou seu vestido de cetim vermelho**(2)** que ganhara de Rony e Hermione, sua mãe usava um modelo do mesmo tecido e mesma cor, assim como a Sra. Granger, provavelmente. Olhou se no espelho de seu antigo quarto. Talvez tivesse emagrecido mesmo.

Seus cabelos estavam com cachos nas pontas mais definidos que o normal graças a uma poção que sua mãe aplicara em seu cabelo. Ouviu alguém gritar lá debaixo.

– GINA! – ela escutou a mãe gritar. – Estamos só te esperando.

A ruiva desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pode com o vestido e o sapato de salto. Enquanto algumas aparatavam, as que tinham filhas mais novas, iam de Pó de Flú. Claro que Hermione ficou. Gina aparatou com sua mãe.

Quando Gina chegou làdeixou o queixo cair. Não era apenas uma capela. Era uma capela de vidro. Pequena, mas com certeza tinha lugares para todos os convidados. Estava localizada no jardim de uma propriedade, perto de um lago. Dentro podia-se ver bancos de mogno e rosas vermelhas decorando o lugar.

Na frente já aguardavam os homens que tinham se vestido na casa de Rony e Hermione. E todas as mulheres buscaram seus pares. Foi então que Gina viu-se sozinha numa multidão de casais. Junto com as crianças é claro. Olhou em volta e viu vários trouxas que chegavam em carros. Nem tinham noção que um bando de bruxos haviam aparecido ali magicamente antes. O combinado era que ninguém se mostrasse mágico na frente dos parentes de Hermione, então seriam cerimônia e festa mais normais possíveis.

Quatro e meia já estavam todos os convidados em frente à capela. Gina começou a ficar nervosa.

Foi quando viu de relance, um homem de cabelos negros, acompanhando de uma mulher com cabelos igualmente negros. Eram eles. Harry e Cho.

**(1) **Igual ao da guria do Como Perder Um Homem Em 10 Dias.  
**(2) **Igual ao da Marissa no último capítulo da primeira temporada de "The O.C.", no casamento da Julie Cooper com o Caleb.

* * *

**N/A2:** Eaiiiii? O que acharam? Ta ruim né? Mas os vestidos da Gina e da Luna são lindos, né... Hehehe, copiei... Como eu não tenho criatividade... Bah, vai ter uma festa a fantasia e adivinha de que que eu vou fantasiada? DARK BRIDE! Hehehehehe... Uma noive de preto... Sabia que eu já pensei em me casar de preto? Mas eu desisti da idéia... 

O que parece eu aqui falando de vestido de casamento né... tsc tsc... É que esse cap ta mto chato, não gostei, to depre com esse cap chato e bobo e chato... Mas o próximo vai ser melhor eu prometo! Vai ter barraco e vai ter casamento! **PQ** eu **NÃO** enrolo meus leitores... Só de vez em quando eu deixo vcs confusos né? Mas eu desconfuso tudo depois, né? Não é? Não é?

Eu escrevi, como prometido, _muito_ no feriado. Cheguei no capítulo 17! Mas ai parei porque fiquei com depre porque a fic vai terminar! Claro que não no cap 17, mas pelo vinte e poucos... Não quero nem pensar nisso que eu sou capaz de chorar, serio, me dedico muito a essa fanfic, é como um filho pra mim... Olha eu filosofando, bah, que horror... Mas vai ter a continuação depois! Que já tem nome... Mas eu não posso dizer pq fica mto explicito o que acontece no final...

Ah, sim, o Draco aparece no cap 15 ou 16, não lembro agora, desculpa minha falta de clarividencia em dizer que ele aparecia no 13 ou no 14 é que eu tive que enfiar coisas no meio pq tudo girando só entorono da gina não tem graça, pow, tipo as coisas acontecem com as outras pessoas também...

Acho que deu pra perceber minha hiperatividade nessas besteiras q eu escrevo, é? Acho que esse foi meu post-pos-fic maior de todos, desculpa... Putz alguém cala a minha boca por favor... Ou melhor, meus dedos! Huahuahuahua! Desculpa já parei...

**Obrigados a todos que deixaram reviews...!**

**Michele: **Brigada priminha! Que bom que tem alguém, além de mim, do lado do Harry ainda...! Adoro causar confusão de shipper! Huhauhauhaua... Bjosssss

**Thallin:** Primeiro de Abril rulez! É só olhar ali encima o que acontece quando eu escrevo descontroladamente! Quem bom que você gosta do Harry, ele é bonzinho por dentro, só meio descontrolado... Hehehehe...

**Miaka:** Ai que medo! Não me larga por causa do Harry, por favor, eu sei que ele é idiotão... Mas hold on porque o Draquinho lindo vem ai para abalar! Huahuahuahua... Eu também to com saudades do Draco, viu! Mas já comecei a narrar ele! Prometo que vou acelerar pra ele se reencontrarem logo... Bjosssss

**Fefadinha:** Pois é, né? O Rony é demaisão! Que bom que você gostou do cap eu to achando eles um saco utimamente... P Bjos bjos bjos!

**Miri:** Oi! Você é nova por aqui! Seja bem vinda a minha humilde fanfic e que bom que está adorando! O Draco volta sim e mais malvado que nunca! (Bota malvado...) Bjosss

**Senhorita G.W.M que não deixou reviews? Tsc, tsc... Magoei!**

**Beijões! Posto o próximo cap depois que receber pelo menos 5 reviews...! Postem, não doi! Huahuahuahua...**


	11. A Cerimônia na Capela de Vidro

N/A: Não quero me achar nem nada, mas essa capítulo tá que tá! Tá picante, muito diálogo e barraco! Claro, também, que vai ter romantismo do casamento... Eu não fiquei descrevendo tudo porque casamento é chato, mesmo sendo do Rony e da Hermione... Mas as melhores partes eu botei, como vocês vão ver...

Ta todo mundo louco pelo barraco! Que bom!

* * *

**Capítulo 11: "A Cerimônia na Capela de Vidro" **

Gina tinha avistado os dois, mas antes de pensar em fugir pela multidão, eles se adiantaram até ela. Estavam de braços dados. Cho estava com um vestido azul escuro e seus cabelos até os ombros apenas carregavam um par de presilhas brilhantes do mesmo lado da cabeça. Ele estava de terno, gravata e camisa pretos, mais parecendo que ia à um funeral e não à um casamento.

Foi visível o brilho nos olhos do garoto ao vê-la. Gina esperou que seus olhos não fossem tão notados quanto os dele.

– Vai a algum funeral, Potter? – brincou Gina, no intuito de mascarar o sorriso que dera pela presença dele. Pelo visto funcionou.

– Não, Gina – riu Harry, junto com a esposa. – Como vai?

– Bem – sorriu a garota.

– Essa é minha esposa – disse ele, brilho sumindo dos seus olhos, mas o sorriso intacto. – Cho Chang.

– Você era apanhadora da Corvinal, não? – disse Gina, colocando o sorriso mais falso que já tinha botado em seus lábios. – Sou Gina, irmã do Rony.

– Prazer – disse Cho. – Amor, vou pegar um lugar agora que todos já estão entrando.

– Certo – disse Harry.

Eles deram um selinho e Gina saiu à francesa com o peito apertado. Nunca se sentira tão sufocada na vida. Estava cheia de ciúme e culpa. Caminhou até seu irmão que estava encostado em uma árvore.

– Quando é que a festa começa? Preciso de vinho – ironizou ela, cruzando os braços.

– Eu também – suspirou o irmão. – Sr. e Sra. Granger!

Rony rumou até o casal. Gina suspirou cansada e apoiou-se na árvore.

– Precisa de vinho? – perguntou uma voz atrás dela.

– Harry! – exclamou ao virar-se. – Me deu um susto!

– Por que precisa de vinho? – insistiu ele, lhe lançando um olhar desconfiado.

– Você sabe porque. – disse ela, encostando-se na árvore e cruzando os braços novamente.

Harry deu um suspiro cansado e fitou o chão. Gina olhava com uma cara triste para os convidados que entravam na capela. Ele parou em sua frente e juntou seus lábios ao ouvido da garota.

– É insuportável estar ao seu lado e não poder te beijar. – sussurrou.

Gina teve calafrios ao ouvir sua voz e sentir o toque de seus lábios. Engoliu em seco.

– A capela é de vidro, sabe... – cuspiu as palavras.

Harry deu uma gargalhada que fez Gina sorrir.

– Infelizmente não podemos ir pra trás dela dar uns amassos... – sorriu Harry.

– Você podia ter dito isso mais baixo – disse Gina entre dentes, enquanto olhava para os lados.

– Relaxa... – falou ele, mirando seus olhos com uma intensidade anormal.

– Você está me provocando... né? – disse Gina pausadamente.

Harry deu um sorriso maroto.

– Ah! Sai de perto de mim! – riu Gina, empurrando o garoto.

Molly se adiantou até eles.

– Vocês dois! Hermione está chegando! Vão para a porta!

Os dois se olharam rapidamente e correram para a porta, postando-se atrás de Molly e Arthur. Um carro preto vinha pela estrada de brita. Era antigo, com os vidros ofuscados para não ver quem estava dentro. Gina mirou um Rony bem nervoso ao altar. Sorriu para ele, que retribuiu. Estava na hora. Teve um frio na barriga. Harry se agarrou ao seu braço, a organizadora alcançou um buque de rosas vermelhas para ela. Foi tudo muito rápido.

Molly e Arthur entraram, então foi a vez de Gina e Harry. Ficaram um de cada lado do altar, ela atrás de Molly e da Sra. Granger, e ele atrás de Arthur.

O motorista desceu do carro e abriu a porta, de onde saiu Hermione, que estava inexplicavelmente linda. Seu vestido era sem alças, bem apertado na cintura, com saia rodada e era branco, logicamente. Uma parte do cabelo estava presa em um pequeno coque, enquanto o resto que estava solto formava lindos cachos**(1) **sobre suas costas. Uma minúscula coroa acompanhava o véu que chegava a sua cintura.

A marcha nupcial, tocada por dois violinos e um violão cello, começou. Ela entrou na igreja, deu o braço para o pai. Começaram a entram devagarinho. Gina olhou de canto para Harry, que sorria feliz. Era o casamento de seus melhores amigos, afinal. Rony olhava deslumbrado para Hermione, que se aproximava cada vez mais do altar.

Ela e seu pai pararam. Rony se aproximou, pegou a mão dela, a ajudou a subir no altar. O Sr. Granger foi para lado de Arthur. O padre começou a falar. Depois de um tempo eles trocaram alianças, Molly não cabia em si de felicidade e chorava. A mãe de Hermione também chorava, enquanto o pai parecia orgulhoso. Harry estava radiante, assim como Gina.

Eles trocavam olhares de minuto em minuto. Gina rezava para que ninguém percebesse.

– Pode beijar a noiva – anunciou o padre.

Rony virou-se para Hermione. Ela deu um sorriso nervoso. Ele pegou seu rosto e a trouxe para perto. Hermione fechou os olhos e seus lábios se colaram como se fosse pela primeira vez.

Gina começou a pensar se algum dia ia se casar com alguém que amasse ela do jeito que Rony amava Hermione. Ela _tinha_ Harry. Se ele a amasse como dizia, talvez ela tivesse ele, mas o fato dele ser casado complicava as coisas... E eles precisavam conversar! Gina lembrou-se que tinham coisas muitos serias a serem conversadas com Harry.

O alvoroço que tinha se formado na frente da igreja enquanto os noivos saíam tirou Gina de seus pensamentos. Molly a chamou para sair. O jantar e a festa seriam na mansão ao lado da capela. O sol estava se pondo. Ela foi arrastada para fora, enquanto procurava Harry.

Todos os convidados parabenizavam o casal de noivos, depois iam para a mansão com seus carros. Claro que alguns bruxos tiveram que ir caminhando porque não podiam simplesmente aparatar. Gina abraçou Hermione e depois Rony, desejou felicidades.

Gina caminhou até a mansão com seus pais, irmãos e respectivas esposas e noivas. Novamente a única sem par.

A mansão era simplesmente linda. O hall tinha quase 6 metros de altura, duas escadas que levavam para o segundo andar e decoração antiga, mas chique. Segundo sua mãe, a casa pertencia ao governo, porque era hipotecada, então eles alugavam para festas e eventos sociais.

Eles subiram as escadas e foram para uma sala de jantar enorme, cheia de mesas, mas tinha um espaço onde as pessoas podiam dançar. Todos os parentes sentavam nas mesas e já estavam pedindo bebidas aos garçons. Gina sentou-se em uma mesa com Neville, Gabriela, Luna e Mike, o jornalista louco que a acompanhava. Ele tinha os cabelos espetados para cima e usava um terno gasto e surrado, os dois pareciam se gostar bastante. Neville estava bem mais a vontade e também parecia ter esquecido, ou simplesmente ignorado, o que acontecera quando eles estavam na casa de Gina.

Quando Rony e Hermione chegaram, todos se levantaram e bateram palmas. Eles se sentaram com seus pais. Logo depois, Harry e Cho chegaram.

– Podemos nos juntar a vocês? – perguntou Harry.

– Claro – disse Neville.

Harry puxou a cadeira de Cho para ela sentar, depois sentou-se ao lado de Gina. Ficaram conversando sobre vários assuntos monótonos. Foi então que uma mão pousou de leve em sua cocha. Ela mirou Harry, que continuava a papear com Neville sobre algo que tinha saído no Profeta Diário. A mão foi subindo e apertando mais forte. Gina engoliu em seco. Maldito seja ele! A ficava provocando ali na frente de todos. Gina teve vontade de quebrar sua cara naquele instante.

Quando a mão chegou a lugares muito insinuantes que ela agiu.

– Meninas, por que não vamos ao toalete retocar o batom agora que acabamos de comer?

– Ótima idéia, Gina! – disse Gabriela.

As quatro se levantaram e rumaram para o banheiro, que era perto da entrada da cozinha. Cheio de espelhos, pia de mármore branco, paredes de madeira e chão de louça branca. Gina foi pra frente do espelho e tirou o batom cor de carmim da bolsa. Gabriela postou-se ao seu lado enquanto Cho entrava em uma cabine e Luna sentava encima da pia.

– Então, Gina – começou Gabriela. – Eu queria saber como você pode ser a única da família sem namorado.

Gina conseguiu se engasgar com a própria saliva do susto que tinha levado ao escutar Gabriela.

– Ah – começou Gina. – Sabe como é, né... Tá complicado de achar uma pessoa legal hoje em dia...

– Mas você é tão linda! Não consigo acreditar que não está com ninguém... – falou Gabriela.

– Nem eu – disse Cho, se adiantando para uma das pias.

Gina segurou a respiração e seu coração subiu até a garganta. Será que aquilo era uma insinuação ou a _esposa_ apenas concordava com Gabriela? Mas o tom de voz que ela tinha usado intrigou Gina pelos próximos segundos, antes de ser interrompida por Lilá, Parvati, Velma, Verônica, June e Luzia que entraram pela porta do banheiro, tagarelando.

A mudança drástica do quase silêncio para o estrondoso fez com que os tímpanos de Gina doessem.

– E aí meninas? – perguntou Parvati.

– Estávamos nos perguntando porque Gina é a única da família que não tem par – falou Cho, como se fosse de propósito, novamente com um tom estranho.

Gina sentiu as orelhas queimarem. A _esposa _estava provocando, pelo visto.

– Deve ser porque Gina não gostou mais de ninguém depois do Harry – disse Lilá.

Cho e Gina lançaram olhares reprovadores para Lilá.

– Eu concordo – disse Parvati.

– Quem é Harry? – perguntou Velma.

– Harry Potter, meu marido – disse Cho severa, já arrependida de ter propondo o assunto para todas aquelas garotas.

– Ah – resmungou Velma.

Aquilo estava ficando ridículo, precisava intervir.

– Claro que eu gostei de outras pessoas depois de Harry – mentiu Gina. – Mas vocês não ficaram sabendo, só isso.

– É porque você fugiu de casa – reprovou Verônica.

– Eu não fugi de casa – respondeu Gina, começando a ficar brava.

– Claro que fugiu! – disse Parvati.

– Pra fugir do Harry! – completou Lilá.

– Dá pra não meter meu marido no meio disso? – falou Cho com um ar de impaciência.

– Que marido o que – falou Luna, pela primeira vez. – Todo mundo sabe que 'cês tão com nada!

– Como se atreve! – exclamou Cho.

Luna piscou para Gina e sorriu. Ela só estava provocando Cho, botando mais lenha na fogueira. Gina balançou a cabeça com reprovação mas tinha um sorriso no rosto.

– ... e se não estamos bem, não é da sua conta! – exclamava Cho.

– Aham – resmungou Luna sem se importar.

– Eu não fugi do Harry! – continuou Gina. – Eu simplesmente sai de casa! Qual é o problema em querer ganhar o próprio dinheiro?

– Nenhum – disse June. – Mas eu nunca sairia de casa...

– É porque você e suas primas não saem debaixo da asa das mães de vocês! – exclamou Gina.

– Ei! Minha mãe não tem asas! Ela não é nenhuma galinha... – disse Luzia.

– É uma figura de expressão, garota – falou Luna, cruzando os braços.

– Ah, não se meta, sua jornalista de meia tigela – disse Velma.

– Jornalista de meia tigela uma ova! – exclamou Luna.

– Calem a boca, vocês duas! – esbravejou Cho.

– Cala boca você – disse Verônica.

– É, vai cuidar do seu marido antes que ele se agarre na saia de outra! – exclamou Velma.

Gina sentiu suas entranhas despencarem ao escutar sua prima. Estavam todas armando um barraco no banheiro! O que faria se elas começassem a se bater? Ela mirou Gabriela, que mantinha os braços cruzados, mas o indicador sobre o lábio.

– Já vi muitas dessas brigas nos concursos – murmurou, divertida.

– Cuidado com o que você diz, garota – disse Cho apontando o dedo.

– Não aponta assim pra minha irmã! – se adiantou Verônica

– Calma, meninas – disse Gabriela, se pondo entre o fogo cruzado. – Não tem porque discutir por besteira. Agora, porque a gente não volta para a festa que está começando lá fora?

As primas empinaram o nariz e saíram juntas, logo depois saíram Lilá e Parvati. Gina suspirou fundo e Cho saiu. Luna deu risada.

– Como elas podem ser tão burras! – divagou ela, enquanto saia.

Gina se virou para Gabriela.

– Muito, muito, muito obrigada – disse.

– Não tem de quê – sorriu. – Vamos voltar? A festa está só começando

– É... _Só _começando... – disse Gina enquanto saíam.

**(1) **Bela e a Fera. Aquele clássico penteado dela, quando está com o vestido amarelo...

* * *

N/A2: Então o que acharam? Reviews please... 

respostas: (tão rapidas hoje, desculpa... to mal...)

Michele: brigadinha priminha favorita... desculpa a resposta pequena... q bom q tu ta gostando!

Fê: espero que tenha gostado do cap, amiga! te adoro bjos...

Miaka: é, nossa gina sofre, tadinha... desculpa a resposta pequena... espero que tenho gostado do barraco!

G.W.M: to super lisonjeada com sua maior review ever! brigaaaaaada! já pensei em deletar... uahuahauhauah brincadeira... mas eu to loca pra ver as reações de vcs quando ele voltar...

Thallin: brigadão pela reviwsão que tu deixou... espero que tenho gostado do barraco! auhahuahauhauaha eu gostei de escrever...

_Dark-Bride..._

_...bleeding._


	12. O Flagra

**N/A: **Acho que o nome do cap diz tudo... Nesse cap vai ter trilha sonora, e também música ao vivo... tentem não confundir as duas...

* * *

**Capítulo 12: "O Flagra"**

Ao chegar de volta na mesa, Harry pegou seu braço e a levou para a pista de dança. Gina só teve tempo de largar a bolsa.

– O que esteve fazendo todo esse tempo no banheiro e porque Cho está irritadíssima comigo?

– Elas estavam brigando no banheiro... – disse Gina dando de ombros.

– Elas quem?

– Minhas primas, Luna, Parvati, Lilá... Por quê? – perguntou Gina indignada.

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente. Eles foram para o lado de Arthur, Molly, Sr. e Sra. Granger, Hermione e Rony.

Agora tinha um DJ perto da pista de dança, e Rony e Hermione estavam indo pro meio dela. A valsa começou a tocar. Gina repassou mentalmente os passos de dança que havia ensaiado semanas antes. Sr. e Sra. Granger começaram a valsar, logo depois Molly e Arthur, e então era a vez dela e de Harry.

_I know it ain't easy, easy loving me  
__I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me_

Ele pegou sua mão e eles caminharam até o meio. Ela pôs a mão no ombro dele, ele na cintura dela. Ergueram os braços e começaram a dançar. Gina fixou os olhos nos dele e o mundo pareceu sumir a sua volta. Aqueles olhos verdes, doces...

_Later on in my destiny I see myself having your child  
__I see myself being your wife  
__And I see my whole future in your eyes_

Gina perguntou-se como pode ter ficado todo esse tempo sem Harry, mas só vendo que ele estava ali é que ela percebeu o quanto gostava dele e o quanto o queria do seu lado. Percebeu que queria passar a vida inteira ao lado daquele homem.

_The thought of all my love for you, sometimes makes me wanna cry  
__Realize all of my blessings, I'm grateful to have you by my side_

A valsa parou. Gina voltou a realidade quando começou uma música alegre e todos foram pra pista dançar. Ela ficou parada ali, olhando para ele. Harry tinha esposa, não poderia passar a vida com ele. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, como se lesse os pensamentos dela. Gina olhou em volta, estavam todos felizes, menos ela.

Cho se aproximou.

– Harry! Vamos dançar? – perguntou, animada.

– Ah, não sei não, querida... Estou meio desanimado... – relutou ele.

– Harry James Potter! Você vem sim! Se está desanimado vou fazer você se animar! – disse Cho. – Certo?

– Tá bom... – Harry suspirou, como uma criança relutando contra comer o resto de espinafre do prato. – Você vem, Gina?

– Não – respondeu ela, triste. – Não estou disposta.

– A gente se vê por ai então – disse ele, dando um sorriso triste.

– É – Gina cruzou os braços.

– Vamos, Harry! – Cho agarrou a mão do garoto e o arrastou pela multidão. Gina foi se sentar.

E foi assim que passou boa parte da festa: sentada. E cuidando das crianças é claro. De meia em meia hora, tinha que pegar seu sobrinho, filho de Fred e Angelina, para que seu pais aproveitassem um pouco a festa. Ele se chamava Lewis e tinha 7 meses. O bebê era risonho e parecia gostar daquela gente toda dançando.

Era quase meia noite e todos ainda estavam na pista. Algumas crianças foram dormir nos quartos, junto com babás contratadas para vigiá-los enquanto dormiam, até a hora que a festa acabasse e que eles forem levados para a casa.

Gina estava na sua vigésima sexta taça de vinho, seja ele tinto, branco, rose ou do porto. Suas bochechas já mostravam um coloração avermelhada que não era do blush. Começou a tocar outra música lenta e ela resolveu ir pegar outra taça de vinho.

– Garçom! – chamou ela.

Um garoto veio até ela com uma badeja cheia de taças. Ela pegou uma qualquer.

– Obrigada – agradeceu, sorrindo bobamente.

– Chega, Gina – falou uma voz atrás dela. – Já é sua vigésima sétima.

Era Harry. Ele pegou a taça e largou sobre a mesa mais próxima. Agarrou sua mão e a levou para pista de dança.

– Quem é você pra ficar me vigiando? – perguntou Gina, fingindo estar brava. Enquanto se derretia com o fato dele ter contado quantas taças de vinho ela já havia bebido.

"Espere um minuto!" pensou. "Isso não é romântico..." Harry a puxou para perto e eles começaram a dançar devagarinho.

– Alguém que se importa com você – respondeu ele. – Mais que você mesma.

Gina fez cara amarrada.

– Você emagreceu desde os ensaios, né? – comentou ele.

Ela só soltou um resmungo como resposta. Deixou a cabeça pender no ombro dele, podendo sentir seu cheiro novamente. Era tão bom... Ele soltou um suspiro e encostou sua cabeça na dela.

_"Oh, thinking about our younger years  
__There was only you and me  
__We were young and wild and free_

Enquanto isso a música era tocada por uma garota em frente a um piano que tinha sido colocado em um pequeno palco. Ela cantava e era acompanhada pelo piano e dois violinos.

_"Now nothing can take you away from me  
__We've been down that road before  
__That's over now  
__You keep me coming back for more_

Gina começou a prestar atenção na música e sentiu-se menos entorpecida pela bebida. Harry começou a acaricia-la nas costas.

_"Baby you're all that I want  
__When you're lying here in my arms  
__I'm finding it hard to believe  
__We're in heaven_

Ela ergueu a cabeça e encarou os olhos lindos daquele homem, que já fora seu. Só seu. Ele observava cada centímetro de seu rosto, como se fosse a ultima vez que se viam.

_"And love is all that I need  
__And I found it there in your heart  
__It isn't too hard to see,  
__We're in heaven_

Harry subiu a mão e foi para os cabelos de Gina, pegou uma mecha de seus cabelos ruivos e começou a enrola-la no dedo. Gina deu um sorriso discreto e envergonhado. Ele sorriu de volta.

_"Oh, once in your life your find someone  
__Who will turn your world around_

Pick you up when you're feeling down 

Ele aproximou sua boca do ouvido de Gina e disse, com uma voz doce:

– You turned my world around. (**1)**

Ela corou violentamente e escondeu o rosto no ombro do garoto, o que o fez dar uma risada discreta.

_"Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
__There's a lot that I could say  
__But just hold me now  
__Cause our love will light the way_

Harry a abraçou mais forte, a trazendo mais para perto. Mas fez isso devagar, para ser discreto. Gina ergueu o rosto e percebeu que ele estava bem mais próximo do de Harry do que ela tinha previsto.

– Onde está Cho?

– Foi lá pra fora, na sacada.

– Por quê? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

– Ela fuma. – disse Harry, triste. – Mas não quero falar dela agora.

_"Baby you're all that I want  
__When you're lying here in my arms  
__I'm finding it hard to believe  
__We're in heaven_

_"And love is all that I need  
__And I found it there in your heart  
__It isn't too hard to see,  
__We're in heaven_

Eles ficaram se encarando.

– Eu te amo – sibilou ele.

– Eu também. – sorriu ela.

_"I've been waiting for so long  
__For something o arrive  
__For love to come along_

Os dois estavam loucos! Dançando colados ali, no meio de todos, fazendo declarações de amor como se ninguém estivesse escutando. Mas ele tinha que cuidar disso, afinal, ela estava bêbada!

_"Now our dreams are coming true  
__Through the good times and the bad  
__I'll be standing there by you_

– Você não tem medo que nos escutem? – perguntou Gina.

– Não vão. Estão todos fazendo o mesmo.

Gina riu.

_"Baby you're all that I want  
__When you're lying here in my arms  
__I'm finding it hard to believe  
__We're in heaven_

E era verdade. Só haviam casais apaixonados na pista. Gina fitou os olhos de Harry, ele a olhava como se pedisse um beijo. Ele queria um beijo. Ela sentiu o hálito fresco sair por entre os lábios do garoto.

_"And your love is all that I need  
__When I'm finally there in your heart  
__It isn't too hard to see  
__We're in heaven  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Só que não podiam ser ali, na frente de todos. Precisavam sair dali. Fugir. Harry parou de dançar e segurou sua mão forte, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

_"We're in Heaven."_

Ele a arrastou por entre as pessoas e tentaram ser discretos enquanto passavam por entre as mesas, até chegaram na entrada da sacada mais perto da cozinha. Achando que ninguém os tinham vistos, os dois entraram.

Mas Hermione sabia exatamente para onde estavam indo.

Harry fechou a porta atrás de si. As janelas eram todas de vidro, mas estavam tapadas por cortinas, assim como as portas. Tinham outras sacadas ocupadas, e todas se interligavam por um corredor de dois metros de largura. Mas como haviam lugares onde eles podiam se esconder e como essa era a mais afastada, ali estavam os dois.

Gina sorriu para Harry. Estavam quase sozinhos. Ela se encostou em uma coluna, esperando por ele. Harry sorriu e se aproximou. Pegou o rosto da garota e começou a beijá-la. Gina sentiu o quanto ele desejava aquele beijo, não foi necessário dizer nada.

Ficaram se beijando por um longo tempo. Até que uma mão foi subindo por sua barriga até a curva do seus seios. Ela interrompe o beijo e olha séria para ele, enquanto a fasta a mão do garoto. Ele começa a beijar seu pescoço.

– Queria saber o que estava fazendo, Potter? – perguntou ela, indignada, mas não conseguindo ignorar a sensação gostosa que era ele beijando seu pescoço.

O empurrou de novo.

– Desculpe – disse ele, se novamente aproximando dela, com os olhos em sua boca. – É que ando _na seca_ ultimamente...

Assim começou a beija-la novamente. Gina o empurrou com mais firmeza. Harry a encarou e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Harry – começa ela. – Não quero ser só sua amante.

Pronto. Estava dito. Conversa iniciada, não tinham como escapar agora. Gina baixou a cabeça.

– Gina... – Harry pegou o queixo dela e ergueu seu rosto. – É claro que eu também não te quero só como amante... Você é a mulher da minha vida.

Gina não conseguiu evitar o sorriso.

– Você também é o homem da minha vida, Harry... – sorriu Gina.

Harry colocou a mão na cintura da garota e se aproximou. Voltaram a se beijar, só que dessa vez lentamente, nem imaginando o que interromperia pela porta em alguns segundos.

* * *

A cerimonialista chegou para Rony e Hermione. 

– Está na hora de cortar o bolo, OK?

Hermione assentiu.

– Que bom, vou buscar o Harry – anunciou Rony.

– Tá certo. – concordou Hermione.

Mas ao perceber o que tinha dito, Hermione agarrou a saia de seu vestido e saiu atrás do marido.

– Faz assim, amor, eu vou buscá-lo e você vai chamar sua mãe, tá? – disse Hermione, atrás de Rony.

– Pode deixar que eu chamo Harry e você chama seus pais – descordou Rony, continuando a andar.

– Mas você sabe onde ele está? – desafiou secretamente Hermione, botando as mãos na cintura.

– Claro que sim – disse Rony naturalmente. – Ele foi pra aquela sacada! – apontou.

Hermione prendeu a respiração e soltou um "merda" sem sair som da boca.

– Rony, querido, deixa que eu chamo o Harry, por favor! – falou Hermione, num tom mais mandão, mas não querendo brigar com o marido.

– Qual é o problema em eu ir chamar meu amigo para a hora de cortar o bolo? – perguntou Rony indignado.

– Não tem problema nenhum, Rony, mas não precisa fazer escândalo! – falou Hermione, mais nervosa ainda.

– Eu não estou fazendo escândalo, é você quem está fazendo escândalo! – disse Rony rapidamente.

Ela precisava apelar. Pôs-se na frente dele.

– Rony – disse ela. Hermione botou a mão no peito dele e o encostou em uma mesa.

Grudou ele, colocando a língua em sua boca, sedutoramente, como ela sabia que ele gostava. Quando se afastou o olhou com um sorriso. Rony parecia nas nuvens. Mas ele parou e a encarou como antes.

– Isso é chantagem – e voltou a andar. Hermione revirou os olhos.

– Rony, por favor...

– Tem algo lá que você não quer que eu veja – afirmou Rony.

– Claro que não!

Rony ignorou ela.

– Rony! – exclamou Hermione.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – disse Molly Weasley, seguida por Arthur.

– Ai, não... – moveram-se os lábios de Hermione, sem sair algum som.

– Hermione está escondendo alguma coisa.

– O que está escondendo, querida? – perguntou Molly apreensiva.

– Nada, Molly – mentiu Hermione, com ar divertido. – Rony só não deixa eu chamar Harry.

– Sim, por que Harry e você devem estar me escondendo alguma coisa – insistiu Rony.

– O que estão escondendo? – perguntaram Fred e Jorge.

– Não sei, parece que Harry e Hermione estão escondendo alguma coisa de Rony – falou Molly, preocupada.

– Não estamos escondendo nada!

Carlinhos e Gui se juntaram ao grupo.

– Mamãe, já está na hora de cortar o bolo, onde vocês estão indo? – perguntou Gui.

Hermione começou a se desesperar mais do que já estava. Daqui a pouco estariam todos os Weasley's sabendo do que Gina e Harry estavam fazendo... Ou do que ela achava que eles estavam fazendo. Sem saber direito o que ia fazer, adiantou-se na frente de todos.

– Vocês não podem entrar aqui! – disse Hermione, colocando-se na frente das porta que levavam para a sacada.

– Por que não? – perguntou Rony indignado.

– É, Hermione. Não vejo por que Rony não pode ir falar com Harry – disse Molly.

– O que tem Harry? – Cho havia chegado. Hermione precisava pensar rápido.

–É que... É que... Tem uma surpresa! É isso, uma surpresa! E eu pedi para Harry me ajudar então ele foi ver se a surpresa estava bem.

Rony e muitos outros ergueram a sobrancelhas depois do comentário de Hermione.

– Uma surpresa – continuou ela. – Para Rony, é claro. – deu um sorriso nervoso.

Rony analisou a esposa.

– Ah, então está bem gente – falou Molly. – Vamos voltar pra festa...

Hermione respirou aliviada.

– Ela está mentindo. – Rony interrompeu e todos se viraram para ele.

Hermione lançou um olhar nervoso ao marido.

– Olha aqui – começou Cho. – Você pode, por favor, tirar sua esposa de frente, que eu abro essa porta.

Rony não pensou duas vezes, pegou Hermione pelos ombros e tirou-a da frente da porta, contra seus protestos nervosos. Cho pegou cada maçaneta com uma mão e abriu as portas.

– OH! – foi o que se ouviu de Cho Chang, que tinha as duas mão na boca.

Os protestos de Hermione cessaram. Todos deixaram os queixos caírem.

**(1) **Não quis traduzir porque assim ficou tão meigo...!

* * *

N/A2: Eu acho que vocês querem me matar, então meus N/As serão pequenos... Acabei na melhor parete eu sei, mas se vocês _quiserem _deixar reviews eu posto o outro mais rápido... Amanhã não tem aula por causa do feriado e eu vou passar a tarde na frente do computador...! 

**Obrigaaaaaado pelas reviews! A essa altura, nem sei porque vocês deixam ainda... Mas muito obrigado!**

Respotas...:

**Michele:** Ah, vem dizer... Tá um saco essa fic... Ahhhhh, vou me matar...

**G.W.M.:** Bom, a Gina ta bêbada... Acho que esse cap não alcançou expectativas, mas tudo bem... Deixe uma review de misricórdia...

**Miri:** Ahhhh, não me bata por favor... O Draco volta, volta, volta... Nõ me mate por favor...

**Miaka:** Por que "-ELA"? Bom, tu nem deve ter lido esse cap, e se leu quer me bater...Ahhhh, não me bata por favor... Bom, agora que a Cho sabe, vamos ver o que o HARRY vai fazer...

**Thallin:** Ah, que bom que você está gostando... Parece que é o único, porque todo mundo quer me bater!

**Ãh... Deixem reviews!**

_Dark-Bride..._


	13. E o mundo desaba

**N/A:** Olá, queridos leitores de instinto assassino! Sim, claro que é hora de terminar o capítulo! Adoro terminar o cap assim... Muahahahaha... Ah, não me abandonem! Esse cap tem barraquinho ruivo, se é que vocês me entendem... Hihihihi...

* * *

**Capítulo 13: "E o mundo desaba"**

Harry se afastou logo depois que Cho Chang tinha aberto as portas e Gina desencostou-se da parede de pedra. Gina sentiu-se como em câmara lenta (N/A: imaginem assim também! Fica mais emocionante). Eles trocaram um olhar nervoso depois de perceber o que todos os Weasley's, Hermione e Cho haviam visto.

Cho baixou as mãos que se encontravam na boca, uma para o peito. Seus olhos negros se encheram de ódio e lágrimas. Já os de Gina de medo, ao encara-la.

– Eu te odeio – mexeram-se os lábios de Cho, mas ela não escutou nenhum som sair da boca da garota.

Seus irmãos falavam entre si, mas ela também não escutava. Hermione estava nos braços do marido, e observava com uma cara triste a situação. Foi então que o susto passou, e com um gritou, Gina voltou a escutar, e tudo voltou para a velocidade normal.

Cho Chang saiu abrindo caminho entreos ruivos.

– Cho! – Harry gritou, correndo atrás da garota.

E enquanto ele saia, sem ao menos olhar pra traz, foi que Gina começou a ver tudo em câmara lenta outra vez. Fechou o punho e o colocou sobre o peito, para tentar aliviar a dor que tinha começado a surgir e que, lentamente, foi tomando conta dela.

E o mundo desabou.

Hermione se adiantou, falando rápido. Gina sentiu o impacto do som e da normalidade outra vez.

– Gina, eu juro que tentei impedir mas eles eram muitos, eu não consegui, me desculpa... – murmurou Hermione, nervosa.

– Calma, Mione – falou Gina, ignorando a angústia, que tomava conta de sua garganta. Ela fitou Hermione. – Calma.

Olhou para a porta, como se ele nunca mais fosse voltar a adentra-la.

– Tá – disse a amiga com uma cara de choro.

Gina sorriu para Hermione.

– Obrigada – disse Gina, com toda a sinceridade.

Depois de uma reunião de urgência, os Weasley pareciam ter decidido o que dizer.

– Virgínia – Arthur deu um passo a frente. – O que estava fazendo?

Seu pai nunca usava aquele tom, nem a chamava pelo nome inteiro, a não ser que estivesse realmente bravo ou decepcionado.

– Eu não sei – sibilou Gina, tão baixo que ninguém escutou, dando as costas para todos e fitando o céu, caminhando devagarinho até o final da sacada.

Aonde ela estava com a cabeça quando havia dormido com ele? Traíra a confiança das pessoas nela, o que seus pais achariam dela agora? Sabia que acabaria desse jeito, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Sabia que ele voltaria para _a esposa_. Eles sempre voltam. Tinha se deixado levar pelo amor que sentia por ele e não mediu as conseqüências. Era tudo sua culpa.

– Gina? – chamou Arthur.

– Virgínia! Responda seu pai! – exclamou Molly, se adiantando.

– Calma, Molly – pediu Hermione. – Deixe Gina pensar um pouco. Ela sabe que o que fez foi errado.

Gina não pode deixar de escutar o que Hermione tinha dito. Engoliu o choro que estava vindo e parou de andar. Virou o rosto somente o que o pescoço deixou.

– Errado?

Algo grande tomou conta da garota. Raiva. Ódio. Raiva de Harry, de Cho, ódio de si mesma. Sentiu que queria feri-lo de todos os jeitos possíveis. Todos olharam para ela.

– Quero dizer – riu. Ela se virou. Olhos em chamas. – O que vocês estão olhando? Escolheram a melhor hora pra entrar e não viram ele tentando pegar nos meus seios!

Molly desmaiou ao escutar sua filha, todos os Weasley's a seguraram. Gina cruzou os braços. Hermione a olhou com reprovação.

– Ele tentou pegar nos seu seios! – perguntou Rony, não acreditando na irmã.

– Claro, quê que eu posso fazer se ele não se satisfaz com a mulher dele? – respondeu Gina, com o tom de indiferença se sobressaindo.

Molly, que estava acordando, desmaiou outra vez.

– E você deixou! – essa vez foi a de Fred perguntar.

– Claro que não! – disse Gina empinado o nariz.

– Gina – Gui se aproximou. – O que houve?

– Nada, só estava ajudando um amigo a satisfazer-se – as próprias palavras a machucaram mais do que ela poderia ter imaginado.

Gui fez uma cara triste, que abriu mais uma ferida no coração dela. Estava machucando a todos, mas não queria parar, não queria se entregar. Não queria chorar.

– Gina – recomeçou seu pai. – Por que você fez isso? Eu e sua mãe não te ensinamos nada sobre respeito?

Agora a tom de voz de seu pai era triste, ele estava mesmo decepcionado com ela.

– Eu sei o que é certo e o que é errado – disse Gina, virando as costas para eles. – Já sou grande para fazer o que quiser.

Dos olhos de Gina brotaram lágrimas que ela queria esconder.

– Agora, se vocês me dão licença, eu gostaria de ficar sozinha .

Gina escutou os passos de sua família saindo da sacada, e das lágrimas saindo de seus olhos. Hermione se aproximou.

– Gina...

– Mione... Desculpe ter estragado seu casamento... – choramingou Gina, com as mãos no rosto.

Hermione a abraçou.

– Não estragou nada. Está tudo bem. – disse Hermione.

Gina caiu no choro no abraço da amiga.

– É melhor você ir para a casa agora – aconselhou Hermione. – Vou buscar sua bolsa, já volto.

Enquanto Hermione buscava sua bolsa, Gina ficou chorando baixinho.

– Aqui está – Hermione entregou a bolsa a Gina. – Vai pra casa dormir. Dormir sempre ajuda.

– Obrigada, Mione... – disse Gina limpando as lágrimas.

– Não tem de quê. – sorriu a amiga.

– Boa lua-de-mel – riu Gina, entre soluços.

– Pode deixar – riu Hermione – Tchau, Gina.

E Gina aparatou para casa. Ao chegar, despiu o vestido e o guardou no armário. Atirou-se na cama e na hora de dormir, chorou o mundo inteiro em lágrimas. Ainda bem que amanhã era Domingo.

Os dias foram passando, e a cada segundo Gina sentia uma agonia incansável. Estava brigada com sua família, Harry voltara para a esposa e ela não podia desabafar com ninguém, nem com Lolita. Ela havia mentido que o casamento tinha sido um arraso e que tinha ficado com um homem lindo.

Quem dera que isso fosse verdade, ela pensava. Mas não, tinha que haver Harry Potter metido no meio. Por que ele sempre tinha que estragar tudo? Estragar uma boa noitada, uma boa festa? Então ela se lembrava que havia contribuído em cinqüenta por cento para que isso tivesse acontecido e ficava mais brava consigo mesmo do que já estava.

Estatísticas da semana: o consumo de álcool havia aumentado em setenta por cento, a depressão em cem por cento, a insônia na noite e sono de dia em oitenta por cento, o estresse em sessenta por cento, o trabalha diminuído em trinta por cento e por ai ia a situação de Gina.

Sentia-se cada dia mais feia e a até uma espinha tinha surgido no seu queixo. Seu cabelo estava a cada dia mais cheio de nós, porque ela tinha preguiça de penteá-lo, então o prendia em um coque. Sexta-feira, Lolita ordenou para que Gina fosse para casa tomar um banho de banheira e pentear os cabelos, jantar uma boa refeição, não tocar na garrafa de vinho e dormir cedo.

– Eu te libero do turno da tarde – disse Lolita, preocupada.

– Mas e meu salário... – disse Gina, triste.

– Pode deixar que eu não desconto – disse a amiga. – As sete eu passo lá e te preparo uma janta, tá certo?

– Obrigada, Loli – disse Gina com um sorriso triste.

– Não tem de quê.

Gina pegou seu casaco e saiu para a rua. Os habitantes decoravam as lojas com coelhos e ovos de Páscoa, já que o feriado seria Domingo. Gina não teria férias, por que o Varinhas não fechava quase nunca, então Segunda ela estaria de volta ao trabalho. Uma chuva fina começou, fazendo as pessoas correram para dentro de suas casas. Gina apressou o passo.

Chegou em casa, e como Lolita tinha mandado, tomou um banho de banheira bem demorado. Depois, com ajuda de uma poção, penteou os cabelos. Levou quase uma hora para faze-lo. Esperou por Lolita sentada na sala, escutando um vinil qualquer.

As sete horas, Lolita chegou molhada.

– A chuva ficou mais forte – contou, ao entrar. – Vejo que fez o que eu mandei.

– É – sorriu Gina, pela primeira vez depois do casamento.

– Que bom – sorriu Lolita de volta. – Agora vamos preparar um comida bem gostosa pra você!

Lolita agarrou a mão de Gina e a levou para a cozinha. Elas cozinharam por quase uma hora até ficar pronto o prato. Se sentaram a mesa.

– Um brinde à nós – disse Lolita, erguendo o suco de uva. – Mulheres lindas.

Gina delicio-se com uma risada gostosa. Talvez fosse melhor não ter Harry em sua vida, porque ele só trazia sofrimento.

Gina acordou no Domingo de Páscoa como uma criança feliz. Correu para o Varinhas e escondeu as cestas que havia preparado para Lolita e Paolo.

– Bom dia, querida! – cumprimentou Lolita. – Já escondeu seus ovos de chocolate?

– Já escondi – riu Gina.

– Só vamos esperar Paolo chegar e então a gente sai a procura!

– Falando mal de mim, garotas? – Paolo chegou por trás de Lolita e a deu um susto.

– Sim, mal do seu cabelo – riu Lolita.

– Presentes – disse Paolo, oferecendo orelhas de coelhos para as duas.

– Oh céus! A minha é a rosa! – exclamou Lolita se atirando para pegar a rosa choque.

– Tome a branca pra você, Gina – disse Paolo, lhe alcançando.

– Obrigada – disse ela.

– A azul é minha – finalizou ele.

– Vamos atender assim hoje, vai ser tão legal! – disse Lolita, parecendo uma adolescente.

Depois do almoço, Gina foi procurar suas cestas de Páscoa. Encontrou a de Lolita atrás das bebidas e a de Paolo debaixo da escada. Estavam cheias de bombons, ovos e sapos de chocolate. Os três se deliciaram até começar o turno da tarde.

Gina servia duas cervejas amanteigadas quando Lolita chegou perto dela.

– Você nem acredita, Gina – começou ela.

– O que foi? – perguntou Gina preocupada.

– Quando você tava no casamento, a gente deu uma festinha aqui, sabe – disse Lolita, olhando para os lados. – Adivinha com quem eu fiquei.

– Não sei, com aquele bonitão do dia dos namorados – Gina não tinha idéia.

– Não – disse Lolita baixinho. – Com _Paolo_.

– O que! – perguntou Gina. – Mas ele não é _gay_!

– Eu também achava isso, mas nos dois estávamos tão bêbados que não medimos as conseqüências! – disse Lolita. – Agora eu não sei... Ele beija tão bem! Você não faz idéia... – disse a garota revirando os olhos.

– Eu vou me afastar um pouco para digerir a idéia – disse Gina rápido, indo em direção as mesas.

Mais tarde naquela noite, eles resolveram dar uma festa de Páscoa e o bar lotou. Gina e Lolita bebiam duas Cervejas Cobalto no andar de cima.

– Você tem que falar com ele! – insistia Gina.

– Ai, eu não sei... E se ele for mesmo gay? – perguntou Lolita, preocupada.

– Você só vai descobrir se for falar com ele! – disse Gina, firme.

Foi então que Paolo, do nada apareceu.

– E ai, meninas? Falando sobre o que?

– Sobre nada – respondeu rápido Lolita, bebendo um gole de cerveja.

– Sobre homens, Paolo – sorriu Gina, fazendo Lolita se engasgar. – O que você tem a dizer sobre eles?

– Bom – começou Paolo, rindo. – Eu sou um deles, né?

– Ah é? – sorriu Gina. Cutucou Lolita – Viu o que ele disse, Lolita?

– Claro, claro – respondeu ela, nervosa.

– Vou ao banheiro – anunciou Gina. – E você fica, Lolita – preveniu.

Gina se afastou um pouco, se escondeu atrás de umas pessoas e pôs-se a observar os dois conversando. Minutos depois Paolo grudou a amiga. Gina sorriu e desceu as escadas.

Lolita trancava a porta do bar, enquanto Gina e Paolo esperavam.

– Deu – anunciou Lolita. Paolo passou o braço pelos ombros da garota e os três começaram a andar pela rua principal.

– Que horas deve ser? – divagou Gina sonolenta.

– Três da manhã – respondeu Paolo.

– Nossa senhora – riu Lolita.

– Hoje a festa foi boa – sorriu Gina.

– É como – falou Lolita.

Os três riram. Mas pararam ao ver um homem de capa verde em frente a eles. O encararam.

– Gina? – disse ele. Era Harry.

– Harry? – ela deu passos a frente. – O que está fazendo aqui?

– Gina, a gente vai indo – disse Lolita.

– OK.

Os dois dobraram a rua e desapareceram. Gina encarou Harry.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou.

– Eu pedi o divórcio.

* * *

**N/A2: **RÁÁÁÁÁ! Vem dizer que eu não sou a autora mais má que vocês já conheceram? E agora, será que Gina ignorará Harry ou o aceitará de volta? Certamente vocês querem que ela chute, que xingue ele e que o Draco apareça de repente e mate ele, né? Hehehe... Draco só vem depois, queridas, mas quando vier vai ser pra ficar... 

Ficou pequeno esse cap?

**Respostas**

Miaka: não tem perdão? Ai fiquei com medo pelo Harry, que é um besta mesmo por ter ido atrás da Cho, mas vai ver ele tinha seus motivos... Ai, não bate em mim! Gostou do cap? Tenho a impressão que sim, mas que quer que o Harry morra no proximo! Bjinhus

Pandora Riddle: Você é nova aqui! Bem vinda a minha humilde fic(ah, eu digo isso pra todos)! Eu sei! todo mundo é _totalmente _D/G no não sei nem porque meti o Harry nessa história... Como eu disse ali encima: Draco só vem depois, querida, mas quando vier vai ser pra ficar... Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Bjinhus

Miri: Aham! Pegou o espírito da coisa e acertou em cheio! A Gina é boba mesmo... Gostou do cap? Bjinhus

Fê: minha leitora-colega-de-aula-preferida! Se ferraram! A Gina sempre se ferra nessa fic, ah, adoro ferrar a Gina(opa, duplo sentido)... Fogo no rabo! Huahuahuahuahua... Colgate, é claro...(colgate tripla ação! Para refrescar seu hálito, deixar seus dentes brancos e te proteger das cáries! Ai, sou muito insana!) A Mione é a melhor mesmo, tentou salvar a pátria, mas não conseguiu tadinha... Bjinhus!

Alícia Spinet: Você é nova aqui também(nas reviews, então)! Coitados mesmo, eu adoro fazer isso com eles(ai como sou malvada...)!Então o que achou? Ah, quanto a frase, tipo, ao pé da letra quer dizer algo assim: "Você virou meu mundo de cabeça pra baixo"... Bjinhus

Michele: Linda? Hihihi, que bom que tu acha isso! Claro que é hora de acabar o cap! Aprendi com você, lógico! E falando em sua fanfic eu tava pensando nela esses dias! POSTA SUA DOIDA! Depois eu sou malvada só porquetermino os caps com notícias e fatos surpreendentes... Bjinhus!

**Obrigada a todas que deixaram reviews! Próximo capdepois quevocês postarem suas respectivas reviews!**

**Bjinhus!**

_Dark-Bride..._


	14. A notícia

**N/A:** Conclusão sobre a song Walk Away; todo mundo gosotu mais da This Love... Ah, whatever, pelo menos vocês leram. E indiretamente falando de DG, vocês querem um NC da primeira vez da Gina? Respondam! Seria um desafiu porque tenho um certo bloqueio em escrever palavras como "membro", "gozo", etc...

_Vamos ao que interessa!_

* * *

**Capítulo 14: "A notícia"**

– O quê? – perguntou Gina, naquela madurada, depois de receber a notícia de que Harry havia pedido o divórcio.

– Eu não estou mais com Cho – disse ele.

– E por que não me procurou antes? Por que não me escreveu?

Como ele aparecia ali quando ela já havia decidido tirá-lo de sua vida?

– Eu tive uma semana apertada – ele deu de ombros. – Eu sou auror, você sabe...

– Eu sei – interrompeu Gina. – Mas eu não esperava vê-lo mais.

– Por que? O que eu te disse no casamento não valeu nada? – ele parecia nervoso.

– Você simplesmente foi embora atrás dela! – disse Gina. – O que queria que eu pensasse?

Harry soltou um suspiro.

– Eu devia explicações.

Gina assentiu, ainda brava com o garoto.

– E o que você quer de mim?

– Como assim o que eu quero de você! – repetiu Harry. – Eu quero ficar com você, quero estar com você, Gina. Foi por isso que eu larguei Cho!

– Não acha que foi um pouco tarde? – desafiou Gina.

– Não – respondeu Harry. – Por que até o casamento eu não sabia se você realmente queria estar comigo. Você não me escrevia nunca.

– Ah, então você está dizendo que não largaria a Cho até que soubesse que eu queria ficar com você? O que acha que mulheres são? Um porto seguro?

– Gina, não é isso...

– É o que então? – exclamou Gina.

– Eu precisava saber se você ainda gostava de mim ou não para saber se eu dava uma chance ao meu casamento – começou ele. – Se naquela noite em que eu perdi perdão você não gostasse mais de mim eu iria embora e tentaria te esquecer. Mas agora que eu tenho certeza que você gosta de mim eu não vejo porque continuar casado. Por que eu também gosto de você.

Ele fez uma pausa. Gina suspirou. Ele não tinha feito nada de errado. Porque ela faria o mesmo no lugar dele.

– Eu trouxe um – Harry revirou dentro da capa a procura de algo. – ovo de chocolate para você. – ele tirou um ovo de dentro.

Gina sorriu.

– Obrigada – disse ela. – Mas eu não comprei chocolate pra você. Só que eu posso te dar outra coisa.

– O que?

Ela se aproximou dele.

– Isso – disse ao colar seus lábios nos do garoto.

Depois do beijo, Harry disse:

– Isso é bem melhor que chocolate.

Eles sorriram.

– Vamos pra casa – falou Gina. Rumaram para casa abraçados.

A semana que se passou tinha sido uma das melhores desde que ela havia se mudado para a Vila. Ela e Harry passaram os dias juntos, quando eles não estavam trabalhando. Ele havia saído de casa, então até arranjar uma casa ele passaria as noites na casa de Gina. Ela não trabalhou nenhuma dia até mais tarde.

– Gina! Cheguei! – ouviu-se a voz de Harry na cozinha.

Gina desceu correndo as escadas.

– Olá! – exclamou, enquanto pulava nos braços de seu amado. – Como foi seu dia?

– O de sempre, prendi uns bandidos, me infiltrei na Travessa do Tranco – contou. – Nada de emocionante, você sabe. E o seu?

– Também o de sempre. Atendi algumas mesas, fritei alguns ovos, me paqueraram... – disse ela, indiferente.

Harry fez uma cara amarrada.

– Brincadeira – riu Gina.

Eles se beijaram.

– Fiz comida chinesa hoje – anunciou Gina.

– É mesmo? – perguntou Harry.

– É – Gina fez um aceno com a varinha e estava servida a mesa.

– Delicioso – riu Harry.

Depois da janta, Harry foi tomar um banho e Gina foi arrastada pra dentro do boxe de roupa e tudo quando foi lhe alcançar a toalha.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Harry brincava com os cachos de Gina, que deitava sua cabeça no peito dele.

– Gina – chamou Harry.

Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou.

– Ficar com você outra fez foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu desde que eu sai do colégio – disse ele. – Eu devia agradecer aos céus todos os dias por você não ter metido um tapa na cara quando eu te beijei aquele dia.

Gina abriu um sorriso tímido.

– Com Cho, eu me sentia cada vez mais morto por dentro, eu não me importava com outra coisa a não ser caçar Voldemort e vingar Dumbledore. Não me importava se poderia morrer em uma missão. Mas com você – ele acariciou seu rosto. – Eu estou voltando a ter vontade de viver. Você me é a única coisa eu me faz ter vontade de voltar vivo das missões.

O olhar de Gina iluminou-se ao escutar as palavras doces de Harry. Sentiu como nunca que seu amor por ele seria eterno. Ela suspirou e sorriu. Harry pegou seu rosto e a trouxe mais pra perto. Eles recomeçaram os beijos.

Gina acordou enrolada nos lençóis naquela sexta-feira, quase uma semana depois que Harry viera morar com ela. Espreguiçou-se e o procurou em volta. Provavelmente ele já devia estar tomando café. Levantou-se e pôs um robe. Desceu as escadas rapidamente.

– Bom dia, dorminhoca – cumprimentou Harry.

Gina botou a língua para ele, que bagunçou seus cabelos. Ele lia o Profeta Diário e bebia café. Gina serviu uma caneca para ela.

– Algo de interessante hoje?

– Fudge parece que vai renunciar – contou. – Ele anda sob muita pressão.

– E quem pretende se candidatar?

Harry fitou Gina por cima do jornal, ela esperava resposta um tanto ansiosa. Ele suspirou.

– Percy Weasley – disse Harry.

– P-percy? – repetiu Gina

Ele apenas assentiu. Faziam anos que ela não tinha notícias de Percy, e agora ele iria se candidatar a Ministro da Magia. Tentando digerir a idéia, prolongou o assunto.

– Quem mais? – perguntou.

– Ninguém mais – respondeu Harry.

– Por que? – exclamou Gina, sem pensar.

– Ninguém está muito afim de ser Ministro em épocas de guerras, é muita pressão – concluiu ele, dobrando o jornal em dois e largando sobre a mesa. – Só adimitiram a candidatura dele porque foi o único.

Harry bebeu o resto do café e se levantou.

– Vou-me indo – anunciou.

– Já? – perguntou Gina. – Não é muito cedo?

– Tenho que chegar mais cedo – disse ele. – Por causa dessa história toda.

– Vai chegar tarde?

– Não – sorriu ele, abraçando Gina pela cintura.

– Quer que eu prepare alguma coisa pra hoje a noite? – perguntou Gina com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

– Talvez... – riu Harry.

– Está bem – sorriu ela.

– Te amo.

– Eu também.

Eles se deram um beijo demorado e Harry aparatou. Gina se arrumou e foi trabalhar.

Depois do turno de trabalho da tarde, Gina voltou pra casa, pensando em preparar um banheira cheia de espuma para quando Harry chegasse em casa. Ainda com essa pensamento, rumou até a cozinha, onde encontrou três pessoas. Nenhuma delas era Harry.

– Mãe! Rony, Hermione? – exclamou Gina, surpresa. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

– Filha, eu vim ver como você está! – exclamou Molly, chorosa. – Desde o casamento que não temos notícias suas!

– É, Gina estamos muitos preocupados com você! – disse Rony, severo.

– Eu vim aqui pra controlar os dois – disse Hermione baixinho, em tom de desespero.

– E porque querem notícias minhas? Eu não desrespeitei Deus e o mundo? – perguntou Gina, indignada.

– Filha – começou Molly. - que você fez foi errado, mas nós te perdoamos...

– Perdoar? Eu por acaso pedi desculpas? – exclamou Gina. – Se tem alguém que eu tenho que pedir desculpas é Cho, e eu não dou a mínima pra aquela maluca!

– Gina! – exclamou Rony. – Você não pode simplesmente sair dormindo com homens casados!

– Pra começar, foi Harry que veio atrás de mim! – exclamou ela.

– Gina, eles só querem uma explicação – esclareceu Hermione. – Um dia você não quer nem falar sobre ele e meses depois a gente encontra vocês se beijando. Isso ficou meio confuso pra todos nós, até pra mim que já sabia.

– Você já sabia! – perguntou Rony. – E não me contou?

– Não torra, Rony – disse Hermione, o que o deixou com uma cara emburrada.

– Éisso mesmo, filha – continuou Molly. – Só queremos saber o que aconteceu para vocês se entenderem assim, de repente.

Gina respirou fundo, e olhou para a mãe com uma cara amarrada.

– Está bem – concordou. – Harry veio me procurar depois do Natal, dizendo que se arrependia de tudo que tinha feito. E a gente acabou por se entender demais. Só isso.

– Mas filha, ele era casado... – insistiu Molly.

– O que eu posso fazer? – interrompeu Gina. – Aconteceu, não vou voltar atrás, nem com um vira-tempo.

– Gina, ainda não aprovamos o que você fez e...

Rony começou, mas foi interrompido por um _craque_ que veio da sala.

– Gina, cheguei e adivinha o que eu... – Harry interrompeu pela porta. – trouxe.

– Harry? – perguntaram os três.

– Olá, gente – disse ele com um sorriso embaraçado.

– O Harry tá morando aqui em casa – contou Gina, nervosa. – Eles vão se divorciar.

– É, eu resolvi me separar agora – disse Harry, tentando ser natural. – O casamento já não ia bem faz um bom tempo...

– Você pretendia se divorciar e não me contou nada? – perguntou Rony.

– Na verdade, eu ia te contar um dia desses, mas eu ando ocupado demais...

– Dormindo com a minha irmã, não é mesmo? – Rony parecia furioso.

– Rony! – reprimiram Molly e Hermione.

– ... com o trabalho – tentou continuar Harry.

– Eu vou embora daqui – anunciou Rony, logo depois aparatando.

– Continua o mesmo ciumento de antes – falou Hermione. – Sempre quer ser o primeiro a saber das coisas. Mas ele melhora – consolou.

Os quatro ficaram se olhando e um silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre eles.

– Por que não tomamos um xícara de chá? – ofereceu Gina.

– Seria muito bom – falou Molly.

– Por mim tudo bem – disse Hermione.

Gina e Harry prepararam a mesa, Hermione fez um chá de maça e Molly conjurou biscoitos. Eles tomaram chá e conversaram por um tempo até que Molly e Hermione decidiram voltar para casa, agora com o peso que sentiam nos ombros mais leve.

– Que bom que não está mais brigada com sua mãe – disse Harry.

– Verdade – disse Gina. – Agora – ela o abraçou por trás. – Por que não vamos tomar um banho de banheira?

– Acho uma ótima idéia – sorriu Harry, se virando para ela.

A luz do sol invadiu o quarto, acordando Gina, que novamente estava enrolada nos lençóis. Só que era Sábado e Harry não precisava ir trabalhar. Ela espreguiçou-se e bocejou. Abriu os olhos devagar. Viu Harry sentado da ponta da cama. Sorriu, e com os cabelos bagunçados, foi até ele e o abraçou. Beijou seu rosto.

– Bom dia, príncipe encantado – sorriu ela.

– Bom dia – disse ele, frio.

Ele vestia um robe e segurava um pergaminho, parecia preocupado.

– O que foi? – perguntou, passando a mão pelo cabelos dele.

Harry apenas mexeu a mão, mostrando a carta.

– De quem é?

Ele se levantou e Gina agarrou os lençóis contra o corpo. Virou-se.

– É de Cho – respondeu Harry.

– O que diz?

– Ela está grávida.

* * *

**N/A2:** Tcham, tcham, tcham, tcham! Acabei de novo numa parte ruim né? Mas assim que é legal! Tri água-com-açúcar HG esse cap, mas com super final!Vocês vão querer me bater mas se controlem! Como deu pra perceber, sempre que eles ficam juntos aparece algo pra separar os dois... Tadinhos... Próximo cap é tristinho, e vai ter suspense no final TAMBÉM, mas ai não vai envolver o Harry, mas _outro homem_... (sorri de canto) 

Voltando ao assunto da NC, vocês vão querer uma da primeira vez da Gina? Que é com o Draco, pra quem não se lembra... E se quiserem, preferem POV(point of view)dela ou dele? Acho que fica mais fácil dela, afinal eu sou menina também...

**Respostas das Reviews!**

Pandora Riddle: Vem, sim! Ah, você não deve ter gostado desse cap! Mas fala ai sobre a NC, se você quiser... Bjinhus!

G.W.M: Ahhhh, não me bata senhora VIP! Mas o que eu posso fazer se a Gina é bobinha? Viu, se ferrou de novo no final do cap... Sim, Draco vem! E se tu entendeu minhas indiretas ali encima sabe quando... Bjinhus!

Thallin: Sim, a Gina é fraca e boba! Como você adora viajar na maionese com essas cartas do Harry, hein? Calma que a resposta pra isso vem nos próximos caps... A Hermione é dócil mesmo! O que achou desse cap? Xau!

Laura Black Malfoy: Huahuahua, achei engraçadissima essa sua review! Principalmente o coro! Acha que ta faltando action? Mas você quer action DG, não é? Hehehe... Ah,Draco já vem! Bjinhus!

Fê: Ah! Que bom que você gostou do slow motion! Foi a única que comentou disso! Hehehe! Suspeita pra chamar de abobada! Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua... Mas a Gina é abobada mesmo... Deu pra ver nesse cap! Só se ferra essa guria e é culpa de quem? Minha! Mas que eu posso fazer se ela não faz o que digo? (muitos conselhos _úteis_ eu daria, hein... super suspeita pra fazer isso... que também sou abobada e só faço merda, cá entre nós... Huhauahauhauaha) Bjinhus!

Miaka: Estou com medo da review que você vai botar! (peguei meuescudo já!) Ahhhh... Tu entendeu minhas mensagens subliminares de quando o Draco vem, né? E você vair querer NC? (olha eu desviando o assunto...) Bjinhus!

Miri: AHÁ! Você pegou um ponto importante! Todo mundo caiu em cima da Gina e ninguém foi pra cima do Harry! Que safado, fugiu... Tsc, tsc... Que bom que amou o cap, mas o que achou desse? "Draco forever?" Huhauahuahauahuahuahau... Bjinhus!

Tati Potter: Primeira que torce pelo HG! Talvez eu seja do contra, mas pode ser que seja não contra sua vontade... Hihihi... Que bom que ta gostando da fic! O que achou desse cap? Bjinhus!

Alicia Spinet: Que bom que gostou do cap!Vai querer NC? O que achou desse? Bjinhus!

**Ahhhh! Se deixarem reviews dou um jeito de postar nessa semana ainda, senão vai ter que ser na próxima, porque acumular caps não lidos é um saco, eu sei porque também leio!**

_Bjinhus, queridos docinhos!_

_Dark-Bride..._

PS: Vou tricotarum cachecol verde e cinza pra ir na estréia de Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo! (Sim, sou uma daquelas malucas que vai de caracterizada!)


	15. Despedida e nenhum arrependimento

**N/A:** Não sei se vocês se lembram, mas tem um cap chamado "Despedia e meios arrependimentos"... Bom, se vocês não lembram é só olhar ali do lado, né? Mas o que eu quero dizer é que me inspirei pra botar um nome parecido nesse, porque é a mesma situação quase: Harry e Gina... Bla bla bla... DESCULPA a demora para postar... Mas esse compensa, porque o final é muito bom! Lá vai...

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 15: "Despedida e nenhum arrependimento"

Gina não conseguiu acreditar no que Harry lhe dissera. Ecoava por sua mente "Ela está grávida". Cho estava grávida... Gina abaixou os olhos até o chão. Cho estava grávida. Harry enterrou a cara nas mãos. Ela não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia se tentava consola-lo ou se o mandava embora. Não fazia sentido, Harry dizia que fazia meses que não dividiam o leito da cama. Então ele havia mentido...

Fitou o rosto triste dele. Ele não parecia muito feliz com a notícia, e bastante surpreso também.

– De quantos dias? – perguntou, rompendo o silêncio.

– Ela vai ao St. Mungus segunda – respondeu ele. – Quer que eu... a acompanhe.

Gina voltou a encarar o chão.

– Eu vou tomar um banho – anunciou ele. – Para esfriar a cabeça.

– OK – respondeu a voz fina e fraca de Gina.

Ele foi até o banheiro. Gina suspirou, deixou-se cair na cama.

"Por que sempre tem algo que nos impede de ficar juntos?" pensou ela, amargurada, tapando a cara com as mãos.

Depois do banho de Harry, foi a vez de Gina mais eles não tomaram banho juntos como faziam nos sábados. Harry a levou para um restaurante de comida marroquina, como havia prometido, mas o clima ainda estava pesado por causa da notícia. Voltando para casa, Harry anunciou.

– Vou ter que voltar pra casa amanhã.

Gina não respondeu.

A noite, eles foram para o Varinhas. Tinham contratado uma banda e Gina resolveu leva-lo lá para aproveitarem a ultima noite que teriam juntos em dias, pois ele não sabia quando voltaria a vê-la.

– Gina! – chamou Lolita, quando ela entrou no bar lotado.

– Oi, Loli! – cumprimentou Gina. – Harry, vai lá pra cima e pega duas cervejas, te encontro depois.

Harry assentiu.

– Quem é esse? – perguntou Lolita, quando ele saiu.

– Um amigo – respondeu Gina.

– Sei, sei... – duvidou Lolita.

Gina riu, beijou a amiga na bochecha.

– Vou lá pra cima.

Encontrou Harry no balcão.

– Cheguei – anunciou ela.

– Olá – disse ele, dando um sorriso triste. – Já pedi nossas bebidas.

Ela sorriu. As cervejas chegaram. Não conversaram muito. Harry ainda parecia muito abalado com tudo aquilo. Foi então que a banda, muito aplaudida, chegou e começou a tocar.

"_Don't let me down  
__Don't let me down"_

Harry largou a caneca.

– Quer dançar? – ele perguntou, meio sem jeito.

Gina apenas assentiu.

"_Don't let me down  
__Don't let me down"_

Ele pegou sua mão a levou para perto do palco improvisado, onde outros casais já dançavam. Gina foi docemente puxada para perto, narizes a poucos centímetros.

"_Nobody ever loved me like she does  
__Oooo she does  
__Yes she does"_

Harry a encarou. Gina deu um sorriso tímido, mas triste.

"_And if somebody loved me like she do me  
Yes she do me  
Yes she does" _

Ele parecia tentar dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Isso começou a deixar Gina aflita.

"_Don't let me down  
__Don't let me down  
__Don't let me down  
__Don't let me down"_

Gina ficou pensando no que dizer, no que falar sobre aquele assunto. É nessas horas que ela tinha que dizer mais que "eu te amo." Tinha que ser mais.

"_I'm in love for the first time  
__Don't you know it's gonna last  
__It's a love that lasts forever  
__It's a love that has no past"_

Harry a fitou com uma cara triste. Talvez ela estivesse com a mesma.

"_Don't let me down  
__Don't let me down  
__Don't let me down  
__Don't let me down"_

Por que isso tinha que acontecer justo com os dois? Por que agora que estava tudo indo bem? Gina não conseguia acreditar em tanta má sorte.

"_And from the first time that she really done me  
Oooo she done me  
She done me good  
I guess nobody ever really done me  
Oooo she done me  
She done me"_

– Eu só quero que você sabia – Gina começou. – Que eu entendo porque você tem que fazer isso.

– Obrigado – ele respondeu.

Gina sentiu os olhos ficarem embaçados.

– Mas eu desejaria que não precisasse – continuou.

– Eu também – ele deu um sorriso triste.

– Eu te amo.

"_Don't let me down  
__Don't let me down"_

Gina encostou a cabeça no ombro de Harry e deixou algumas lágrimas discretas rolarem pelo rosto. Ela sentiu ele soltar um suspiro triste.

"_Don't let me down  
__Don't let me down"_

Depois que a música acabou, eles foram para casa. Seria a última noite dos dois juntos.

Gina soltou os cabelos na frente do espelho, afagou os cachos, endireitou-os. Estava com a camisola de seda que quase nunca usava, era rosa claro. Harry já estava no quarto. Ela ficou nervosa. Como se fosse a primeira vez. Viu seu reflexo rir com esse pensamento. Apagou a luz e foi para o quarto.

Harry estava sentado na beirada da cama, vestido. Cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Quando o viu sentiu o peso que carregava nas costas. Ele ergueu os olhos. Pelo olhar do garoto, ela percebeu que a tinha achado linda.

_One mile to every inch of your skin like porcelain  
__One pair of candy lips  
__And you bubble gum tongue_

Ele se levantou. Gina respirou fundo. Pegou as alças e as deixou cair pelos ombros, logo depois pelo corpo. Harry se aproximou e a beijou profundamente (**1)**.

_Cause if you want love, will make it  
Soon in a deep sea of blankets _

Harry deitou Gina na cama, acariciou seu rosto.

– Eu te amo – ele sussurrou. – Nada vai me afastar de você. Eu preciso que você saiba disso. E que confie em mim.

– Eu confio – sussurrou Gina como resposta.

Ela foi beijada com toda a vontade e paixão de Harry.

**(1)** Igual à cena em Tróia, que a Helena faz isso com o vestido que estava usando na frente do príncipe Páris... Tão romântico!

* * *

Gina acordou, como sempre, enrolada nos lençóis. Mas Harry não estava mais lá. Esfregou os olhos e mirou o criado mudo. Tinha um bilhete encima. Arrastou-se para perto e estendeu o braço. "Não iria conseguir ir embora se me despedisse. Eu te amo. Harry" 

Ela sorriu com o embaraço do amante. Gina não esperava vê-lo em breve, nem ter notícias, porque com todo o trabalho que ele tinha mais uma grávida pra levar no médico, ficava difícil. Soltou um suspiro triste. Foi tomar banho.

Os próximos dias que se passaram foram um misto de saudade e alegria. Alegria porque sabia que Harry a amava e saudade porque descobrira que não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem ele. Uma semana depois, recebera uma carta de Harry.

"_Querida Gina,_

_Cho ainda não marcou o médico, ela estava mentindo quando disse que ia segunda. Não sabe como estou irritado com isso. Ela disse que o médico que ela quer só vai estar disponível na próxima segunda-feira, dia sete desse mês. Estou morrendo de saudades de te ver, te tocar, de conversar. Infelizmente tenho muito trabalho a fazer e não sei quando isso vai ser possível._

_Com amor,_

_Harry" _

Então Cho mentira sobre a consulta. Realmente, Gina não se arrependia nem um pouco de ter ficado com Harry enquanto ele era casado. Ela merecia, era uma traiçoeira.

Lolita abraçou Gina por trás na sala dos funcionários.

– Ai, Loli – exclamou Gina. – Que susto!

– Você nem acredita! – exclamou Lolita. – Adivinha quem me pediu em namoro?

– Tá brincando! – exclamou Gina. – Paolo?

– Sim! – exclamou Lolita, não cabendo em si de felicidade.

Elas se abraçaram e deram gritinhos de felicidades juntas.

– O que tá acontecendo aqui? – Paolo entrou pela porta.

– Na-nada – disse Lolita se afastando de Gina. As duas seguravam o riso.

– Pensei ter escutado vocês duas gritarem – ele se adiantou para o armário dele e tirou a camisa para botar o uniforme do bar.

Lolita se virou para Gina mordendo o lábio inferior. Gina deu uma piscadela e deixou os dois sozinho, que só apareceram depois de uma hora com caras muito alegres.

– E eu tomando conta desse bar aqui sozinha e vocês dois lá dentro! – brincou Gina.

Lolita soltou uma gargalhada.

Gina havia combinado de almoçar com Lolita no Sábado, no Varinhas mesmo. Botou uma roupa qualquer e correu para o bar. Lolita estava sentada em uma mesa ao fundo, parecia mais séria que do convencional.

– Olá! – cumprimentou Gina. – O que foi? Está com uma cara preocupada.

– Ah, não é nada – disse Lolita, coçando a nuca. – E´ que eu não te chamei aqui só para almoçar. Eu preciso esclarecer uma história com você.

Gina levantou as sobrancelhas como um sinal de preocupação e surpresa.

– O que é? – perguntou, sentindo um frio na barriga.

– É sobre você – disse Lolita, que agarrava os dedos fortemente.

A amiga começou a ficar tensa, o que Gina realmente nervosa. Depois de todo aquele tempo, o que será que ela queria saber?

– Gina – começou ela. Deu um riso. – Sempre achei muito estranho seu nome ser só Gina, mas deixei isso pra lá por um bom tempo. A questão é que, quando vi aquele homem na Páscoa, fiquei realmente intrigada com o fato dele se chamar Harry.

Ainda não entendendo o que amiga queria dizer, Gina respirou fundo e mexeu-se na poltrona.

– Devem ter muitos garotos chamados Harry, mas eu tive o pressentimento que ele era Harry Potter – ela fez um pausa. – E isso me fez lembrar de como o nome Gina era estranho, então eu falei com Paolo e ele deu a idéia de que Gina era só um apelido.

Lolita não encarou Gina em nenhum momento desde que começara a falar, olhava para as mãos, pela janela, para o balcão, mas nunca para Gina.

– E Weasley. Esse nome eu já tinha visto em algum lugar. Então eu peguei os Profeta Diário que guardo desde que a guerra começou e procurei o nome Weasley por ele – disse ela. Gina começou a ficar mais nervosa. – E eu achei, vários Weasley's, todos ruivos quando se tinha uma foto – ela riu. – Mas só uma matéria que falava sobre uma Weasley. E ela era Virgínia.

Gina engoliu em seco e Lolita finalmente a encarou.

– Virgínia Weasley, a responsável pela morte de Dumbledore – continuou. Os olhos de Gina mostravam pânico. – Eu comecei a lembrar que você nunca me disse por que veio para cá. Mas se você for Virgínia, tudo faz sentido.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou. Gina agarrava o lábio inferior com o resto da boca, seus olhos ficaram embaçados. Ela baixou os olhos

– Virgínia? – chamou Lolita.

Gina se entregou quando olhou para a amiga.

– Oh, não – sibilou Lolita, pondo a mão na boca.

– Desculpe – disse Gina, abaixando o rosto para esconder as lágrimas.

– Eu não posso acreditar – disse Lolita. – Que eu estou com Weasley aqui na minha frente! Você era namorada de Harry Potter! Ou ainda é, eu não sei. E seu irmão Percy está concorrendo ao cargo de Ministro da Magia! Por que não me contou?

Gina limpou as lágrimas.

– Desculpa – pediu. – Eu só queria esquecer do meu passado quando vim pra cá. Queria esquecer de tudo isso. Com licença.

Ela se levantou e saiu do bar rapidamente, lágrimas voltando a escorrer dos olhos. Chegou em casa e foi direto para o quarto. Passou lá boa parte do dia. O choque das lembranças a abalou profundamente depois de tanto tempo sem tê-las.

Gina jantou e subiu para o quarto, tomou um banho e foi para a cama. Agradeceu que amanhã seria Domingo e não teria que ir para o Varinhas, mas Lolita a viria procurar qualquer hora dessas. Adormeceu antes que percebesse.

A porta do seu quarto fez um estalo ao abrir-se, o que fez Gina acordar. Ela abriu os olhos devagar, e viu um vulto se aproximar dela. Estava cada vez mais próximo da cama. Subiu e começou a engatinhar até ela. Gina foi tomada pelo pânico. Como que num ao de desespero, pegou a varinha do criado-mudo e apontou para a pessoa, direto no coração. Sua respiração estava acelerada.

– Gina – falou. – Sou eu.

– Lumus – sussurrou ela. – Harry! O que está fazendo aqui? – estava muito alterada.

– Surpresa – sorriu ele. A beijou.

Gina se deixou levar pela surpresa do amante, sem fazer muitas perguntas. Quando percebeu já estava nua.

– Harry – interrompeu Gina. – O que veio fazer aqui?

– Te ver. Não é óbvio? – respondeu ele, que estava com um desejo arrasador por Gina e não parava de beijá-la.

– Mas você disse que estaria muito ocupado trabalhando e que levaria Cho ao médico depois de amanhã – disse Gina, empurrando o garoto para que a enxergasse e não a agarrasse.

– Foda-se ela – disse ele, voltando a beijá-la. – Deixa isso pra lá.

– Você está empolgado, hein... – comentou ela, sentindo até um pouco de medo.

– Ficamos um tempão sem se ver – disse ele. – O que esperava?

Ela o encarou.

– Não sei.

Harry a beijou.

Gina acordou enroscada nos lençóis, para variar. Procurou Harry, mas ele não estava ali. Sentiu algo estranho sobre o aparecimento repentino dele. E também porque Harry estava muito estranho naquela noite. Até o sexo tinha sido diferente. Precisava falar com ele. Levantou-se e pôs um roupão. Desceu as escadas a procura de Harry e o encontrou preparando o café da manhã.

– Gina! – exclamou ele, sorrindo. – Achei que não ia acordar mais!

Ela riu.

– Você fez café da manhã pra mim – disse ela, surpresa.

– Você se importa?

– Não – respondeu Gina. Mas tinha algo estranho em tudo aquilo.

– Que bom – sorriu o garoto. Ele pegou uma xícara de chá. – Aqui está seu chá.

– Obrigada – disse Gina. – Você não deveria estar no trabalho?

– Hoje é Domingo, Gina – disse Harry. – Por que? Está tentando achar alguma coisa errada em eu estar fazendo seu café?

– Não, não – respondeu Gina se sentindo culpada. – É que você nunca faz café da manhã pra mim.

– Mas hoje eu fiz – ele sorriu. – Beba seu chá – pediu.

E foi isso que ela fez. A ultima coisa que Gina viu não embaçado foram os olhos de Harry, que estavam... cinzas? Mas antes de poder assimilar o porque daquilo ela tombou no chão desacordada.

* * *

**N/A2:** Vocês não concordam comigo que esse foi o melhor final até agora? Ahhhh, eu acho... Então! Chegou quem vocês esperavam! Próximo cap tem mudança de cenário e muuuuuuita coisa pra ser respondida e assimilada! Ahhhh, vai ser legal... Finalmente a história está andando... 

Respostas das reviews:

Miaka: Feliz? Não, porque se você não ta feliz ai eu me mato! Não, você me mata! Huhauahuahuahuahuah... Acho que você gostou do final... Porque será, né? Huahuahuahauahu... NC do POv de ambos... Gostei da idéia, vou fazer dos dois... Talvez quando eu vá postar o próximo dessa aqui eu posto a o 1o cap da NC... Bjinhus!

Tati Potter: Ahhhhh, também odeio a Choca (huahauhauahuaha) ! Ela é sempre megera nas minhas fics... Está aqui o cap! Gostou? Bjinhus!

Thallin: Claro que eu sou boazinha! Mas com esse final acho que você mudou de idéia... Hhuahuahauha... Por sua causa eu vou fazer um cap em que ele aparece de novo! Mas vai demorar pra vir, OK? Olha o que tu fica imaginando... O filho da Cho e do Harry... Tsc, tsc...

G.W.M: Oi! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, hein! Huhauahuaha... Vip, vip, vip... Ah, narrar é o problema da NC... Mentira? Bom, vamos saber nos próóóóóximos caps se a Choca fala a verdade... Bjinhus!

Miri: Água de coco? Huahuahauhuhauhauah... Talvez vou checar isso! Bom, espero que tenha gostado do cap, principalmente do final...Hiihihiihhi... Bjinhus!

Pandora Riddle: Ah, espero que tenha gostado desse cap, viu, senão, vai gostar do próximo eu acho! Hauhauhauahau... Talvez a Gina não enxergue mas você viu né? Bjinhus!

Fê: Claro que eu lembro! (Huhauhauah, como se tu não tivesse me lembrado antes!) Que bom que gostou do outro final, e espero que tenha gostado desse também! Bjinhus, amigona!

(o arroba não queria aparecer) riela: Ah, eu sou malvada com eles! Huahuahuaha... Mas você nem viu metade do que eu posso fazer com meus queridos personagens! Verá nos próximos capítulos... ;) O que achou desse cap? Bjinhus e deixe review!

Laurinha: Posso te chamar assim? Não sei se tu viu, mas eu li sua fic! É uma comédia! Huahuahuaha... Essa da comida Chinesa... Sua pervertida! Tsc, tsc... Huahuahua... Brincadeirinha. Só pra me prestigiar? Oba, oba! Hihihihi... Gostou do cap super meloso? Bjinhus!

Angel Malfoy: Harry no sense? Huhauahuahauhaa... Ah, eu também acho a Loli e o Paolo fofos... Poucas pessoas citam eles! Então, o que achou do final, hein 100 Draco? Bjinhus!

**Novamente: ME DESCULPEM pela demora desse cap... Mas digam que compensou, por favor! EU to lá no vinte e você aqui no 15... Mas é que esse site não ajuda mesmo... Não salva as coisas... RRRR que raiva que eu to! Mas agora que atualizei to melhor... PROMETO que próxima quinta (se eu não for fazer um trabalho) posto aqui o 16, mas isso também depende das reviews, né gente, então ajudem sua autora a postar com freqüencia!**

_Dark-Bride..._


	16. Bem vinda à Mansão Malfoy

**N/A: **Aqui está o cap!

**ATENÇÃO:** LEIAM ESSE CAPÍTULO COM MUUUUUITO CUIDADO! Pra vocês não se perderem ou sei lá, porque tem muita coisas dos caps anteriores... Vamos ver se vocês tem boa memória! (eu não tenho,por isso tá tudo bem explicadinho...)

Esse cap. explica quase tudo que ficou faltando desde os primeiros caps. da fic... **Vigilância Constante!**

**Esse título é muuuuuuito irônico... (risos)**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 16: "Bem-vinda à Mansão Malfoy"**

Gina escutou barulho de chuva forte batendo em algo metálico. Abriu os olhos, mas não conseguiu distinguir onde estava. Só sabia que estava deitada e que na sua frente tinha alguém sentado de costas. Viu um borrão loiro platinado. Estava num... carro? Começou a ficar sonolenta. A última coisa que presenciou foi a pessoa virando a cabeça para vê-la.

Novamente barulho de chuva, mas dessa vez o vento também uivava. E também cascos de cavalos. Gina estava com medo de abrir os olhos. Medo de onde estaria, medo de com quem estaria. Mas era inevitável. Os abriu. Estava deitada em um banco macio, e a sua frente, uma pessoa sentava em um banco igualmente macio. Ela ergueu os olhos e deu de cara com um sorriso desdenhoso de Draco Malfoy.

– Virgínia Weasley... – divagou ele. – Quase... – ele pegou o relógio de bolso - ...oitenta horas desacordada. Um prazer vê-la novamente.

Ela sentou-se o mais rápido que pode, e percebeu que estava com as mão amarradas e que, também, estava em uma carruagem com Malfoy.

– Estamos indo para a Mansão Malfoy – disse ele, observando a duvida da garota. – Você é minha refém agora.

– O que? – disse a voz rouca de Gina.

– Achei que não ia querer vir por bem, então te dei uma Poção do Sono bem forte.

Gina tentava assimilar tudo que havia acontecido. Ela estava tomando chá e então caiu no chão... Oh, Céus! Ela encarou Draco. Ele vestia um sobretudo preto e tinha as pernas cruzadas, uma de suas mãos tamborilava no estofado e a outra girava a varinha entre os dedos. Ele tinha uma expressão muito satisfeita no rosto.

– Você... tomou a Poção Polissuco para virar... Harry? – disse Gina lentamente.

– Você não é tão burra quanto eu imaginava – ele sorriu desdenhosamente.

– E você... dormiu comigo, fingindo ser Harry? – perguntou a garota, o encarando.

– Infelizmente – disse ele, como se nada. – Preferia não precisar do cabelo do seu namorado para isso.

Draco sorriu maliciosamente para ela.

– Seu... filho... da puta – disse Gina, cuspindo as palavras.

– Eu tenho que concordar com você – seu sorriso só se abriu mais.

Gina simplesmente não acreditava o quão cara de pau era Draco Malfoy. Ela respirou fundo. Evidentemente não adiantava atacá-lo agora, por que poderia acabar estuporada e já estava cansada de dormir. Queria respostas.

– Por que você me seqüestrou? – perguntou ela.

– Isso eu te conto quando estiver nas masmorras – disse Draco, com o olhar desafiador.

Gina respirou fundo, controlando a raiva do garoto.

– Como vim para nessa carruagem?

– Isso é uma longa história – disse ele. – Primeiro fomos de Pó de Flú até o escritório do meu pai, porque a lareira dele não é vigiada. E, caso você não sabia, não posso viajar longas distancias com alguém desacordado sem aparecer alguém do Ministério para me perturbar. Depois pegamos um carro até a estação de trem que nos trouxe a minha cidade e meu chofer veio nos buscar de carruagem para nos levar para casa.

Draco abriu um sorriso desdenhoso. Gina crispou os lábios, irritada com aqueles dentes brancos. Por que ele a queria? Gina não sabia, mas pressentia que não era nada bom.

Espiou pela janela e viu que se aproximavam de uma mansão de pedra, como um castelo. Ela era negra, assim como o portão de ferro, que tinha um grande M. Sentiu calafrios ao olhar para aquela visão assustadora.

– Então – interrompeu o silêncio Malfoy. – Você gostou mais do meu estilo de Harry ou do verdadeiro?

– Você – murmurou Gina, tentando controlar sua raiva. – é um bastardo.

Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

– Sabe, odiei ter que fingir ser um bom menino na sua frente – comentou Draco, espiando pela janela. Gina o fitou de canto de olho. – Acho que você também prefere um homem de verdade, não é?

– Cala a boca – ameaçou Gina, voltando a olhar para fora da janela.

Draco riu maldosamente. A carruagem parou e os portões foram abertos. A carruagem voltou a andar.

– Espere um momento – começou Gina. – Eu só estava de roupão quando tomei o chá... Mas agora...

Gina estava vestindo um jeans, uma camisa branca e um casaco preto que ia até os joelhos.

– Eu tive que te vestir – sorriu Draco.

– Você tá brincando – disse Gina, indignada.

– Não estou – Gina ficou com as orelhas vermelhas. – Foi com mágica – consolou Malfoy.

Gina sentiu vapor saindo de dentro de suas orelhas, de tão quente que sua cabeça estava. Ela respirou fundo, lembrando que estava em desvantagem. Muita desvantagem.

A carruagem parou e a porta se abriu. Dois homens puxaram Gina pelos braços para fora. Logo depois dela, desceu Malfoy elegantemente.(N/B: ridiculamente, né Bride?)

– Podem levá-la para as masmorras – ordenou Draco. – Vou avisar meu pai e já desço.

Os dois homens, que eram Comensais, foram carregando Gina, que lutava para ser levada.

– Me soltem vocês dois! – exclamou ela.

Pelo visto, eles tinham entrado pelas portas dos fundos, pois estavam em uma cozinha cheia de elfos para depois descer quase cinco lances escadas para chegar a uma sala de teto alto, toda de pedra, com várias celas de mais ou menos três metros quadrados. Apesar de ser uma masmorra, era bem iluminada e tinham mais dois homens a esperando.

– Me larguem! – gritou Gina, se sacudindo.

Enquanto um terceiro abria a cela, os outros dois a jogaram para dentro, violentamente.

– Me tirem daqui, seus brutamontes! – exclamou Gina, furiosa.

Vendo que era completamente ignorada, virou-se para a cela. Tinha uma cama minúscula, com um cobertor somente e um travesseiro sem fronha e de espuma. Gina olhou para aquilo com a cara torta. Tudo bem que ela nunca vivera no luxo, mas desconforto daqueles ninguém merecia. Na verdade tinha alguém sim, esse alguém era Draco.

Raivosa outra vez, virou-se para a porta de ferro da masmorra de onde interrompia alguém. Lúcio e Draco Malfoy, dois tiranos desgraçados, entraram e atrás deles vieram vários Comensais.

– Veja quem Draco nos trouxe! – proclamou Lúcio, que estava no meio de uma semi lua formada envolta da cela de Gina. Ele apontou. – A namorada de Potter!

Os Comensais da Morte aplaudiram e soltaram urros. Draco abriu um sorriso e fez reverencias.

– Draco fez o que quinze Comensais não conseguiram, capturou Weasley. E é nesses casos que eu digo a mim mesmo que criei um excelente sucessor...

Foi então que a ficha de Gina caiu. Quinze Comensais? Foram quinze que a atacaram naquela noite em que Harry apareceu! Mas porque naquela noite? Com os neurônios a mil, Gina tentava encaixar os fatos enquanto Lúcio Malfoy falava sobre o treinamento que tinha dado a Draco.

"Claro!" pensou Gina. Fora o desgraçado do Malfoy quem lançara o Imperius nela quando fora atrás de Lolita no beco em Londres! O que a fez perder a varinha, e sem varinha ela ficava vulnerável ao ataque dos Comensais! Mas o que Draco não esperava era que Harry aparecesse! Tudo se encaixava perfeitamente agora.

– O meu filho, baseado em um plano de anos atrás, trouxe novamente a menina Weasley, para usa-la como isca outra vez! – contou Lúcio, orgulhoso. – Mas dessa vez, o plano promete não ter falhas. Porque aquele velho gagá do Dumbledore está morto e enterrado!

Todos deram risadas gostosas. Lúcio fez um sinal com a mão para eles pararem.

– E agora, o Mestre conta com mais ajuda que antigamente! Conta com a nossa ajuda! – exclamou Lúcio, fazendo os seguidores darem gritos orgulhosos. – Parabéns, meu filho.

Lúcio Malfoy pegou a mão do filho e apertou forte, com o mesmo sorriso que Draco tinha. Aquele que dava nervos em qualquer um.

Então era isso o que queriam com ela. Fazer ela de isca novamente. Mas como? Harry não se deixaria enganar se eles mandassem uma carta de seqüestro, provavelmente avisaria alguém antes de ir para a Mansão Malfoy. Aquilo estava muito ridículo, ele não era o mesmo que bancava ser o herói e não media as conseqüências, estava mais responsável agora.

– E quem disse que Harry virá atrás de mim? – perguntou Gina, em tom de desafio, deixando-se levantar apenas uma sobrancelha.

Eles, que até agora parabenizavam Draco, se calaram e encararam a garota, que segurava as grades com as duas mãos.

– Bom – começou Lúcio, ainda sorrindo. – Segundo as cartas que haviam em sua lixeira, Weasley, Potter estava com muita vontade de conversar com você, muito ansioso para te ver – ele fez uma pausa. – Você realmente não acha que Draco foi a sua casa te ver, acha?

Gina respondeu com silêncio. "Oh, não..."

– Você achou que Draco dormiria com você por que ele gostava de você?

Alguns Comensais deram risadinhas desdenhosas. Gina olhou para Draco, que fitava o chão. Ela apertava o lábio inferior o resto da boca, assim como quando estava com Lolita dias atrás. Draco não tinha apenas ido atrás dela para uma noite no seu aniversário, mas sim para investiga-la e mais tarde formar um plano contra ela e Harry. Seus olhos começaram a brilhar com as lágrimas que iam se formando.

– Oh, não – sorriu Lúcio, se virando para os Comensais. – Ela realmente acreditou que meu filho Draco poderia ter algum interesse nela! – ele voltou a encara-la com piedade.

Draco ainda não havia tirado os olhos do chão e o Comensais soltaram uivos de pena. O queixo de Gina começou a tremer.

– Oh, por favor, não chore – pediu Lúcio. Os Comensais deram risadas e alguns a imitaram chorando.

Gina encarava a todos com raiva nos olhos.

– Vamos deixa-la sozinha para refletir – ordenou Lúcio. Todos foram saindo aos poucos.

Draco se aproximou da cela de Gina.

– Gina... – começou ele, por algum motivo encabulado.

– Você é pior que o Demônio – interrompeu ela, com a voz fraca cheia de rancor.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Draco abriu a boca pra falar.

– Me deixe – disse Gina, curta e grossa.

– Gi-

– VÁ EMBORA! – gritou ela, caindo no choro finalmente.

Ele deu as costas para ela e saiu fechando a porta, deixando Gina no escuro. A garota escorregou até o chão, soluçando, com as mãos no rosto. Tudo estava muito confuso para ela. Queria mais respostas.

Até agora, o que ela conseguira deduzir era que Draco fora atrás dela, para pegar as cartas de Harry. Mas como ele sabia que ela tinha recebido cartas de Harry? De qualquer jeito, ele formou um plano para seqüestra-la, para que Harry fosse atrás dela, assim como tinham feito no dia da formatura dele. Mas como iriam atrair Harry para lá sem causar suspeitas?

Então Draco lançou a Maldição Imperio em Gina, para que ela fosse a Tribunal e perdesse a varinha. Tendo sucesso nessa parte, ele mandou os Comensais atrás dela, mas Harry apareceu e estragou o plano. Assim, Draco foi atrás dela, quase quatro meses depois. Por que ele havia demorado tanto para seqüestra-la? Draco tomou a Poção Polissuco e transformou-se em Harry, foi a casa de Gina, passou a noite com ela e depois deu uma Poção do Sono fortíssima e a levou embora. Mas de onde ele tinha conseguido o cabelo de Harry para a Poção? E como ele sabia que Harry e Gina eram amantes?

Com muitas perguntas na cabeça, e decidida a conversar com Draco amanhã, adormeceu na cama desconfortável.

Um barulho metálico acordou Gina. Abriu os olhos devagar.

– Sua comida – disse um Comensal, ríspido.

Ele tinha passado por uma portinhola um prato com pão e um copo de leite. Gina pulou da cama para o chão. Estava com tanta fome que achou que comeria o prato junto. Depois da refeição, Gina se aproximou das grades de sua cela e observou os dois Comensais que ficavam nas masmorras.

– Ei – chamou ela. – Eu quero falar com Draco.

– Cala a boca, garota – disse um deles.

– Eu quero falar com Draco – pediu novamente.

– Eu já falei para calar a boca! – ele se levantou da cadeira.

Gina amarrou a cara.

– Olha aqui, seu gorduchão – ameaçou. – Se você não chamar Draco eu vou fazer um escândalo!

Ela se abaixou e pegou seu prato e começou a bater nas celas.

– Pare com isso sua... – um avançou, irritadíssimo. – Vá chamar o menino Malfoy, senão vou ter que sedá-la – sussurrou para outro.

Gina continuava a fazer barulho.

– Pare com isso! – ele sacou a varinha. Gina não parou. – Você vai ver!

O Comensal pegou a chave da cela e abriu a porta, assim que o fez, Gina meteu o prato na cabeça do homem, o fazendo tontear e cair no chão. Era sua chance. Correu para fora. Mas antes que pudesse se quer deixar a masmorra, pela porta vieram cinco Comensais. Dois a agarraram pelos braços, outros dois as pernas, mas ela continuava a berrar e se mexer. O quinto encheu um seringa com algo verde de um frasco. Se aproximou dela. Outro rasgou a manga do casado de Gina e antes que a agulha tocasse seu antebraço, Draco Malfoy chegou.

– Parem com isso! – ordenou. – Agora!

O Comensal da seringa se afastou e Gina parou de se mexer, encarando Draco.

– Tranquem-na em sua cela e nos deixem à sós.

Eles obedeceram. Logo depois estavam frente a frente, tirando a grade que os separava. Draco a encarou sério.

– O que pensa que estava fazendo? – perguntou. – Rebelião?

– Queria falar com você – respondeu ela.

– Eu fiquei sabendo – sarcático, ele meteu as mão nos bolsos do sobretudo. – O que quer?

– Respostas.

Draco conjurou uma cadeira para perto da cela e sentou-se.

– Pode começar – disse, indiferente.

– Como você soube que recebia cartas de Harry? – perguntou Gina.

– Na verdade – começou Draco cruzando as pernas. – Eu não fui atrás de cartas, mas acabei as encontrando.

– Não foi o que seu pai disse.

– Meu pai não me conhece – disse Draco, sombrio. – Ele só está orgulhoso de mim porque meu plano fez sucesso, senão estaria me culpando por tudo.

– Então você foi me ver? – perguntou Gina, não acreditando.

– Talvez – disse ele abrindo um sorriso cheio de malícia.

Gina revirou os olhos.

– Se você não foi atrás das cartas, por que estava tudo revirado no meu quarto? – perguntou ela.

– Porque depois de achá-las no lixo, tive de me certificar de que não haviam outras deixadas pra trás.

Gina molhou os lábios com a língua.

– Como pretende atrair Harry para cá? – perguntou, com um ar desafiador.

– Vamos te forçar a escrever uma carta para ele, dizendo que deixou uma chave de portal embaixo do seu travesseiro, que o levará para onde você está e ele vai confiar em você, não vai? – disse. – E é claro que eu já programei uma chave para leva-lo para a sala de estar na Mansão Malfoy – Draco sorriu.

A cada resposta bem bolada para suas perguntas, Gina foi odiando cada vez mais aquele sorriso malicioso.

– Por que você demorou tanto para me buscar depois dos Comensais terem falhado?

– Isso é uma longa história – disse ele, coçando a cabeça. – Eu comecei a vigia-la depois que os seguidores inúteis te perderam para o Potter. Assim, eu descobri que vocês dois estavam tendo um caso. Depois você foi convidada para o casamento do seu irmão babaca e da sangue-ruim, não quis levantar suspeitas, então esperaria o casamento para levá-la. Só que o Potter foi morar na sua casa, dificultando minha vida outra vez. Mas surgiu a oportunidade perfeita quando a idiota da esposa dele mandou uma carta para ele, então ele foi embora, como você bem sabe. Assim, juntei minhas poções e fui fantasiado de Harry a sua casa para seqüestrai-la.

Draco abriu um sorriso sem graça. Gina o encarava com a cara mais ameaçadora que conseguia fazer, mas pelo visto não estava adiantando.

– Onde conseguiu o cabelo de Harry?

– No seu travesseiro – sorriu ele. – Antes de você voltar de seu almoço com sua amiga.

Gina, agora com todas as respostas, abaixou a cabeça. Draco se levantou e fez a cadeira sumir. Se aproximou dela.

– Weasley – ele chamou.

– Te fode – respondeu ela dando as costas para ele.

– Gina, qual é...

– Eu não acredito – começou ela, num tom de voz elevado, o encarando. – Como eu pude ser tão burra em pensar que você tinha sentido saudades de mim e ido me ver.

– Gina...

– Mas não, você tinha que estragar tudo bolando esse plano ridículo e obsessivo para pegar Harry Potter! – Gina sentiu seu olhos se encherem de lágrimas. – E você deve estar pensando que eu estou chorando por sua causa! Mas não é, não, tá! É por minha causa! Por que eu sou idiota!

Ela voltou a se virar de costas para ele. Não conseguindo controlar as lágrimas. Draco foi saindo da masmorra. Parou na porta.

– Pode dar a droga. – ordenou ao Comensal da seringa.

* * *

**N/A2:** Entenderam a história ou ficou mal contada? Por favor digam que sim, eu revisei esse cap mil vezes pra ver se respondia tudo... Se você tem mais umas dúvidas sobre alguma parte da história perguntem nas reviews! Eu estaria a disposição... (risos). 

Eu esqueci o disquete da NC em casa! Desculpa... Vem com o proximo cap, então...

Essa conversinha dos dois eu adoro... Draco e seu sorriso malicioso e a Gina brava... Que coisa mais típica, mas ficou legal... Na verdade eu adoro todo esse cap... É um dos meus preferidos... O que acharam?

Ah, hoje é dia 23... Eu faço 7 meses de namoro! Por isso que eu postei! Hehehe... (também por isso que tem só 7 review?)

Respostas:

**G.W.M:** Ah... Três histórias não é nada... Eu escrevo todas ao mesmo tempo... (poquinho é claro) Mas eu do mais atenção pra essa né... Hehehe... Golpe da barriga? Que malvada hein... Huahuahua... Que bom que gostou do outro cap! Eai? O que achou dos planos do Draco? Se desiludiu com ele? Bjinhus... Ps: Meu msn: Ps2: maior review? Eba!

**Miaka:** Já estou lendo sua fic! Se decepcionou com o Draco? Viu, eu dizia que ele era mau mas ninguém acreditou em mim... Mas se você prestou bastante atenção nele percebeu um certo sentimento... Hehehe... O que achou desse cap? Bjinhus!

**Miri:** Ai, tadinho do Harry... Duas ou mais? Huahuahuahua... Ele nem tem tempo pra isso, eu acho... Mas ai está o cap... Gostou? Se desiludiu com o Draco? Sim, porque ele é mau... (Ohhhhh) Eu disse... Bjinhus!

**Pandora Riddle:** Ar de sua graça? Ou o frio de suas masmorras? Huahuahuahuahuahuahua... Você queria ser a Gi? Hehehehehehehe... Eu ia preferir ficar como narradora mesmo... mas isso só por causa dos próximos caps... Lalala... O que achou desse cap? Bjinhus!

**Thallin:**Pidona? Que mentira... Tu que é... Hehehe... Novela? Isso é bom ou ruim? Que bom que está gostando da fic... O que achou desse cap? (nem vou comentar a aberração...) Abraços! Ps: vcs tão vendendo canetas ou é impressão minha?

**Fê:** Minha linda! Que bomq ue adorou o cap! E não é pra falar com o nortona ainda não... Só depois do 17! Huhauahuahuaha... Tava na hora? Que bom então! Bjinhus!

**Michele:** Triste? É, né... Tadinha da Gininha abandonada... Mas os próximos vão ter um toque angst bem forte... Pode ser o Draco, sim... Mas pode ser o Lúcio... Eca, cruz-credo... Eu não botaria isso numa fic... Ela vai entender! Aqui ta o cap! O que achou? Bjinhus! Ps.: Sim, grande! Huahuahuahau...

**Obrigada a todos pelas reviews! Me inspiram muito, adoro postar aqui... Próximo cap depois de muitas reviews! Hehehe... Vai ter feriado quinta! Vou passar o dia interio no computador escrevendo... Eba!**

* * *

_"Bill..._

_... it your baby."_

_'BANG!'_

_from Kill Bill v.1_

_

* * *

"Seu pai matou os meus" disse ela, enquanto uma gota de sangue caia da lâmina da katana, que refletia olhos cinzas e cabelos loiro platinados. _

_Coming soon:_

_**Kill Malfoy v.1**_


	17. As doces masmorras do Sr Malfoy

**N/A: **Novamente título irônico... Acho que vocês vão odiar esse cap... Ta meio angst eu acho... e bem pesado... o Draco faz coisas inesperadas... (acho...) Chamam ela de vadia várias vezes... coitada...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 17: "As doces masmorras do Sr. Malfoy"**

Gina abriu os olhos devagar, focando as grades da cela. Com muitas dores no corpo, sentou-se na cama dura. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e sujos, tinha olheiras profundas. Seu casaco sem manga agora servia de fronha para o travesseiro. Estava com tremores em todo corpo, provavelmente por causa da droga que tinham dado para ela. Jogou-se no chão até seu prato de pão e leite. Devorou em pouco minutos o pão duro e o leite aguado, pouco se importando com os olhares curiosos dos vigias.

Depois da refeição, encostou-se em uma parede da cela e ficou pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido com ela até agora. Sentiu-se miserável. Odiava tudo e todos. Odiava a guerra, e tudo que as pessoas faziam para vence-la. Fora a guerra que a levara até aquela cela. Fora a ambição de outros pela vitória que a levara até ali.

Com boa parte de seu corpo adormecido, Gina passou horas vagando pelos pensamentos de rancor que a rodeavam. Um tempo depois foi deixada sozinha e no escuro, tirando por uma pequena janela no alto da parede oposta, que deixava alguns raios de sol entrar.

Chorou, soluçou, esmurrou o chão, as paredes, chamou por alguém, implorou por comida, sacudiu a porta, até que o sol se pôs e os raios da lua banharam a masmorra, a deixando mais assustadora do que o normal.

Não sabendo quanto tempo depois, vieram dois Comensais, usaram as varinhas para iluminar o lugar. Um deles trazia comida. Devorou o pão duro novamente, até as migalhas do prato e chão. Arrastou-se de volta para seu canto e ficou espremida ali, com os braços ao redor do joelhos, pensando em quando sairia dali, se algum dia saísse.

Agora o barulho e a luminosidade a incomodavam. Os Comensais riam e falavam sobre Quadribol e mulheres. Como desejou sua varinha para estupora-los.

Tempo depois, vieram mais dois. Um deles com uma seringa. Iriam droga-la outra vez. Abriram a cela. Gina se levantou, não ia se entregar tão fácil. Um se aproximou, ela se esquivou. Veio outro e não conseguiu. Guinchando, esperneando, sacudindo, eles ainda sim conseguiram estender o braço de Gina e espetá-la no antebraço.

Sentiu seu corpo mole, como da outra vez. A jogaram na cama. Tudo ficou desfocado e depois ela apagou.

Gina acordou, sentiu uma forte dor na cabeça. Abriu os olhos, o que intensificou a dor. Rolou da cama para o chão e engatinhou até sua refeição. O pão estava duro e mofado, o leite tinha gosto de queijo. Parecia que a comida só piorava a cada dia. Deu um sorriso desesperado com esse pensamento.

O fato de não saber as horas a deixava terrivelmente mal. O tédio tomava cada vez mais conta dela, não havia nada para fazer nem ninguém para conversar. Achou que daqui a pouco ia conversar com sua mão. O mais estranho das masmorras era que de dia, ninguém a vigiava e as luzes ficavam desligadas. Mas de noite sempre tinha algum Comensal de vigia, e as luzes só apagavam as duas da madrugada, pelo que ela ouviu os seguidores conversando.

Gina assistiu os últimos raios de sol iluminaram as masmorras antes dele se por. Imaginou ele se pondo no horizonte, raios vermelhos e laranjas, depois rosas e roxos, para finalmente sobrar só o céu escuro. Deixou algumas lágrimas rolarem com o pensamento de que nunca mais iria ver o sol. Encostou se na parede oposta a porta da cela.

Alguém interrompeu pela porta, Gina levantou-se com dificuldade, arrastando as costas pela parede. Mal conseguia ficar de pé. Era Draco, ele destrancou a cela e entrou. Rumou até Gina.

– Você está horrível – comentou ele. Fazendo Gina querer estrangula-lo.

Ele adiantou-se até ela e tentou beija-la. Gina pegou o pulso direito do garoto e usou todas suas forças para torce-lo. Ele caiu de joelhos com uma expressão de dor. Inspirou fortemente e a encarou.

– Pode quebrar meu pulso mas ainda assim vou te beijar.

Gina deixou uma lágrima cair. Por que ele queria isso? Por que ainda insistia em usa-la daquele jeito? Sentiu o ódio percorrer suas veias, juntou suas forças e virou o pulso de Draco mais ainda.

CRASH. Ele deu um gritou de dor. Se levantou e deu as costas para ela, segurando o pulso com a mão esquerda. Draco a encarou com raiva. Deu um tapa no rosto de Gina, fazendo sua cara virar e seus cabelos sujos lhe taparem a face.

– Vadia desgraçada.

Draco deu as costas novamente. Gina sentiu-se satisfeita em tê-lo irritado, poderia ter sorrido se tivesse forças. Ao chegar na porta da cela, ele parou. Novamente foi até Gina, que ergueu o rosto para vê-lo. Draco pôs a mão esquerda no pescoço de Gina e a levantou centímetros do chão.

Gina se sacudiu tentando se desvencilhar dele, mas seus esforços foram em vão. Pôs as mãos na dele, tentando afasta-las de seu pescoço. Foi em vão, ele era forte demais. Sua visão começou a ficar embaçada e sentiu um frio estranho percorrer seu corpo. Iria morrer...

Algo tocou-lhe os lábios e o ar invadiu seus pulmões novamente. Um sopro de vida. Draco a largou, e ela escorregou até o chão com as mãos no pescoço, que doía intensamente. Ele a encarou com superioridade.

– Sua vida está em minhas mãos. Entenda isso.

Ele se virou e saiu da cela, a trancou e foi até a porta da masmorra. Parou. Gina o acompanhou com os olhos.

– Eu disse que ia lhe beijar – e saiu.

Lágrimas de raiva escorreram dos olhos de Gina. Ela afundou o rosto ardido nas mãos, soluçando. Depois do que lhe pareceu horas, recebeu sua refeição da noite e, depois de ter sido drogada, finalmente foi para a cama.

Acordou no dia seguinte realmente dolorida. Em parte por causa da droga, em parte por causa de Draco. Estava com dor de garganta, o que a deixou muito irritada. Dor de garganta era uma merda. Gina odiava dor de garganta. Pra piorar, passou o dia inteiro no chão frio daquela masmorra tediosa.

Depois de sua "janta", chegaram mais dois Comensais, um trazia a seringa. Entraram na cela o vigia e os dois Comensais. Dois a seguraram pelos braços, o outro preparava a seringa. Enquanto ele a enchia, Gina chutou a mão do frasco, que caiu em mil pedacinho no chão da cela. Ela deu um sorriso.

– Desgraçada! – gritou ele.

Aproximou-se dela e deu um soco em sua bochecha. Estenderam o braço dela, a picaram. Jogada na cama, Gina adormeceu.

Já era de madrugada quando Gina acordou com algo pesado sobre ela. E não era um cobertor.

Empurrou o Comensal para o lado, o fazendo cair da cama. Se levantou rapidamente e foi até a porta da cela, sacudiu e berrou pedindo socorro, desesperada.

– Socorro! Alguém me ajud... – o Comensal tapou sua boca e a jogou no chão.

Gina se arrastou para longe, mas ele montou encima dela e segurou seus pulsos com uma mão só, e a outra ele usou para tapar sua boca novamente. Ela deu gemidos chorosos de dor, olhos úmidos.

– Vadiazinha – disse a voz rouca do agressor.

Ele foi aproximando o rosto do dela. Um objeto cortou o ar. Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram de pavor quando vislumbrou um punhal perfurando a cabeça do Comensal. Ele tombou para o lado, agonizando. Ela se afastou apavorada, se encolhendo contra a parede, lágrimas escorrendo livremente pelo rosto.

O atirador moveu-se rapidamente pela escuridão. Olhos prateados brilharam em expectativa. Era Draco.

Ele se aproximou do homem, que ainda agonizava, olhos arregalados. Colocou o pé em sua cabeça e puxou o punhal. Gina tremeu ao ver o sangue jorrar, junto com alguns miolos. Draco limpou o punhal nas vestes do morto e o recolocou na bota.

Draco se adiantou até Gina, que jazia encolhida em um canto. Ele ajoelhou-se na sua frente.

– Você está bem? – perguntou com urgência, preocupação se sobressaltando na voz.

Gina encarou aqueles olhos prateados cheios de ansiedade. Ele se preocupava com ela... Sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe o ventre.

– Gina, você está bem! – insistiu o garoto.

O barulho de passos foi aumentado e entraram vários Comesais na masmorra, entre eles Lúcio.

– Lumus! – gritaram vários deles, deixando o lugar tão claro que os olhos de Gina doeram.

– O que está acontecendo aqui! – perguntou Lúcio, alterado, entrando na cela e encarando Draco.

– Esse seu criado, querido pai – ironizou –, tentou violentar nossa prisioneira.

– E você o matou! – exclamou Lúcio, enquanto outros Comensais checavam os sinais vitais do morto.

– Sim, pai, eu o matei! – exclamou Draco.

– Sem ao menos sacar a varinha! – exclamou Lúcio, apontando para o corpo que ia sendo retirado da cela pelos homens.

– Sim, pai, sem ao menos sacar a varinha.

Lúcio soltou um suspiro que misturava cansaço e indignação. Ele deu um passo em direção a Draco, fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem próximos.

– Acho que esse seu ciúme está passando dos limites – disse Lúcio baixinho.

Draco encarou o pai com os olhos apertados de fúria.

– Não estou com ciúmes – disse ele lentamente, destacando cada palavra.

– Vamos ver então – disse Lúcio jogando a capa para trás e saindo da cela.

Dois Comensais se adiantaram até Gina, seguraram seu braço e a picaram sem esforço. Pegaram seus ombros e a jogaram na cama de qualquer jeito. A última coisa que escutou foi Draco dizendo:

– Eu cuido dela o resto da noite, agora vão.

* * *

_Gina escutou a própria voz gemer. E depois a voz de outra pessoa fazer o mesmo. Sentiu um corpo quente sobre o seu. Abriu os olhos devagar e viu cabelos loiro platinados, depois olhos cinzas a encararam. Fechou os olhos novamente. Sentiu mãos frias passarem pela sua cintura e seios. Estava morrendo de calor. Sentiu lábios colarem nos seus..._

Gina acordou assustada, sentando imediatamente na cama, arfando. Olhou envolta, não havia ninguém, mas era dia e já haviam servido sua comida. Tocou-se. Estava vestida, ao contrário do que no sonho que havia tido... E que sonho estranho. Sentiu as faces arderem quando se deu conta do que havia sonhado. E com _quem_ havia sonhado.

Seu estômago roncou, a livrando dos pensamentos constrangedores. Pulou fora da cama e agarrou o pão, que estava deliciosamente macio, pela primeira vez em dias. E o suco tinha realmente gosto de alguma coisa. Uma culpa instalou-se e seu estômago depois de comer. Como poderia estar sonhando com Draco depois de tudo aquilo que tinha passado por causa dele? Deveria estar sonhando com Harry! Ou será que a preocupação do garoto havia mexido com ela? Não! Não se permitia afeiçoar-se por ele outra vez! Aquele horroroso!

Bateu o punho no chão frio, enquanto comida o pão. Era isso mesmo! Não iria! Um sonho é somente um sonho! E se ele preocupava-se com ela realmente, não teria feito ela sofrer daquele jeito! E também a teria oferecido um banho, porque seu cabelo estava começando a parecer com o do Snape!

Pensando em Snape, como ele não avisara dos planos de Lúcio e Draco para a Ordem? Já que ele ainda estava disfarçado... Talvez não tivesse dito justamente porque desconfiaram dele... Fazia tanto tempo que Gina não sabia de notícias da Ordem... Ela até participara enquanto pode, antes de se mudar para a Vila.

Passou um bom tempo divagando sobre o que havia acontecido depois dela ter se mudado, o que acontecera na guerra que não aparecia nos jornais...

À noite, Lúcio e Comensais interromperam pela porta da masmorra, iluminado o lugar em seguida. Draco não estava com eles. Lúcio se adiantou para perto da cela da garota, que se levantou curiosa.

– Amanhã, você deverá escrever a carta para Potter – anunciou.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

– Sim, não pense que só porque foi agredida que não vai cumprir com seu único dever aqui, garota – disse ele, ríspido.

Chegara a hora. Ela deveria escrever para Harry finalmente e completar o plano... Não, ela não podia deixar que continuassem com aquilo. Mas como?

Lúcio saiu, a deixando perturbada. Precisava pensar em uma saída, uma desculpa... Tarde demais, dois Comensais se aproximaram, a drogaram e jogaram-na na cama. Adormeceu desesperada.

Gina abriu os olhos devagar. Lembrou-se do que iria ter que fazer hoje mais tarde. Sentiu-se angustiada, sua garganta doeu. Sentou-se na cama lentamente. Três Comensais conversavam animadamente, eles tomavam café. Era manhã ainda, mas sua comida já estava servida. Deixou-se cair no chão ao lado da cama, trouxe o prato e o copo para perto. Era mingau e água.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto cansado e triste, mirou sua comida outra vez. Deu as costas para os vigias. Bebeu um gole de água. O copo era de vidro. Escutou os Comensais rirem alto. Jogou o resto da água embaixo de sua cama. Pegou seu casaco, que usava como fronha e enrolou o copo nele. Ficou em silêncio para escutar o que conversavam, era sobre lances de Quadribol.

Segurou o casaco firmemente e deu uma batida forte contra chão. Parou para escutar os vigias novamente, ainda conversavam. Desembrulhou o casaco devagar. O copo estava em pedaços. Pegou o que lhe pareceu mais afiado. Posicionou sobre o pulso direito.

Sua boca se abriu em uma exclamação muda. Uma lágrima desceu de seus olhos. Era a vez do outro. Pegou o caco com a outra mão, que estava vacilante e onde estava o corte já inchava e escorria sangue. Posicionou sobre o pulso esquerdo. Fechou os olhos.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer, assim como o sangue que começava a jorrar de seus pulsos cortados. Apoiou-se na cama com os cotovelos e jogou-se de bruços. Um braço ficou perto de seu corpo, encolhido e o outro esticado, com o pulso sobre o travesseiro, assim ele não notariam.

"Harry..." foi o último pensamento que ela teve.

Tudo começou a ficar embaçado, logo depois preto.

* * *

**N/A2:** Aguardando os xingamentos com um escudo. Calma, gente... Eu sei que vocês devem estar pensando que eu sou louca, que o Draco é bonzinho, mas ele é malvadão mesmo, apesar de se preocupar com a Gina um montão... Ficou claro isso né? Porque o resto acho que deve ter ficado muito confuso, tipo o que ele sente por ela... Não se preocupem que tudo se explica daqui a pouco... 

Pobre Gina, pobre Draco, pobre Harry... Pobrezinhos... Um de pulsos cortados, um confuso e outro perdido...

Respostas Felizes:

**G.W.M:** fedendo? e agora? ta fedendo ainda? É Draco é malvado é tá meio louco, mesmo... Vc perversa? concordo! Agora a NC vem! Pelo menos o primeiro cap... Obrigada pelos parabéns e que bom q ta gostando da fic! Bjinhus! E estou falando no msn contingo agora msm!

**Fê:** EBA! Pelo menos alguém gosta da combinação... Você pegou direitinho o espírito da coisa! Já te falei na aula isso...Que bom que você gostou do cap! O que achou desse? Meio pesado? Gina ta menos brava, mais triste e suicída... Bjinhus!

**Miri:** Quase deu uma surra... quebrou o pulso dele pelo menos... no final das contas foi ele quem mais machucou ela...Melhhor cap da fic? Também acho um dos melhores... (o 3 tbm é mto legal...) O que achou desse? Decaiu? Só pode, né... Bjinhus!

**Miaka:** To adorando sua fic, viu... Tu acha q ele sente? Hmmmm... Será? Continua achando o msm depois desse cap? Hihihihi... Ahhhhhh, mais de vinte caps... O que achou desse cap? Bjinhus...

**Pandora Riddle:** Ficou com medo desse cap? Se achou pesado, nem sei o que vai achar do prox... Impressão sua? talvez não... Bjinhus!

**Taty M. Potter:** Claro que merece! Hehehehe... Na verdade, ele não podia, pq ele é meio travado sabe? E meio sem noção tbm... deu pra perceber né? Continuei, continuei! O que achou desse cap? Gostou? Bjinhus!

**Laura Black Malfoy:** Ahhhh... Que boooooom que você gostouuuu! Que bom que entendeu perfeitamente! Perfeito? Como sempre? Assim eu fico envergonhada! Ah, ewu tenho um Malfoy na minha cama, nem te conto... Hhuahuahuahauahuahuaha... O que achou do cap? Bjinhus! E que o magrelo chato do seu irmão seja Draco tomando a Poção Polissuco!

**Michele:** Essa parte é mto boa msm! Que bom que gostou do cap! Eu também gosto... Pena da Gina Não viu nada ainda... Coitada, como eu sou má...O que achou desse cap? Bjinhus!

XxXxX

Novas caras surgindo e algumas sumindo... Tati Potter, Alicia Spinnet e Thallin nunca mais, né? Será que ele desistiram da minha fic? Será que ela ta muito ruim? buabuabuabuabuabuabuabuabua... Mas vocês gostam ainda né?

Daqui a alguns segundos eu vou postar a **NC** que se chama _"A Despedida"_, vai ter dois caps, POV Gina, POV Draco... É **extra** dessa fic, pra quem não se lembra... Leiam, por favoooor, mesmo que vcs não curtam NC... Please! **É a minha primeira!** Ta horrível...

OBRIGADO a todos que deixaram e vão deixar reviews! To precisando de um incentivo! Ultimamente só to escrevendo outras fics... (q feio...)

Bjinhus!

_Dark-Bride_

_

* * *

Coming Soon_

_a new (only)D/G story_

_"Anel de Latinha"_


	18. A carta e o quarto de Lúcio

**N/A: **Tem uma parte desse cap q eu adoro de paixão... Apesar desse ser mais pornográfico, segundo o Beta... Mas ah, nem é... (tristinha)

Ta bem forte esse cap... cenas fortes... Mas não se apavorem... Tem uma parte engraçada...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 18: "A carta e o quarto de Lúcio"**

– Ela tentou se matar, senhor!

– Como !

– Com o copo, senhor.

– Inúteis! Da próxima vez usem o feitiço Anti-quebra! Inúteis! Agora todos para fora! Fora! E me dêem essa chave!

Gina abriu os olhos devagar. Estava deitada em sua cama. Não tinha conseguido. Mas sentia que havia sido por pouco. O que pareceu ser Lúcio gritava com os vigias. Gina ergueu os pulsos para seu campo de visão. Tinham cicatrizes e estavam ardidos. Devia ter acontecido a pouco tempo. Ergueu-se um pouco e viu que sua blusa estava com uma mancha vermelha enorme, e parte de seu cobertor também, a espuma que era o travesseiro estava quase todo vermelho. Virou-se e viu Lúcio conversando com outros cinco Comensais e Draco.

– Ela acordou, meu senhor! – disse um, apontando para ela.

Gina mirou Draco a olhar cheio de expectativa e preocupação. Um Comensal se adiantou até a cela e destrancou a porta. Lúcio adentrou, seguido de Draco.

– Vamos ao que interessa – disse ele. Estendeu pergaminho e pena. – Escreva.

– Não – disse Gina, sentando-se na cama.

– Não nos faça perder tempo – Gina cruzou os braços em negação. – Draco.

– _Imperius_! – Draco falou.

Ouviu alguém ditar palavras para ela em seus ouvidos, não pode fazer nada para lutar contra, era forte demais. Quando deu por si novamente, tinha uma carta pronta em sua frente, assinada por ela. Leu-a.

_Querido Harry,_

_Deixei uma chave de portal embaixo de meu travesseiro, ela está programada para o dia quinze desse mês às dez horas da noite. Ela te levara para o lugar onde me encontro agora. Nosso lugar. Espero muito que venha para podermos matar a saudade._

_Com amor,_

_Gina_

– Accio! – exclamou Lúcio. A carta voou das mãos de Gina. – Vamos – ele ordenou aos Comensais.

– Eu vou ficar mais um pouco – anunciou Draco.

– Não vai, não – disse Lúcio severo.

Eles se fuzilaram com o olhar.

– Não vai ficar porque Weasley vai tomar um banho agora – disse Lúcio. – Para depois ser levada ao meu quarto.

Gina levantou-se imediatamente da cama e recuou, enquanto dois Comensais se adiantavam até ela. Draco lançou um olhar cheio de raiva ao pai, que lançava um olhar de triunfo. Os servos levaram Gina para um banheiro nos andares térreos da propriedade. Tinha uma banheira cheia de água quente, vários sabonetes e xampus cheirosos. Eles a jogaram para dentro. Gina levantou-se e encarou os dois.

– Vocês não vão sair? – perguntou.

– Não – disse um, nervoso. Ambos pareciam ter entre dezesseis e dezessete anos.

Ela suspirou. Pelo menos iria tomar banho. Virou-se novamente para a banheira e desabotoou o primeiro botão de sua camisa. Alguém entrou batendo a porta. Era Draco.

– Fora daqui – ordenou, com a voz dura. Estava visivelmente irritado.

Gina o encarou. Ele trancou a porta.

– Porque você fez aquilo? – perguntou, se adiantando.

– Você sabe porque – respondeu ela.

– Tudo por causa do Potter, não é? – ele exclamou, irritado.

– Sim – disse Gina, naturalmente, se virando para a banheira e desabotoando outro botão.

Draco segurou as mãos da garota por trás. Ela não disse nada, nem se moveu. Ele baixou as mãos dela.

– Quando eles descobriram o que tinha feito – começou Draco, mais calmo, falando em seu ouvido. – Seu travesseiro estava encharcado de sangue.

Ele começou a abrir a blusa da garota.

– Assim como seu colchão e sua camisa – continuou, tirando a blusa dela.

Gina não sabia exatamente porque deixava o garoto tirar sua roupa, mas não conseguia fazer nada para impedir.

– Você estava praticamente morta – disse Draco, baixinho. Ele pegou seus pulsos e passou o dedão pelas cicatrizes. – Não posso negar que fiquei preocupado...

Ele virou a garota pelos ombros e a encarou nos olhos. Gina não o entendia. Uma hora ele estava tramando contra ela, outra ele estava tirando sua roupa. Uma hora ele a beijava e outra hora a estrangulava. Seu olhar era indecifrável naquele momento.

Ele deu as costas para a garota e deixou o banheiro, parecia decidido em fazer algo. Gina tirou a calça, entrou dentro da banheira e usou tudo que tinha direito. Os Comensais não voltaram a entrar. Provavelmente Draco os tivera detido, afinal, eram apenas iniciantes medrosos.

Depois do banho, Gina secou-se. Tinha uma roupa pendurada em um cabide num canto . Era um vestido preto de seda, com alças finas. Ao sair, dois Comensais a agarraram pelo braço e a arrastaram pelos corredores, ela relutou como sempre.

– Me larguem! – disse. – Pra onde estão me levando? – perguntou, ao perceber que subiam ao invés de descer escadas.

– Para o quarto de Lúcio.

Ao escutar isso, Gina ficou aflita e debateu-se mais ainda, mas não adiantou. Havia se esquecido desse detalhe, depois de toda aquela espuma. Chegaram em frente a duas portas de madeira. Um deles a abriu. Jogaram Gina para dentro do quarto de Lúcio, ela caiu no chão frio de pedra, levantou-se o mais rápido que pode e começou a bater com os punhos na porta desesperadamente.

– Me tirem daqui! – gritou. – Me tirem daqui, seus sujos...

Mas sua gritaria foi interrompida por Lúcio Malfoy, que entrara no quarto escuro, seus olhos frios parados em Gina, com uma expressão de que não via comida à semanas. Gina tentou passar por ele, mas ela foi empurrada para longe, caindo no chão novamente. Malfoy agarrou a garota pelo braço e a atirou em sua cama, dando de cara com o travesseiro macio. Antes que ela pudesse se virar, ele subiu em cima das costas dela, com uma perna de cada lado. Saíram cordas da varinha dele, que prenderam os pulsos da garota. Lúcio rasgou as costas do vestido com as mãos e tirou um punhal da bota. Gina chorava de pavor, e ao ver a faca, começou a mexer-se agitadamente.

– Pare, sua garotinha insolente – disse ele, com os olhos brilhando, agarrando os cabelos dela e sacudindo sua cabeça. – Se você se mexer, será pior ainda.

O choro de Gina era abafado pelas almofadas. Lúcio aproximou a faca das costas da garota, dando um sorriso pervertido, olhos esbugalhados. Gina sentiu a faca cortar-lhe a lombar, deu gemidos de dor e seu choro se intensificou. Depois, Malfoy passou os dedos pelo corte.

– Sangue – murmurou ele. – Sangue...

Lúcio puxou os cabelos da garota, fazendo a boca dele ficar ao ouvido dela. Mostrou os dedos para Gina, botando em frente ao seu rosto coberto de lágrimas.

– Está vendo? É seu sangue – sussurrou ele ao seu ouvido. – Seu sangue imundo...

Ele passou a mão no rosto de Gina, esfregando o sangue pela cara da garota, depois deu uma lambida em sua bochecha.

– Até o gosto dele é ruim, sua nojentinha...

De repente um homem entra ao quarto, apressado, não parecendo surpreso ao ver a cena.

– Senhor, sua esposa chegou – haviam mais homens do lado de fora do quarto.

– Já estou indo – exclamou Lúcio. Ele sussurrou para Gina: – Safou-se dessa vez, menina, mas mal posso esperar para ter minha mulher fora de casa outra vez.

E então ele saiu, xingando os Comensais e fechando a porta, deixando Gina no escuro, apavorada e chorando. Ela se encolheu na cama, suas costas ardiam. Ficou ali por um tempo, até que ouviu alguém entrando. A garota sentou-se rapidamente para ver quem era. Draco Malfoy entrou e fechou a porta. Gina se encolheu mais ainda. Agora que tinha saído o pai viria o filho para atormentá-la?

Draco se aproximou lentamente, até que Gina conseguiu ver seu rosto. Tinha uma expressão de raiva. Gina estava com o vestido rasgado nas costas, que agora insistia em cair para frente, seus cabelos sedosos estavam bagunçados e pelo seu rosto, manchado de sangue, escorriam lágrimas. Draco se sentou na cama ao seu lado, e quando fez menção de tocá-la, Gina recuou.

– Não me toque – murmurou ela. – Sai...

– Não vou machucá-la – disse ele firmemente. – Deixa eu te levar para meu quarto...

Gina hesitou, mas como queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, topou ir com ele. Draco carregou Gina no colo até sua porta, que era no fim do corredor. Eles entraram em um quarto igualmente escuro, mas menor. Draco sentou Gina na cama e começou a desamarrar as cordas dos pulsos da garota. Ela fitou o garoto, que murmurava coisas tipo: "Maldito morcegão" e "Desgraçado pervertido".

Sem cordas nos pulsos, Gina passou a mão pelo rosto, limpando-se das lágrimas, que agora cessaram. Olhou para Draco novamente.

– Obrigada – disse ela, sorrindo para ele, que sorriu em retribuição.

– Agora se deite, vou fechar esse ferimento

Gina deitou-se na cama, hesitante. Será que ele não iria pular em cima dela, como fizera o pai? Mas ele apenas aproximou-se dela, e apontou a varinha para o corte, que se fechou em seguida. Gina se sentou novamente e encarou Draco. Seu vestido quase caiu por inteiro quando ela se sentou, mas conseguiu puxar, corando violentamente, depois dando um sorriso torto.

– Acho que precisa de roupas novas – disse ele, levantando as sobrancelhas para o vestido rasgado, que ainda insistia em cair para frente.

Draco se levantou e foi até seu armário, remexeu um pouco e tirou uma camisa branca e um jeans.

– Acho que essa vai servir – disse ele, estendendo a camisa para a garota. – Era de uns anos atrás.

– Quando Gina tirou o vestido, Draco se virou instantaneamente. A camisa tinha ficado um pouco grande, mas tirando isso estava perfeita, assim como o jeans.

– Está ótima – disse Gina, atirando o vestido rasgado para um canto do quarto. – Queria lhe agradecer novam...

Gina foi interrompida por uma gritaria vinda do corredor. Parecia uma mulher gritando com a governanta da casa.

– EU NÃO QUERO SABER SE ELE TÁ OCUPADO – gritou a mulher. – EU QUERO VER ELE _AGORA_!

Draco lançou um olhar assustado para Gina, que retribuiu o mesmo, não entendendo nada. As vozes foram se aproximando.

– Minha senhorita – dizia a governanta. – Por favor, não faça barulho, _Srta. Parkinson_.

Gina abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Draco se precipitou em mandá-la para baixo da cama. Os passos se aproximaram mais ainda, até que a porta se escancarou. Gina viu os pés gordos de Pansy Parkinson parados na porta.

– Draco! – disse a voz de Pansy. – Essa mulher disse que você está ocupado com alguém aqui!

– Mas que bobagem – disse a voz de Draco. – Vai cuidar da cozinha, agora – disse ele para a governanta, que saiu rapidamente. – Entre, querida.

Pansy entrou no quarto, e deu uma volta por ele, parecendo procurar alguém.

– Procurando fantasmas, Pansy? – perguntou Draco, irônico, chutando o vestido rasgado para baixo da cama.

– Hum – fez Pansy. Gina viu seus pés apontando para Draco. – Estava me certificando se meu _noivo_ não estava me traindo.

Gina deixou uma exclamação de surpresa sair, tapando a boca para não ser ouvida. Draco havia dito para ela que não estava noivo no dia de seu aniversário.

– Não seja ridícula – disse a voz de Draco passeando pelo quarto que voltara a ser escuro quando ele fechou a porta. – Você sabe que eu a amo.

Gina apertou os olhos incrédula. Que garoto mentiroso, pensou ela, dizia isso para todas com quem já tinha traído a gorda da Pansy, provavelmente.

– Ah, Draquinho – Gina viu os pés dos dois bem perto. – Também amo você

Escutou barulho de beijos, depois viu a bolsa de Pansy sendo atirada para um lado do quarto e então a cama fez um estrondo quando os dois corpos caíram. Gina segurou uma risada espantada.

"Ah, não" pensou ela, "Em cima de mim não..." (N/A: essa é a parte engraçada... Eu me mato de rir pelo menos...)

Logo viu um sutiã rolar para um canto do quarto. Gina teve que segurar outra risada ao ver o sutiã tamanho cinqüenta da gorda da Parkinson. Logo depois ela viu a calcinha GG. Ouviu os dois rolarem pela cama, fazendo ela ranger, enquanto o barulho dos beijos dos dois ecoavam desagradavelmente pelos ouvidos de Gina. Mas agonizou-se mais ao ouvir os gemidos e exclamações da Pansy, que deixava escapar coisas como "Safado", e pensou:

"Não visualize a cena, não visualize a cena..."

Mas isso tornou se mais difícil a medida que a cama balançava e rangia mais. Ele estava caprichando pelo visto. Gina não sabia se ria ou se chorava, mas decididamente ia fazer um dos dois em silêncio. Ela já tinha estado com Draco quase do mesmo jeito que estava escutando os dois em cima da cama, mas não lembrava da cama balançar daquele jeito, como se fosse desabar. E se desabasse? Gina prendeu a respiração ao se imaginar sendo esmagada pelos dois, e depois Pansy a encarando furiosamente, fazendo um escândalo depois de quase ter morto a garota. De repente, a cama parou junto com os gemidos, que se transformaram em uma conversa.

– Ai, Draquinho, como você leva jeito para a coisa...

– Só fico assim com você, Pansy – disse a voz de Draco.

Que M-E-N-T-I-R-O-S-O. Gina balançou a cabeça inconformada que a Parkinson pudesse acreditar no que ele dizia para ela. Depois veio um silêncio cheio de expectativa para Gina, seguido de roncos. "Quem seria?", se perguntava Gina quando a cara de Draco apareceu em um lado da cama.

– Saia daí – disse ele. – Ela dormiu.

Gina precipitou-se para fora da cama o mais rápido e silenciosamente que pode, e viu Draco fechando o zíper da calça quando estava de pé ao lado dele. A camisa dele estava semi-aberta e Pansy se encontrava deitada na cama com o bocão escancarado. Segurou a risada ao vê-la.

– Você é um mentiroso desgraçado, né Malfoy? – sussurrou Gina, enquanto se encaminhavam para a porta. – Disse que não tinha noiva quando queria dormir comigo.

– Ficou com ciúmes? – perguntou Draco, abrindo a porta.

– Nem te conto – ironizou Gina, que ia saindo, mas foi detida por Draco que botou a mão na frente.

Os dois se encaram e então Draco a beijou. Voltaram a se olhar, então se beijaram novamente. E novamente e novamente, até que Gina estava encostada contra uma das porta e eles se beijavam...

"... de um jeito que nunca havíamos nos beijado antes", pensou Gina. Dessa vez havia ansiedade, mas agora da parte dos dois. Então ouviram um ronco alto e Pansy se virou na cama, babando. Draco voltou a encarar Gina.

– Vamos – sussurrou ele, agarrando o braço dela e a levando pelo corredor.

Eles desceram dois lances de escada até a cozinha e entraram por uma porta que levava ao calabouço da mansão. Depois de percorrer longos corredores, descendo cada vez mais, eles entraram para dentro do calabouço de pedra, onde haviam quatro Comensais sentados e rindo alto. Quando ele entraram, todos os quatro se calaram.

– Estou trazendo essa aqui que meu pai pegou emprestado antes – disse Draco, encaminhando a garota até a sua cela.

– Ele se divertiu? – perguntou um, enquanto outro abria a cela da garota.

– Brevemente – disse Draco, jogando Gina no chão frio de sua cela violentamente. – Antes que minha mãe chegasse, é claro... Pediu para mim retirar o que sobrasse dela do quarto antes que minha mãe entrasse.

Os quatro deram gargalhadas gostosas enquanto Draco sorria desdenhosamente.

– Me deixem as chaves e saiam agora – ordenou ele. – Eu vou ter um conversinha com essa daqui...

– Ah, sim – disse um Comensal, lhe entregando as chaves.

– Se vocês passarem na cozinha acho que podem roubar um pouco da comida antes janta – aconselhou Draco.

Eles fecharam a porta com um estrondo e Draco se virou para Gina no chão. Entrou na cela dela e fechou a porta, deixando as chaves na fechadura apenas. Ele se sentou do lado da garota.

– Então – começou ele. – Quer continuar com o que estávamos fazendo lá em cima? – Draco pegou o rosto da garota.

– Não – disse Gina, se levantando. – Quero saber por que não me disse que estava noivo da gorda da Pansy?

– Para poder ficar com você no seu aniversário – ele se levantou.

Gina estremeceu de raiva, mas sentiu-se burra também, por não ter feito muito para evitar que os dois dormissem juntos naquela noite.

– Por que queria ficar comigo? – perguntou Gina, brava.

– Porque eu gosto de você – disse ele, sério.

– Ah, sim – interrompeu Gina, inconformada. – Do mesmo jeito que gosta da Parkinson, né?

– Óbvio que não – exclamou Draco. – Só sou noivo dela porque meus pais quiseram, e eu namoro ela desde a escola. Acharam que é bom manter o puro-sangue na família, os pais delas também são devotos ao Lorde das Trevas e...

– Ah, é? – interrompeu Gina, novamente. – Então você noivou com ela para depois ficar comigo aquela noite só com o objetivo de procurar na minha lixeira cartas do Harry, não é mesmo?

– Você sabe que não.

Gina calou-se.

– Então porque? – perguntou. – E não me venha com besteiras!

– Por que eu _gosto_ de você, sua idiota.

Gina pulou no pescoço dele e apertou com toda força que tinha. Queria esganá-lo por usar ela daquele jeito. Draco empurrou ela para longe.

– Tá maluca? – perguntou ele, massageando o pescoço.

– Quero matar você, seu desgraçado – rosnou ela entre dentes. – Seu sujo, malévolo... Só me usou pra sexo casual e apanhar Harry para depois entrar no clube de seguidores dele, seu... seu... Pervertido desgraçado! Você é igual ao diabo do seu pai...

Gina o fixava com os olhos flamejantes de ódio, e Draco empalideceu ao ouvir a garota. Ele parou por um momento que pareceu estar refletindo. Olhava para Gina, depois para o chão, depois para a masmorra e novamente para Gina, que ainda estava querendo matar Draco, esganar ele.

Ele passou por ela, saiu da cela e a trancou. Gina se precipitou:

– Aonde você vai? – perguntou ela.

– Vou me preparar para a janta de comemoração de amanhã. Tenho que ser apresentado de maneira decente ao Lorde, pois é a primeira vez que nos vemos. Ele está realmente satisfeito com meu plano, realmente satisfeito.

Os olhos de Draco brilharam em direção a Gina. Pareciam ter adquirido o velho brilho e frieza que sempre tiveram, e que haviam desaparecido quando eles estavam sozinhos no quarto dele mais cedo.

* * *

**N/A2:** Vocês devem estar se perguntando qual é minha parte preferida desse cap que eu citei lá em cima... A parte do quarto do Draco óbvio! Narrar a os pensamentos de Gina sobre Draco e Pansy encima dela foi muuuuuuuuuito engraçado! E o beijo... que calor! Huhauhauahuahuaha... 

Action DG! Surpresos? Gostei muito...Claro que a Gina ficou com ciúmes... Huhauauahuahuahauha...

**ENQUETE:**

Você acha que minha fanfiction é um conto pornô para caminhoneiros?

Responda na Review!  


**Respostas:**

**bernardo:**é uma ameaça? Que medo, hein... Mas calma que o shipper demora pra decidir... Acho que não curtiu esse cap, né? Desconfia delas? Por quê?

**G.W.M:** Oi! Brigadinha... Gostou desse? Acho que sim... Huahuahuahauah... Deixa? Que bom, rainha do angst, pq vai ter mais! Sem pressão? Me senti pressionada... Vou passar o dia inteiro na frente do comp amanha escrevendo... Bjinhus!

**Fê:** A fê se revoltou com ele! Nem sei o que tu pensa dele agora, depois dessas confusões todas... Que cap mais incerto... Cap mais deprimente da minha vida? Talvez... mas ainda vem uns piores... Draco faz coisas piores... Era a moral sim... Bjinhus!

**Miri:** OBA! Que bom que você tá gostando... O que achou desse cap? Da action? Ah, tadinho do Potter, nem tudo é culpa dele... Na verdade é, né... Porque essa guerra não existiria se ele não tivesse sobrevivido... Mas isso é culpa da JK, não minha! Bjinhus!

**Miaka:** Sim, sim, sim, sim... Draco confusissimo... Ah, tadinha da Gina... Ela se matou pro Harry não ser capturado... Ou melhor, ela tentou... Mas acho que viver mais alguns dias foi melhor pra ela né? Hehehehhe... Você me diz se foi ou não! Bjinhus! E pode amar o Draco! Eu nãoq euro que vocês odeiem ele, só que vejam sua alma triste e conflituosa... Hhuahuahuahauhauahuahauahuahau...

**Alicia Spinnet:** Que bom! Senti sua falta! E que bom que você continua gostando... O harry tá vindo! Pode deixar! Ah, por favor poste no próx cap! Por favor comp. funcione! O que achou desse cap? Bjinhus!

**Próximo cap só com 100 REVIEWS! Viu? E nem falta muito, então não se desesperem...**

**Bjinhus!**

_Dark-Bride..._

* * *

_Daqui a pouco to postando o segundo cap da fic "A Despedida"_


	19. E chega Harry

**N/A: **Oi! Quem bom que vocês não acham minha fic um conto pornô pra caminhoneiros... Esse cap é tristinho e forte de novo... O Draco faz besteira depois de fazer coisas boas...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 19: "E chega Harry"**

Gina acordou um dia depois de ter visitado o quarto de Lúcio. Comensais entravam e saiam do calabouço, o ar estava tenso e agitado. Enquanto comia seu mingau nojento e tomava seu suco, recordou-se do que havia acontecido ontem. Draco e ela haviam se beijado, depois de tudo o que ele havia feito a ela e Harry. E porque ele a queria tanto? E porque sentia ciúmes? Gina não conseguia acreditar quando ele dizia que gostava dela, porque se gostasse não armaria contra ela. O que ele queria afinal? Estava noivo de Pansy e dormira com ela mesmo assim.

Passou a tarde inteira tentando se comunicar com os vigias, para obter alguma informação sobre o que estava acontecendo. Por acaso hoje era dia quinze e ela não sabia? Sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha com esse pensamento. Se era dia quinze, Harry iria chegar hoje as dez horas e ela finalmente o veria... Mas depois disso ela não saberia quando eles iriam matar os dois, porque certamente era isso que Voldemort iria fazer.

Anoiteceu e a expectativa de Gina aumentou. Ela não conseguia parar quieta, como fizera nos últimos dias. Andava de um lado para o outro sem parar. Quando chegou um Comensal avisando o outro que a janta ia começar, então Gina teve certeza. Seu nervosismo aumentou. Mas com o passar do tempo foi diminuindo, até que ela foi parar encolhida em um canto da cela gelada.

Foi quando a porta da masmorra se escancarou e por ela entraram alguns Comesais. Gina levantou-se rapidamente e pôs-se no canto de sua cela mais perto da porta. Jogaram um borrão verde para dentro da masmorra. Era Harry. Entraram mais Comensais. Enquanto uns o chutavam, outros o seguravam para que dessem socos nele. Só que eram precisos uns cinco para segura-lo.

Arrancaram a capa verde de Harry pela cabeça e a jogaram longe. Cada vez mais Comesais entravam, estava barulhento e Gina não conseguia chamar a atenção do garoto para si. Sentiu-se muito mal por não poder estar fazendo nada.

Lúcio agarrou os cabelos de Harry e o pôs de joelhos, era a vez da magia.

– Crucio – disse ele. Harry caiu de cotovelos no chão, não gritou, mas Gina viu a expressão de dor do garoto.

Gina gritou um "Não" abafado pelas risadas, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Seu olhar se encontrou com o de Draco, que estava longe da multidão, mãos no bolso. Gina lançou o olhar mais reprovador que pode a ele. Se adiantaram um após o outro os Comesais e lançaram Crucio em Harry. Foi então que o jogaram para dentro da cela ao lado da de Gina. Era apenas separada por uma grade. Gina se adiantou para perto dele.

– Harry – chamou ela.

– Gina... – sussurrou ele.

Apareceu Voldemort do meio da multidão. Todos se calaram. Lúcio estava ao lado direito do mestre, e Draco do esquerdo, mais atrás.

– Harry Potter – disse Voldemort com voz fria e seus olhos vermelhos brilharam.

Gina lembrava muito dele de seu último encontro, há quase três anos. Harry ergueu-se como pode, encostando as costas na parede.

– Está gostando de apanhar, Potter? – perguntou Voldemort

Harry não respondeu.

– Acho que percebeu o que veio fazer aqui, não é?

– Morrer? – sorriu como pode Harry, irônico.

– Isso mesmo – disse Voldemort abrindo um sorriso. – Junto com sua namoradinha, como deveria ter morrido na Casa dos Riddle há três anos atrás.

– Deixe Gina fora disso – disse Harry, sério.

– Não iremos, não é _homens_? – Voldemort se virou para os Comensais, que afirmaram. – Até amanhã.

Voldemort saiu da cela, que foi trancada logo em seguida. Os Comensais acompanharam Voldemort. Draco foi um dos últimos a sair. Harry tombou no chão, cansado.

– Harry! – chamou Gina, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

– Gina... – ele se arrastou para perto da garota.

Gina desabou em lágrimas e soluços ao traze-lo para perto de si. Segurou sua cabeça como pode, beijou seus cabelos, seu rosto, sua boca. Depois de algum tempo Harry adormeceu de cansaço ali mesmo, com a cabeça nas barras de ferro, perto de Gina, que adormeceu mais tarde.

Pessoas caminhando e conversando acordaram Gina. Seu corpo doía intensamente, mas pelo menos estava perto de Harry, como não acontecia a muito tempo. O cutucou. Ele abriu os olhos devagar. Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir para ele.

– Gina – disse ele, erguendo-se. – Você está bem! Eles te maltrataram? Como te trouxeram aqui? – ele segurou o rosto da garota.

– Calma, Harry – disse Gina. – Estou bem sim, agora que você está aqui – sorriu. – Não me maltrataram – mentiu. – Isso é uma longa história...

– Me conta! – pediu Harry com urgência.

– Draco tomou a Poção Polissuco para virar você, foi lá em casa e me deu a Poção do Sono para me trazer aqui e...

– Como é que é!- exclamou Harry. – Vocês não...?

– Bom... – começou Gina. – Como ele era você, eu... nós dois...

Harry deixou o queixo cair, seus olhos flamejaram.

– Era você, entende! – remendou Gina.

– Tudo bem – disse Harry com um tom falso.

– O importante era que você e eu estava com saudades, apesar de "você" estar agindo estranho... Então aconteceu...

– E você gostou? – Harry voltou a encara-la.

– Bem, foi estranho... – remendou Gina. "Droga, droga, droga..."

– Você gostou, Gina? – insistiu Harry.

Lúcio entrou na masmorra seguido de dois Comensais, interrompendo a conversa dos dois.

– Lorde das Trevas ordena que levemos Potter para a Sala de Tortura – anunciou ele. Harry se levantou, sério.

Dois Comensais entraram na cela de Harry.

– Harry! – exclamou Gina, segurando a manga do garoto. – Por favor, não vá...

– Não se preocupe comigo, Gina – disse ele, sério, olhando em seus olhos. – Eu vou ficar bem.

Os olhos de Gina se encheram de lágrimas quando sua mão soltou a de Harry. O seguraram pelos braços e o levaram sem dificuldades.

– O Lorde também ordena que Weasley seja levada a Sala Escura – disse Lúcio, seus olhos brilharam de insanidade. – Para a diversão dos Comensais.

Harry parou de andar no mesmo instante. Os olhos de Gina se encheram de terror. Os dois vigias entraram na cela da garota e a pegaram pelos ombros, ela relutou. Harry tentou se livrar dos braços dos Comensais. Ele foram levados para fora da masmorra. Harry segurou a mão da garota, ao saírem. Foram levados um para cada lado. Suas mãos se soltaram.

– Gina! – gritou Harry.

Foi a última vez que viu o garoto.

Gina desceu escadas, chegou em um quarto escuro. Havia apenas uma vela acessa. Era assustador. Foi jogada para dentro, caiu no chão. Haviam vinte Comensais ali. Seriam só os primeiros vinte. Eles riram ao ver a garota. Um se aproximou, a levantou pela camisa e a jogou para frente. Estava cercada.

Cada parte de seu corpo tremia. Gina nunca sentira tanta pena de si mesma. E tanto medo. Não havia ninguém para ajuda-la. Harry estava sendo torturado por Voldemort nesse mesmo instante. Ela poderia morrer com hemorragia interna. As lágrimas não haviam cessado, mas ela não emitia nenhum som.

Um deles avançou, ela desviou. Mas outro a segurou logo em seguida, passou a mão pelo seu corpo. O empurrou. Outro chegou por trás e segurou seus cabelos, a fez cair de joelhos e a chutou para o chão. Gina bateu o queixo e sentiu gosto sangue de na boca. Ela foi virada e um montou em cima da garota. Eles deram uivos de comemoração. Gina soltou o gritou mais alto que pode.

– ESTUPEFAÇA! – gritou uma voz vinda da porta.

O Comensal foi atirado até o outro lado da sala bateu na parede, que abriu uma cratera. Todos se viraram para ver, alguns sacaram as varinhas. Era Draco

Ele estava com varinha em mãos, olhos faiscantes. Avançou até o meio do círculo onde estava Gina e ficou em posição de ataque.

– Não ousem encostar em um fio de cabelo dela – ameaçou Draco. – Ou eu acabou com todos vocês.

Foi visível o medo nos olhos dos seguidores. Os que estava com varinha na mão a guardaram. Gina se levantou, decidida.

– Não preciso que me protejam – disse, hesitante. – Não preciso de você, Malfoy.

Draco virou-se para a garota. A encarou com raiva. Gina sentiu medo.

– Levem ele daqui – ordenou, sem ao menos tirar os olhos de Gina. – E saiam.

Dois se adiantaram ao estuporado e saíram rápido com os outros. Eles fecharam a porta. Draco apontou com a varinha e trancou-a. Gina recuou, já arrependida do que havia dito. Draco atirou a varinha para o lado. Tirou o sobretudo preto e atirou para o outro. Gina deu mais um passou para trás. Draco avançou. Abriu a botão da manga da camisa, arregaçou até o cotovelo. Fez o mesmo com a outra. Chegou até Gina. Agarrou seus cabelos e foi guiando a garota até uma mesa ao fundo.

– Não precisa de mim, é? – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Precisa do Potter! – gritou, alterado.

Atirou Gina contra a mesa. Ela choramingou. Draco a segurou pelos ombros e a colocou sobre a mesa. Ergueu sua cabeça violentamente para encará-lo.

– Pare, Draco, por favor! – exclamou ela, assustada. Ele a deitou e segurou seus braços contra seu corpo.

– Precisa de mim para se livrar do meu pai, não é? Mas agora que Potter está aqui me dispensa! – Draco bateu com força no rosto da garota.

Gina choramingou de dor. Ele pareceu não escuta-la. Abriu a camisa da garota com as mãos, três botões saltaram longe. Ao tentar empurrar ele, arranhou sua bochecha.

– PARE! – berrou a garota assustada, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Em outra sala, Harry escutou o grito e agitou-se. Uma lágrima caiu de seu rosto.

Draco mordeu seu pescoço. Gina gritou de dor.

– PARE, Draco, por favor! – berrou ela, com a voz rouca.

Ele abriu o botão do jeans dela. Gina soluçava alto. Seu choro ecoou pela sala sombria. Draco paralisou. Depois a soltou. Gina encolheu-se sobre a mesa, ainda soluçando. Ele deu um passo para trás.

– Me desculpe – murmurou.

Draco caminhou até a parede e a chutou, para depois cair de punhos e cotovelos nela. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos loiro platinados. Gina sentou-se. Seus cabelos caíam pelo rosto molhado. Ela respirava em arquejos, ainda chocada com a atitude dele. Ele tinha se descontrolado. Por que ele fazia aquilo? Por que ele agia assim? Uma hora queria a proteger, em outra a estava quase agredindo. Ele era indecifrável.

_Beautiful girl  
__I can't breath_

Gina se levantou, caminhou lentamente até ele.

– Draco... – chamou, sussurrando.

– Sai de perto... – pediu Draco. – Por favor...

_I got a disease  
Deep inside me_  
_Makes me feel uneasy, baby_

– Eu preciso entender... – continuou Gina. – ...o que se passa na sua cabeça.

Ele a encarou.

_I can't live without you tell me  
__What am I suppose to do about it?_

– SAI! – ele gritou, avançando.

_Keep your distance from me  
__Don't pay no attention to me_

Gina deu um passou para trás, assustada. Ele virou-se novamente e voltou a encarar a parede, punhos e cotovelos apoiados. Gina foi para um cantou da sala e sentou-se. Permaneceu ali por horas, até que a vela apagou. Draco continuava na mesma posição. Decidiu tentar mais uma vez. Levantou-se e caminhou até ele.

_I got a disease  
__I think that I'm sick  
__But leave me be_

– Draco... – chamou. – Você está ai a muito tempo.

– Por que... – divagou ele. Draco se virou para ela.

_While all my world is coming down on me_

– Por que o quê? – perguntou Gina.

Draco chegou mais perto da garota, segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e aproximou-se. Seus lábios roçaram e Gina virou a cara.

_You taste like honey, honey  
__Tell me can I be your honeybee?_

– Você me quer? – perguntou Draco.

Gina deu as costas para ele, cruzou os braços. O que ela podia fazer? Ele era um Comensal. Ele tramara contra ela e Harry. Ele era mau. Ele quase a tinha estuprado a pouco. Gina apenas suspirou. Escutou Draco esmurrar a parede com força.

Draco ficou ali por mais um tempo, depois segurou Gina fortemente pelo braço e a levou de volta a sua cela. Saiu sem ao menos olhar em sua cara.

Gina ficou pensando o que se passava na cabeça de Draco. E o que ele quisera dizer com "Por que...". O que ele queria saber? O que o afligia daquele jeito? Que garoto insano... Adormeceu em meio a esses pensamentos, em um canto de sua cela gelada esperando que Harry voltasse da tortura.

* * *

N/A2: (pega um escudo enorme para se proteger das pedras) Então? O que acharam do Draco completamente louco e tomado por um ciúmes doentio? Ficou muito violento? Espero que não... Gostaram do cap? Eu gosto desse cap... Por causa do Harry que chega, óbvio... 

**Respostas:**

**Carol Malfoy Potter:** Huhuahuahuahuaha... Não quer nem imaginar? Nem eu! Amando o Draco? Oh, céus, mais uma! Hhuahauhauahua... Brincadeirinha... Ainda quer que seja DG depois desse? Concordo! Harry ou com a Gina ou com ninguém! Então, HG ou DG? Que bom que gostou da fic e que contribuiu para as 100 review para mim postar o cap hoje! Reler a NC? Oba! Isso significa que você gostou, né?Bjinhus!

**Fê:** Que pena que não se surpreendeu... Tudo culpa do Norton loco mesmo... tsc tsc... O Draco não sai do muro meeesmo! É um baita besta... Mas um dia ele desce pra um dos lados! Juro! Pansy gorda... Hhuahuahauhauahauh... Que bom que você gostu fefinha! Cap especialmente postado pra você que avisou quantas reviews tinha! Espero que tenha gostado dessa maçaroca de cap! Bjinhus!

**Laura Black Malfoy:** olá! Te add no msn! Tu viu, né? Preguiçosa? Tsc, tsc... Que feio! Hhuahauhauah... Brincadeirinha! Que bom que ta gostando da fic! Eu? Gostando da sua? Capaz, é um lixo... ÓBVIO QUE EU TO GOSTANDO da sua fic! ELa é engraçadissima e tá cada vez melhor! Gostou desse cap? Bjinhus!

**Alicia Spinnet:** Amou? Oba, oba... Adorei escrever a parteda Gina embaixo da cama, que bom que achou hilário! Mais uma que disse não a enquente! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada... Me sinto melhor agora! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também... Bjinhus!

**Miri:** Cada vez melhor? Eba, estou evoluindo! Graças a Darwin!(não repara na maluquice, não repara...) Minha fic? Uma das suas preferidas? EBA! Meu ego inflou agora! Vou lá escrever uns quinze caps depois dessa! A Pansy é nojenta mesmo, mas o action compensou, né? Bjinhus!

**Pandora Riddle:** Mais uma que responde não! Obrigada, obrigada... Depois de dizerem era conto porno pra caminhoneiro minha auto estima foi láááá pra baixo com o tiu lúcifer... Ahhhh, que bom que achou engraçada a parte da cama! Hehehe... Bjinhus!

**Taty:** perfeito o cap? eba eba eba eba eba... Obrigadinha! Draco é sem noção mesmo! Mas no prox cap ele vai voltar a ter um pouco mais de noçao... Hehehehe... O que achou desse cap? Bjinhus!

**Miaka:** Essa mostra maaais ainda o draquinho em conflito coitado, mas prox cap ele vai adquirir um pouco mais de consiencia... Chutar o balde? Hmmm... você tem um ponto... se é que me entende... Hehehe... Você gostou desse cap? Acho q sim aprece o draco de montão... Bjinhus!

**Thallin:** Deixou de parecer novela! EBAAA! Finalmente, hein? Huhauahuahauhauhauahua... É, com um pouco de esforço eu chego! Draco levado? Huhauahuaha, hilário... Adorei o jeito de definiu ele! Adorei! E a Gina não é mais tão fraquinha não! ("Now I´m stronger than yesterday!" putz, britney spears...) Academia arcana? Nem vou perguntar o que é, mas se encaixou direitinho com os comensais! Hehehehehe... O que achou desse cap? bjus!

**Catarina:** Claro que não? Ebaaaaa! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada... Bjinhus!

**G.W.M.:** Cena do quarto muito boa? EEEEHHHHH! Que bom que vc gostou, afinal é VIP né... Hhuahauhauhauahua... E não demorei com esse cap! Descobri que pressão faz bem, viu? Você precisa de uma pressãozinha de vez em quando pra postar! Hehehehe... O que achou do cap? Bjinhus!

**Michele:** OI! Sempre lê quando ocupada? EBAAAA! Foi tudo a cena da pansy e do draco? EBAAAA! também gosto dessa cena... até riu... Cap todo incrível? EBAAAAA! Que bom que deu atenção a esses detalhes, pq eu tbm dou quando escrevo é legal ter eles reconhecidos!Que bom que você gostou e que disse q eu escrevo cada vez melhor! É a que mais pode dizer isso! Gostou desse cap...? Bjinhus!

ONZE reviews? Acho que foi o cap com mais reviews na história da fanfic!

CHEGOU A 100! (abrindo champagne) Nunca pensei que fosse chegar a 100... Antes eu era só uma iniciante bobinha sonhando com as reviews das pessoas! Sonho com reviews desde que tenho 12 anos (na época eram emails pqa moda era Harryoteca... :p)É, comecei a escrever com 12 anos, eram bem ruins eu adimito... Hehehe... Nota: fiz 16 anos em Abril... Quatro anos esperando... (se bem q eu passei em jejum de fanfic de 2002 até o final de 2004 q foi quando tive a idéia dessa fic... Depois não parei mais a cabeça e os dedos! estou feliz de estar de volta...) Eu sou obcecada por fics, fazer o que né... (não me internem por favoor. minha mãe quer!)

Estou feliz, feliz e meio doida também... Hihihi...

**OBRIGAAAAAAADO!**

do fundo do coração a todos que tem deixado review, é um grande apoio, quem escreve fic sabe...

_Dark-Bride_

_very very happy_


	20. Dia de Tortura

**N/A:** Olá! Estou com sono, mas feliz, preciso de uma torrada com mel urgentemente e estou aqui postando esse cap para meus mais queridos e preciosos leitores! Quando eu postei a aula vez? anteontem? Sei la, mas eestou postando rápido né? Talvez vcs não mereçam eu ser tão boazinha com vocês... Hehehehehe... Deixem reviews!

Lalalala, tem trilha sonora nesse cap... Que título mau né?

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 20: Dia de Tortura**

Gina acordou escutando uma conversa peculiar dos Comensais. Foi abrindo os olhos devagar.

– Deu para escutar da casa inteira – disse um deles. – Menos nas masmorras.

– O pequeno Malfoy deve ter caprichado com sua noiva ontem – riu um deles.

– Sim, para chegar na cozinha – disse outro. – Os elfos ficaram assustados.

Eles riram.

– Não sei como ele consegue – disse o primeiro. – Parkinson é um ogro!

– Pois é!

– Mas vocês escutaram as gritos da Sala Escura ontem? – disse o segundo.

– Não, estava fora. Por quê? – perguntou o terceiro

– Draco expulsou todos os Comensais da Sala – respondeu o primeiro.

– Estava uma fera. Ameaçou atacá-los se tocassem em uma fio de cabelo da Weasley! – completou o segundo.

– Mas depois deu para escutar os gritos dela até na Sala de Tortura – disse o primeiro. – Harry Potter ficou furioso. Até se mexeu! Depois de todos aqueles feitiços.

– Acho que Malfoy tem uma queda por ela. Só pode ser isso.

Gina lembrou-se de Harry. Olhou para o lado. Ele estava ali, no chão de sua cela. Sua roupa estava rasgada e tinham muitos cortes ainda cicatrizando em seus braços, pernas e costas. Gina arrastou-se para perto das grades que os separavam. Botou o braço por entre elas e tentou alcança-lo. Passou a mão por seus cabelos.

– Harry... – chamou ela. – Harry.

O garoto se mexeu infimamente. Gina suspirou triste. Coitado. Passou o dia inteiro sendo torturado. Ela devia ter sido 'torturada' também. Mas não fora. Graças a Draco. Ao invés disso quase fora estuprada por ele, que estava descontrolado.

– Harry – chamou outra vez.

– Gina... – falou ele, parecendo ser um esforço falar. Ele arrastou-se para perto dela.

– To aqui... – Gina segurou sua mão.

Harry ergueu o rosto e deu um sorriso para ela, que retribuiu. Ele tinha cortes nas faces também. Gina passou a mão em sua cara cansada.

– Você está bem? – perguntou ela.

– Sim – mentiu Harry. – Mas não importa. Você está bem? – ele ficou sério e ergueu-se mais um pouco.

– Sim – respondeu ela.

– Eu escutei seus gritos – disse Harry, sombriamente.

– Foram altos, então – Gina encostou-se na parede perpendicular a grade.

– Quantos? – perguntou Harry, fazendo o mesmo. Ele segurou a mão dela com força. Estava nervoso, apesar de não parecer. – E me diga os nomes.

Gina não pode deixar de rir daquele comentário.

– Como você pode rir disso? É sério, vou mata-los, nem que seja com os dentes! – disse Harry, fazendo Gina rir mais ainda.

– Nenhum, Harry – ela encarou-o.

– Como? – perguntou ele, franzindo o cenho.

– Bom – começou Gina. – Draco apareceu e os expulsou.

– Por que ele faria isso? E então por que gritou? – Harry franziu a testa mais ainda.

– É que... Ele tentou, mas... não foi até o fim – respondeu ela.

– Por quê? – perguntou Harry, uma grande interrogação em sua cara.

– Porque ele parou de repente... – Gina lembrou-se. – E pareceu muito perturbado depois. Desde que cheguei aqui não o entendo...

– Não tem o que entender – disse Harry. – Ele é assim, insano. É herança de família.

Gina riu. Ocorreu uma pausa silenciosa.

– Gina, por que você acha Draco impediu os outros Comensais? – perguntou. – Pra mim isso não faz sentido algum...

– Vai ver ele queria que só duas pessoas tivessem feito _aquilo _comigo... – respondeu Gina sem pensar.

– Duas pessoas? – perguntou Harry. – Mas ele seria a terceira, não é?

– Harry – começou Gina. – Seriam duas...

– Como é que é? – Harry se afastou da grade para olhá-la melhor.

– Você não acha que aquela vez com você lá em casa foi a minha primeira, né? – perguntou Gina.

– Não, claro que não. Você sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo... – sorriu Harry.

– Pára, Harry! – riu Gina, envergonhada. – Assim, você sabe que... Ou melhor, todo mundo sabe que eu tive um caso com Draco na escola...

Harry que antes sorria fechou a cara, ficando extremamente sério. Gina mordeu o lábio inferior.

– Você só pode estar brincando – ele se levantou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

– Harry... – Gina levantou-se também.

– Você e ele? – Harry virou-se, bravo. – Você o deixou...? Você... você queria?

– Eu não sei! – exclamou Gina. – Foi uma noite somente! Não tinha programado isso! Depois nunca mais olhei pra ele na escola...

– Assim mesmo! Como não tinha programado? Simplesmente aconteceu? Você simplesmente transou com Draco Malfoy? Ele era meu pior inimigo e de Rony também! Ele esculachou você e sua família inteira e você _deu_ pra ele?

– Ele tinha programado! – gritou Gina. – Mas o que eu podia fazer!

– Como assim o que podia fazer! Pra começar nem devia ter ficado com ele...

– Você não devia ter ficado com Cho no Dia das Bruxas – disse Gina.

– O que tem a ver? – perguntou Harry.

– Tudo! – exclamou Gina. – Eu fiquei com ele justamente por causa disso!

Harry respirou fundo e encarou Gina.

– Tá certo – disse. – Eu sei que não devia ter ficado com ela, mas isso foi uma vez. Você transou com ele! Deu a glória a ele de tirar sua virgindade.

– Oh! Grande glória que há nisso! – ironizou Gina.

– Eu só achei que você era...

– Limpa? Pura? Intocada? – disse Gina, irritada.

– Não! Só achei que se nos tivéssemos feito enquanto namorávamos, eu teria sido o primeiro... Eu queria ser o primeiro. Foi por isso que eu esperei.

Gina suspirou cansada. Odiava discutir com Harry.

– Desculpe – pediu Gina. – Mas não pude controlar... Aconteceu... Não tem como mudar.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, encarando o chão.

– Teve mais alguém? – perguntou Harry.

– Não.

Eles se encararam.

– Desculpe ter gritado – disse Harry. – É que... é o Malfoy... Ele tramou contra nós... Ele está lá encima bebendo vinho com Voldemort e planejando nossas mortes.

– E fodendo sua noiva direitinho – completou Gina.

– Quê?

– Foi o que os Comensais disseram antes de você acordar – disse Gina.

– Quem é a infeliz? – perguntou Harry, se aproximando das grades.

– Pansy Parkinson – riu Gina, se aproximando das grades também.

Harry soltou uma risada gostosa.

– Não sei como não adivinhei – sorriu ele.

– É... – disse Gina.

Eles estavam próximos. Harry a encarou, passou a mão pelas grades depois pela cintura da garota. Aproximou o que pode seus corpos. Passou a outra mão pela grade e pôs no pescoço de Gina. Eles se beijaram. Fazia dias que não se beijavam assim. Gina passou as mãos pelas costas dele. Desceu um pouco.

– Opa – riu Harry. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

– Nada... – sorriu a garota.

– É nessas horas que eu me pergunto porque perdemos tempo discutindo...

Voltaram a se beijar como puderam, porque as grades não eram de grande ajuda. Nesses minutos esqueceram que poderiam ser mortos a qualquer hora dali para a frente.

Lúcio interrompeu pela porta com quatro Comensais em seus calcanhares. Se dirigiu às celas dos dois. Harry e Gina se afastaram um pouco.

– Os levem para a Sala de Tortura – ordenou. – Será sessão dupla hoje.

Ambos recusaram-se a ir de boa vontade. Harry pediu para que não levassem Gina, mas não adiantou. A Sala de Tortura era igualmente escura a outra sala, mas esta era iluminada por velas de chama azul, deixando o lugar com aspecto de mal-assombrado. Nas paredes tinham pares de algemas com correntes que prendiam-se na parede. Harry e Gina foram presos a elas, lado a lado. Cada vez mais foram chegando Comensais

– Hoje – começou Lúcio. – todos terão a chance de torturar nossos queridos prisioneiros. Vocês tem direito a um Crucio e um Feitiço de Corte, bem pequeno. E não se empolguem no Crucio porque os queremos bem lúcidos...

Harry se virou para Gina.

– Gina – ela o encarou, olhos cheios de medo. – Não deixe o feitiço afetar sua mente. A dor dessa Maldição é psicológica. Não deixe afetar sua mente...

– Como eu faço isso?

– Se concentre – disse Harry.

Os Comensais fizeram uma fila. Primeiro lançavam em Harry, depois em Gina. Lúcio se adiantou a Harry, deu seu sorriso insano. Lançou a maldição. Harry se encolheu de dor. Foi a vez do feitiço, Lúcio lhe cortou o peito. Se adiantou para Gina. Lançou a maldição. Ela não escutou sua voz, mas tinha certeza que havia gritado bem alto. Foi a vez do corte, Lúcio se aproximou dela e a virou de costas, rasgou metade da camisa da garota e a cortou no mesmo lugar que havia cortado no dia em que ela visitara seu quarto.

Gina gritou de dor. O corte fora profundo.

– Vamos ver se esse meu filho pode cicatrizar agora...

Um a um foram vindo os Comensais e jogando a maldição e o feitiço em Harry e Gina. Alguns eram mais fortes e outros mais fracos. Poucos dos cortes foram tão profundos quanto o de Lúcio Malfoy. A fila de seguidores foi diminuindo. Gina sentia-se cada vez mais em outra dimensão. Talvez estivesse pirando. Sentia-se entorpecida e exausta. Mal podia detectar onde a haviam cortado depois de um tempo.

Depois do que pareceu horas, a fila havia acabado, só sobrando Draco Malfoy. Gina o mirou como pode, pois mal conseguia erguer a cabeça. Ele foi até Harry, que ergueu-se e o encarou com os olhos verdes cheios de raiva.

– Malfoy – disse Harry.

– Potter – disse Draco.

– Nunca pensei que teria que me acorrentar para que pudesse me lançar um feitiço – ironizou Harry.

– Não preciso – disse Draco. – Mas não vou perder a ocasião.

– Sinta-se a vontade – sorriu Harry.

Draco ergueu a varinha e lançou o Crucio em Harry, que abaixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior. O feitiço durou mais que dois minutos, e Draco não vacilou nem piscou nesse tempo. Gina teve vontade de chutá-lo, mas não sentia mais suas pernas. Malfoy parou a maldição ao olhar para Gina. Lançou um feitiço de corte na cocha de Harry. Se adiantou até ela. Pôs-se em sua frente. Eles se encararam. Draco ergueu a varinha e fechou os olhos.

_The way she felt when she first saw me _

Gina pode sentir seus membros outra vez, mas foi por causa da dor que alastrou-se por cada centímetro de seu corpo. Draco aproximou-se da garota ao terminar da maldição. Vigias chegavam para soltar os dois. Draco colou seu corpo no dela. Apontou a varinha para o peito de Gina. Harry tentou chutá-lo, mas os vigias seguraram suas pernas. Draco colocou a boca perto do ouvido da garota.

_Hate to love  
And love to hate her_  
_Like a broken record player_

– Eu te amo...

Gina gritou no instante em que Draco lançou o feitiço que cravou em seu peito profundamente. Lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Draco se afastou dela. Os vigias a soltaram das correntes. Gina caiu de joelhos, logo depois bateu o rosto fortemente contra o chão. Harry foi solto. Jogou-se na direção de Draco e o empurrou. Draco cambaleou para trás. Harry deu uma de direita antes dos vigias o segurarem. Draco o encarou com fúria, depois fitou Gina, que era recolhida pelos vigias. Draco saiu da sala. Harry soltou-se dos vigias e foi até ela. Ergueu seu rosto.

– Gina? – sussurrou chamando.

Ela não respondeu. Não teve forças. Os vigias pegaram Harry pelos braços e foram indo para o calabouço. Gina foi levada logo atrás, sendo arrastada pelo chão das masmorras, o que ralou os joelhos da garota. Foi jogada dentro de sua cela. Sem saber como, Harry estava ao seu lado. Ele pegou a garota no colo e a pôs na cama. Gina segurou sua mão.

– Ha-harry... – chamou. – Co-coração...

Harry fez uma cara de espanto e afastou a parte ensangüentada da camisa que tapava o coração dela. Quando viu, deixou o queixo cair. Havia um corte em forma de coração ao lado do seio da garota, justamente onde se encontrava o coração dela. O corte sangrava loucamente.

– Gina – chamou Harry, ele passou a mão na testa da garota. – Eu vou fazer algo que vai doer muito agora, mas é para seu bem, OK?

Gina assentiu como pode. Harry posicionou o dedo indicador em uma borda do corte. Passou novamente a mão pela testa de Gina e segurou sua mão. Enfiou o dedo para dentro do corte. Gina berrou com a voz rouca cansada e remexeu-se violentamente. Harry tirou o dedo e observou por alguns instantes. Levantou-se num impulso e foi até a porta da cela.

– Alguém chame um bruxo que saiba fazer curativos! – berrou Harry. – ELA PODE MORRER SE O SANGRAMENTO NÃO ESTANCAR!

– Do que está falando! – perguntou um vigia.

– O CORTE ESTÁ A MENOS DE UM CENTÍMETRO DO CORAÇÃO! ELA PODE MORRER!

– Chame Carter – disse um dos vigias para o outro.

Harry virou-se novamente para Gina, que agonizava e estava febril. Sua visão era irregular, às vezes via tudo certo, às vezes via tudo fora de foco. Harry ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e segurou sua mão fortemente.

– Alguém já vem vindo para fechar isso ai, Gina – consolou Harry.

– Harry... – falou Gina. – E-eu... te amo...

– Eu também – disse Harry desesperado.

Depois de alguns minutos Carter chegou. Era um Comensal, mas era a salvação. Ele correu para dentro da cela e Harry se afastou imediatamente. Carter sacou a varinha.

– O quão profundo está o corte? – perguntou ele.

– Menos de um centímetro – respondeu Harry rapidamente.

– Como descobriu? – perguntou Carter, enquanto tirava um frasco de dentro do bolso e derramava no corte.

– Coloquei o dedo dentro – falou Harry.

Carter o encarou.

– Onde aprendeu isso?

– Na guerra – respondeu Harry, nervoso.

O médico voltou ao corte. Enfiou a varinha um centímetro para dentro do corte, mas Gina não sentiu nada. Sussurrou umas palavras e foi puxando a varinha para cima, com ela foram se reconstituindo os tecidos lentamente, até que sobrou apenas uma cicatriz bem torta, mas que ainda parecia um coração. Carter se levantou.

– Pronto – disse ele. Se virou para Harry. – Não pense que fiz isso por você ou por ela. O mestre não ia gostar que outra pessoa a matasse além dele mesmo.

Os Comensais saíram.

* * *

**N/A2:** Acho que o Draco se empolgou na hora do corte... Huahuahuaha... Cap doloroso, né? Draco finalemente se declarou para Gina! Aleluia! O que acharam? Eu gosto desse cap... gosto da discução da Gina com o Harry... e a conversinha entre o draco e o harry antes do crucio... ehehe... Comentem! Comentem sobre tudo! Sobre todos os detalhes! (menina exigente, hein... huahuahau) 

Bom, eu aviso que a fic ta se encaminhando para o trágico final... OOOOOhhhhh...

**Respostas:**

**Alícia Spinnet:** E esse? Tão ou mais violento que o outro? Sim ele gosta! Pelo menos foi o que disse ali encima, né... depois de ter loquiado um pouco... esse draco é doidinho... O que achou desse cap? Bjinhus!

**Fê:** Eu? Amor? Ohhhh, brigadinha, hehehe... Ah, tu me acompanha desde os primóridos! Hehehe... A fê é minha leitora convicta!Não sabe o que pensar? Acho que ta todo mundo meio assim, sem saber o que pensar mesmo... Tadinho do Harry, né? Mas ele é forte! Sim, a Gina é errada na cabeça... Obrigadinha! O que achou desse cap? Bjinhus!

**Nathyzinha Malfoy:** Que bom que está gostando! Outra amante do Draco! Temos muitas aqui! Hehehe... Te add no msn mas tu sumiu depois! O que achou desse cap? Bjinhus!

**Pat:** esquece de deixar review? poxa, eu não deixo review quando não gosto só... Minha fic só ficou boa agora? Eu também não sinto raiva do Draco... Eu adoro ele! Hehehehe... Matar ele? Coitadinho... Heheheeh... Bjinhus!

**Miaka:** Harry lerdo? Huahuahuahuahuahauhauha... Mas pensa só o que ele tava esperando, a gina louca de saudades! E encontrou milhares de comensais ao inves disso... Draco observando... Nem mexeu um dedo contra o cicatriz... Só nesse cap! Ah, coitado do Harry, ele é ciumento! Agora o Draco se decidiu! Hehehe... Tem certeza? Ohhh... Atualizei,o que achou do cap? Bjinhus!

**Miri:** Gina tonta não é novidade, hehehe... Como você mesma disse, ela tem agua de coco no lugar do cérebro! Hehehe... O que achou desse cap? Ta dificil ainda de escolher o preferido? Bjinhus!

**Thallin:** Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado... Escola arcana super duper então... Huhauahuahauh... Draco mimado sério? Por que? EU também adoro o Harry! Huhauhauahuah... Eu tbm to morrendo de sono mas to aki postando o cap novo! O que achou?

**Michele:** Achou boa? Ai que bom, ai que bom, ai que bom... Raiva do Harry? Tadinho, ele só tá com ciúmes... Heheeheheh... Que bom que gostou do cap! O que achou desse, primeira reviewr? Bjinhus!

Gente, to morrendo de sono e depressão vou começar a baixar músicas tristes no emule... Ah, que saco, não tenho nada pra fazer... Quero escrever mas não posso... Ninguém no msn, ninguém pra ler minha fic... Buá, buá, buá... Quem sabe eu não vou jogar magic inlay? Boa idéia...

Pros que lêem It's All About Kissing Her: Vou postar o proximo cap amanha (hoje)... O cap 4...

_Dark-Bride

* * *

_

Pros interessados em Kill Malfoy: acho que lá no final do mês to postando... tudo depende de uma força maior chamada memória... A minha é que nem a da Dorie do filme Procurando Nemo então rezem... Ave maria... sabe? (ai to com sono não liguem pras minhas besteiras e ironias não detectaveis pela internet...) 


	21. Sentença de Morte

**N/A:** Título assustador, não? Trilha sonora no cap... Eu demorei um pouco mais pra postar esse, mas também, depois de toda aquela penca de caps vocês tinham que respirar!

* * *

**Capítulo 21: "Sentença de Morte"**

Gina abriu os olhos devagar. Focou o teto de sua cela. Estava deitada em sua cama. Sentiu algo segurar-lhe a mão. Era Harry. Ao sentar-se sentiu uma pontada no peito. Afastou a camisa, que já não tinha parte dos botões a um tempo, e viu uma cicatriz de coração em seu peito. Lembranças vieram à tona. Draco a cortando profundamente. Uma dor intensa. Gritos.

Sua cabeça doeu. Gina fitou Harry ajoelhado ao lado de sua cama. Sorriu para o garoto e perguntou-se como ele estava ali. Tocou seu rosto devagar. Ele se mexeu.

– Harry – chamou Gina, voz rouca causada pelos gritos do dia anterior. – Acorda...

– Gina? – Harry abriu os olhos.

Gina sorriu para ele, que se sentou ao lado da garota na cama e a abraçou forte.

– Fiquei com tanto medo – sussurrou ele ao ouvido dela. – Que acontecesse alguma coisa com você...

Gina acariciou a cabeça de Harry.

– Eu estou bem... – afirmou. – E você?

– Melhor – sorriu para ela. – Estamos na mesma cela finalmente...

Harry lançou um olhar oportunista para Gina, que riu dele. Pegou o rosto do garoto e trouxe para perto do seu.

– Estamos – sorriu Gina.

O beijou profunda e demoradamente. Deitou-se levando Harry junto para seu lado.

– Que saudade que eu senti de ficar assim com você – comentou ele. Gina sorriu.

Harry pôs as mãos nos ombros dela e abaixou um pouco a camisa. Não pode deixar de ver a cicatriz. Encarou Gina, sério.

– Você consegue se lembrar, não é? – perguntou.

– Sim – disse Gina sombriamente enquanto puxava a blusa para tapar a cicatriz.

– O que ele te disse? – perguntou Harry.

– Disse que me amava – respondeu Gina desviando o olhar.

– Você acreditou?

– Não – disse ela. – E se me ama deve ser de um jeito muito estranho. Pra ficar me torturando.

Instalou-se um silêncio entre os dois por algum tempo, ambos ficaram pensando sobre o assunto sem comentar. Gina sabia que Harry irritava-se muito com aquilo, podia ver em seus olhos, mas não dava para evitar falar sobre Draco quando ela tinha uma cicatriz de coração feita por ele. Harry a beijou subitamente, segurando seu rosto, e foi para cima da garota. Gina pôs as mãos embaixo da camiseta de Harry e acariciou suas costas com as unhas, fazendo ele ter arrepios.

Eles escutaram vozes e passos, sentaram-se rapidamente na cama antes que entrassem pela porta Voldemort seguido de Lúcio, Draco e outros quatro Comensais. Eles se adiantaram para perto da cela de Gina.

– Vim aqui para anunciar que ao raiar do dia de amanhã vocês serão executados por mim ao alto da colina, tendo como testemunhas todos meus mais fiéis seguidores – disse Voldemort.

Ao escutar a palavra "morte" foi como se tudo tivesse parado, como se sua mente tivesse parado no tempo. Seu olhar ficou sem foco igual ao sentimento de perca de direção que sentia em si. Fitou Harry, que tinha o mesmo olhar que ela. Estava empalidecido. Eles se encaram com olhos tristes. Gina até pode escutar Draco perguntando para um dos Comensais porque os dois estavam na mesma cela, mas não escutou a resposta do seguidor. Eles saíram e Harry e Gina continuaram a se olhar.

Gina fitou aquele que mais amou na vida e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Iriam morrer em menos de vinte quatro horas.

_And with the tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did received_

Harry precipitou-se em segurar as lágrimas que caíam pelo rosto da garota. Beijou-lhe a face molhada enquanto ela soluçava.

– Não chore... – pediu ele, mas que estava com os olhos visivelmente marejados.

– Como? – soluçou a garota desolada.

– Pelo menos estamos juntos...

_Say goodbye and just fly away  
When you come back  
I'll have something to say_

Harry deitou-se com Gina em seus braços. Ela sabia que aquela notícia viria a qualquer hora, mas assim mesmo não pensou que seria tão horrível escuta-la.

_How does it feel to know you will never have to be alone  
When you get home?_

Eles ficaram nas frias e escuras masmorras por um tempo assim, quietos, somente o choro de Gina preenchendo o vazio. Harry ergueu seu rosto molhado e a encarou, com seu olhos cheios de lágrimas.

_There must be some place here that only you and I could go  
So I can show you how I feel_

– Pelo menos estamos juntos – continuou Harry. – E ficamos juntos depois de anos separados... Foram os melhores meses da minha vida depois que saí do colégio... Obrigada por tudo isso que você me trouxe...

– Harry – choramingou Gina. – Eu te amo... Mais que tudo...

– Eu também te amo.

Harry abraçou Gina forte a trazendo mais para perto. Ergueu seu rosto e limpou sua lágrimas, a beijou docemente. Gina segurou a camiseta de Harry a tirou.

_But I  
Cannot forget  
Refuse to regret  
So glad I met you and_

– Você sabe que foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu – sibilou Harry no ouvido da garota.

Gina assentiu, enquanto o garoto a beijava no pescoço.

_Take my breath away  
Make everyday  
Worth all of the pain that I've gone through_

Gina recostou a cabeça no peito de Harry, que acariciou seus cabelos ruivos agora bagunçados.

– Foi a última vez que fizemos isso – disse Gina.

– Talvez... – sorriu Harry. – Tudo depende da sua vontade...

– Ah, Harry, cala a boca – riu Gina.

Mesmo depois de tudo aquilo que tinham passado ele ainda conseguia fazer ela rir. Harry a abraçou forte.

– Ao menos vou morrer com a pessoa que eu mais gostei do lado – disse ele. – Não sozinho em uma missão qualquer...

– E eu não vou morrer uma velha sozinha e abandonada – disse ela. – Mas... O Ministério não devia estar te procurando depois de dias sem notícias suas?

– Não exatamente – disse Harry. – Todos devem achar que eu estou em uma missão super secreta, ou coisa parecida. Já passei vários dias sumido.

– Harry – começou Gina sombriamente. – Depois que matarem você... Não sei quanto tempo o Ministério vai agüentar...

– Eu estava pensando nisso também – contou Harry sério.

– E provavelmente a Guerra será vencida por Voldemort – disse Gina.

– É – Harry concordou apertando Gina seus braços. – Nessas horas eu me pergunto pra que Snape serve...

– Ele ainda está disfarçado? – perguntou Gina.

– Sim, mas parece que não avisaram a ele que vão nos matar amanhã... – ironizou Harry.

– Acho que Voldemort não confia mais nele – disse Gina.

– Droga – disse Harry. – Ele seria nossa salvação...

– Ele pode estar avisando a Ordem agora mesmo isso – disse Gina o encarando.

– Sim – falou Harry. – Pena que é pouco provável...

Ficaram abraçados até que Harry adormeceu. Gina vestiu-se, com medo que alguém chegasse e a visse daquele jeito. Tapou Harry com seu cobertor. Alinhou-se para perto dele. Quando estava quase dormindo, a porta da masmorra se abriu. Entraram dois Comensais grandes. Gina sentou-se. Um deles abriu a porta e o outro a pegou pelo braço. Gina não sabia onde a levariam, mas não relutou. Subiu escadas e de repente encontrava-se em frente ao quarto de Draco. Bateram na porta. Draco abriu.

– Obrigada – disse ele. – Agora vão.

Empurraram Gina para dentro do quarto e saíram. Draco fechou a porta com urgência. Eles se encararam no escuro.

– O que você quer? – perguntou ela.

Draco se adiantou até seu criado mudo e retirou uma varinha de dentro, foi até Gina, estendeu-a

– Pegue e vá embora – disse ele.

– O quê? – perguntou Gina surpresa.

– Pegue e fuja – falou Draco, transparecendo nervosíssimo.

– Não – respondeu ela, ofendida.

– Por quê – perguntou agressivamente, encolhendo os ombros de maneira estranha.

– Não vou deixar Harry sozinho.

Draco atirou a varinha contra o chão, alterado, fazendo Gina se assustar. Passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros. Um silêncio instalou-se entre eles.

– Vai morrer por Potter? – ele perguntou sombriamente.

– Não só por ele – respondeu ela, desafiadora. – Morreria por qualquer um que morreria por mim.

– Eu morreria por você – disse Draco. Seus olhos pratas brilharam na escuridão.

– Então morreria por você também – disse Gina. – Não sou covarde.

– Muito grifinório da sua parte – falou ele.

– Nada sonserino da sua parte morrer por uma grifinória.

Encararam-se com olhos cheios de raiva. Draco começou a caminhar pelo quarto.

– Escutei você e Potter hoje mais cedo – falou ele, sombriamente.

Gina sentiu as faces arderem. Draco parou atrás dela.

– Fiquei na porta – disse ele.

– Estamos quites, então – sorriu irônica. – Só que eu estava _embaixo da cama_.

– Não quer ficar encima, agora? – ele pôs a mãos em seus ombros e boca em seu pescoço.

Ao mesmo tempo que teve calafrios sentiu repulsa ao toque dele. Desvencilhou-se virando de frente para ele.

– Não me toque – disse entre dentes.

– Por que age como se eu nunca tivesse encostado em você? – perguntou ele, aproximando-se.

Gina não soube o que responder. Ele trouxe a garota para perto a pegando pela cintura.

– Me larga! – exclamou Gina o empurrando.

Draco a segurou pelos ombros fortemente.

– Você sabe o que eu poderia estar fazendo, não sabe? – gritou ele, rosto bem próximo do dela.

A jogou na cama.

– Mas não estou – disse ele. – E você me acha parecido com meu pai...

Draco usava um tom inconformado.

– Mas você gosta de se parecer com ele – desafiou Gina.

Ele foi para cima da garota.

– Não repita isso – alertou Draco. – Ou verá o quão parecido sou com ele.

– Não preciso que faça nada. Está na sua cara – disse Gina, sabendo que mexia com fogo.

Draco esmurrou a cama ao lado de Gina, fazendo ela se encolher. Os olhos dele brilharam. Gina sabia como ele era forte, não queria tomar outra porrada.

– Você disse que me amava – recorreu ela.

– Amo – disse Draco.

– Por que não age como alguém realmente apaixonado, então! – perguntou Gina.

– Não estou agindo assim quando te ofereço a liberdade?

– Não quando me joga contra móveis e me bate – disse Gina, séria. Tinha que abrir os olhos dele para aquilo. – Quando amamos alguém queremos que essa pessoa seja feliz, mesmo que seja com outra pessoa...

– O que está propondo? – interrompeu ele. – Que eu te deixe para o Potter?

– Pelo menos ele me trata bem – disse Gina.

– Eu ouvi – disse Draco com sarcasmo, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Gina desviou o olhar. Não acreditava na obsessão do garoto por aquilo.

– Ficou envergonhada? – perguntou ele, sorriso irônico nos lábios.

– Não me resta nada para dizer pra você – disse Gina, querendo encerrar a visita.

Draco segurou seu rosto e a fez virar para encará-lo.

– Eu quero voltar para as masmorras – disse Gina.

– Sua saída tem um preço – disse Draco. Fazendo Gina se lembrar da noite de seu aniversário.

– Que preço? – perguntou ela.

Draco beijou a garota. Era tão diferente do beijo de Harry. Draco a beijava com ânsia. Mostrando em cada movimento como queria estar fazendo aquilo, mas continuava sendo frio, sem sentimentos. Draco abriu com a mão um botão da camisa de Gina, que imediatamente o empurrou para o lado.

– Chega – disse ela. – Já paguei o que devia. Quero voltar.

– Você sabe que eu poderia te manter aqui para o resto de sua vida, não é? – perguntou ele, se aproximando.

– Por favor – implorou Gina. – Me leve para as masmorras...

Ela o encarou, pedinte. Draco suspirou.

– Vamos.

Draco a agarrou pelo braço e a guiou escadas abaixo, até as masmorras. Chegando lá, Harry já estava acordado e mostrando preocupação. Draco sacou a varinha ao abrir a cela. Jogou Gina para dentro. Todo esse tempo os dois ficaram se encarando furiosamente. Quando Draco saiu, Harry se aproximou de Gina.

– Você está bem? – perguntou com urgência. – O que ele queria?

– To sim – disse Gina triste. – Oferecer minha liberdade.

– O quê!

– Sim, ele me deu uma varinha e disse pra mim sumir daqui – respondeu Gina, sentando-se na cama.

– Por que você não foi! – perguntou Harry aflito.

– Nunca iria te deixar aqui Harry! – respondeu Gina.

Harry sentou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou forte.

– Você é corajosa demais – disse ele. – Não gosto desse seu lado grifinório.

Gina riu. Depois de um tempo, entraram dois vigias com dois pratos de comida. Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram. Era comida de verdade. Eles entraram e deixaram os pratos ali, com suco de uva e talheres. Há quanto tempo não via talheres. Tinha tanta comida que Gina não tinha esperanças de conseguir comer tudo.

– O Lorde das Trevas manda esses dois pratos do seu jantar para que sejam suas últimas refeições – disse um deles.

Os Comensais saíram. Harry e Gina saltaram até seus pratos.

– Não como desde que cheguei aqui – falou Harry.

– Não como comida de verdade desde que eu cheguei aqui – disse Gina.

Harry a encarou triste. Ele ergueu seu copo.

–A nós dois – disse ele. Gina ergueu o seu também. – E a nossa morte precoce.

Gina riu do garoto. Eles beberam. Começaram a comer. Alguns minutos se passaram em silêncio enquanto os dois comiam e bebiam.

– Rony vai querer nos vingar – disse Gina, depois de um gole de suco. – Hermione também.

– Sim – disse Harry. – Seria bom se eles não fizessem isso.

Gina assentiu.

– Eles deveriam ir para os Estados Unidos, onde a guerra não tão vívida como aqui – disse Harry. – Algum lugar na Califórnia. Onde eles pudessem criar seus filhos em paz.

Gina sorriu ao escutar Harry, viu como ele queria o bem de Rony e Hermione. Gina tinha comido um pouco mais da metade do prato e parou. Não conseguira, estava cheia. Logo depois Harry também terminou de comer. Eles foram para a cama.

– Gina – chamou ele. Ela o encarou. – Quer casar comigo?

Os olhos de Gina brilharam intensamente. Suas entranhas se reviraram loucamente.

– Sim – sorriu ela.

Harry sorriu. Tirou uma caixinha de veludo branco de dentro do bolso. Gina arregalou os olhos.

– O que é isso? – perguntou ela, surpresa.

– Eu comprei antes de ir para sua casa – disse ele. – Não sei como está inteira ainda.

Gina riu. Ele abriu a caixinha. Ela deixou o queixo cair. A aliança era de ouro branco, tinha três diamantes incrustados. Harry pegou a aliança e a mão de Gina.

– Virgínia Weasley, recebe essa aliança em sinal do meu amor, e lhe prometo ser fiel na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte nos separe – disse Harry enquanto botava a aliança.

– Eu te amo – foi a única coisa que Gina conseguiu dizer.

Eles se beijaram intensamente. Harry abriu os botões restantes da camisa de Gina.

– Eu também – ele sussurrou.

Distraídos, não viram atrás da porta dois olhos pratas deixarem rolar uma lágrima.

* * *

**N/A2:** Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Tadinho do Draco atrás da porta... Mas ele não devia ficar espiando! Tsc, tsc... Pra quem não gostou do super romantico água-com-açúcar HG: poxa, eles vão morrer amanhã, merecem um desconto... O que acharam do cap? É o penúltimo sabia? Espero muitas reviews... 

Respostas:

**Pat:** É, na verdade, a Gina gosta do Harry (como deu pra ver), mas o Draco mexe com ela... Vai se decidir, sim, se ela não morrer antes!(ohhh) Huhuahauha... Minha fic não é ruim? Que bom que tu acha isso! Gina batendo? Hmmm... Não sei não nessa, mas você pode ler Kill Malfoy quando eu postar que ela vai bater bastante em todo mundo... Hehehehe... (propaganda descarada) Bjinhus!

**Miaka:** Vontade de chorar? Meu deus estou despertando emoções com a minha fic! Que mágico! Harry é ciumento, por isso chama oDraco de insano... É, ele tá perturbado e acerto quando disse que ele machuca ela para sufocar o amor que sente... Medo do fim? Ele talvez não esteja tão perto qaunto você pensa... (eu e minhas indiretas) Bjinhus!

**Nathyzinha Malfoy:** Quase chorando por causa do cap? Vou destribuir lencinhos! Desculpa, mas era esse o objetivo... Seu msn trava? Ai que saco! Você me adicionou no orkut! Hehehe... Bjinhus!

**Fê:** oi, leitora numero 1! Huhauahuahuha... É, tava com sono mesmo, mas agora eu não to e vou (tentar) escrever tudo certo e dar boas respostas! Adorou o Harry? EBA! Gostou da cicatriz? EBA! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, né? Hehehe... Bjinhus!

**Miri:** Qual é a do corte? Pra ela sempre se lembrar dele... Sim, o Draco é sado! (brincadeirinha...!) Sérias inteções de HG? Hmmmm... Talvez, tudo depende do ponto de vista... Bjinhus!

**Pandora Riddle:** Que bom que gostou do corte! Demorei pra postar esse cap um pouquinho mais, né... O que achou! Bjinhus!

**Taty:** Safado, cachorro, sem vergonha... Huhauahuahua... Que bom que gostou do cap! Talvez o draco não quisesse matar ela... ou talvez quisesse... O que achou desse cap? Bjinhus!

**mione03:** Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Vou tentar não judiar de você! Huahuahua... Pareço ser legal? Que bom! Hehehe... Você também é legal! O que achou do cap? Bjinhus!

**Thallin:** Fila pra organizar, guri! Huhauhahuahua... É... O Draco é meio cheio de si mesmo...Eu vou botar o carteiro! Acredita em mim, criatura! Hehehe... Bjinhu!

**Alícia Spinnet:** Adoro vê-los sofrer? Nããão, imagina...(irônicaaa...) Eu sou meio malvadona mesmo... Mas eu gosto de finais felizes então não se preocupa... Ajuda? Ninguém vai ajudar! Ninguém se importa com eles! Brincadeirinha, se importam mas vai saber o que estão fazendo que não foram ajudar ainda... Te GARANTO que o Harry vai bater mais no Malfoy... E vai ser _muito_ mais legal... Bjinhus!

**Rafinha M. Potter:** Uma das melhores NC que vc já leu? Obrigada! Tenho jeito pra coisa? Huhauahuahau...(duplo sentido...) Ah, tadinhos da Harry e da Gina... eles vão morrer daqui a pouco... tem que aproveitar! O que achou do cap? Bjinhus!

Eu não sei se vocês percebem, mas eu dou _muitas_ indiretas na respostas sempre que vocês perguntam alguma coisa da trama... Tipo o que vai acontecer... Preste atenção se você é curioso! Hehehe...

Eu escutei a música do **Tom Felton**... Putz, ele canta muito bem... (can't somebody answer me the question why?)

Só posto o último cap depois de muitas reviews!

Bjinhus!

_Dark-Bride_


	22. Da madrugada ao amanhecer

**N/A:** Último cap...

**Respostas das Reviews dos me****us Leitores mais Queridos do Mundo:**

**Fê: **Amiga! Sim, está acabando... Eles estão morrendo... Que coisa, né? Gostoudo final? Que bom! O pedido foi mesmo meigo... Uma coisa tipo: "vamos nos casar já que a gente morre amanhã!" Hehehe... Eu fico rindo ainda, que malvada... Deve se rpq eu sei o final! Muahahahaha... Tadinho do Draco mesmo... Será que eles vão escapar dessa? Gran finale? Hhuahauhauhuaha... Ameeeeei! Bjinhus e divirta-se!

**Miaka:** Bom, eles "aceitaram" a morte por que estavam juntos, eu acho...Tadinho do Draco mesmo, mas ele ficar espiando é muiot vouyerista da parte dele! Huhauahua... Brincadeira... (eu brincando e vocês loucos ai...) Claaaaro que o Draco balança ela... Você sempre saca as coisas... Que espertinha... Medo do fim? Bjinhus e divirta-se!

**G.W.M:** Oi! Tava viajando? Pra onde? Que bom que gostou do cap! O Draco complexo? Huhauaha... Amei a descriçao... Um alter ego? Huhuahuahuaha... Perna engessada? O que andou aprontando? Pelo menos assim você fica em casa escrevendo! (que sádica que u sou... hehehe...) Melhoras! Bjinhus e divirta-se!

**Pandora Riddle:** Chorou junto com o Draco? Ai que meigo,que sintonia...Descuuulpa indiretamente fazer você chorar! Acho que vai chorar nesse também... A Gina não merce o Draco? Ohhhh... Hehehe... Bjinhus e divirta-se!

**Nathyzinha Malfoy:** Huahuahuahau... "meio louco do Draco"? Huahuahauha, ameeeei... Bom, vamos ver o que a Gina faz nesse cap, né? Será que ela vai continuar "burra"? Huhauahua... Bjinhus e divirta-se!

**Alícia Spinnet:** Aqui está! Malfoy muuuuuito curioso... Hehehe... Espero que goste desse cap! Porrada no Draco? Ele merece? Huhauhauah... Ele _vai _levar porrada, ele _vai_... Bjinhus e divirta-se!

**Miri:** Pobrezinho do Draco, mesmo... Mas ele não vai ficar traumatizado! Ele já é traumatizado, pra falar a verdade... Te garanto que el vai acreditar no amor... Te _garanto_... Ahhh(pega um escudo), eu tenho piedade sim... Só um pouquinho... hihi... Bjinhus e divirta-se!

**Pat:** Tadinho do Draco, mas também fez Gina sofrer! Várias vezes antes... Não gosta do Harry na minha fic? Que tem o harry daminha fic!Pegou _exatamente_ o contexto de Kill Malfoy! Gina vai decepar cabeças por aí! Não só cabeças, né... Hehehe... Bjinhus e divirta-se!

**Lee Magrock:** Estou ainda de boca aberta com a sua review... ! "a tão comentada fic Na vila dos comerciários" ? Comentam minha fic? Nem sei o que dizer... Linda? Extasiante? Obrigada! Eu também sou uma manteiga derretida! Hehehe... Força, expressão? Sério? Brigada! Apaixonante? Sufocante? Eu que to sufocada com esses elogios! Acho que sua review era tudo o que eu gostaria de ouvir até agora sobre minha fic, sabe... MAS eu não esperva que mexesse tanto com as pessoas! Estou eufórica... Você fez uma música! Meu Deus, ficou linda... Linda mesmo... Adorei... Vou escrever em algum fanart que eu fizer da fic... Ficou perfeita... Parabéns! Bjinhus e divirta-se!

_"...descubro minhas mãos despedaçadas (sujas e secas)  
- quando não desesperadas pelo seu corpo -  
e vejo o quanto de você está na minha carne  
marcada pelas feridas.  
Tranco essa lembrança  
Tranco minhas narinas  
Tranco minha verdade dentro da minha vida  
que acabo de jogar ao fogo..."_

**mione03:** Que bom que você tá achando tudo maravilhoso... Brigada mesmo! A música do Tom é linda mesmo... Já escutou? Se quiser eu te mando... Atuazei! Não sei se rápido né...Espero que goste do cap final... Que expectativa que to! Bjinhus e divirta-se!

**Michele:** Que bom que gostou do cap! Não tem mta gente que disse que tá mais que perfeito não... Vamos ver se eles vão morrer ou não... Não sabe qual shipper torcer? Acho que vai ser obrigada a tomar uma decisão agora! Huahuahuahua... AMEI as descrições dos casais... HG meigo e DG selvagem! Perfeito! Hehehe... Espero que consiga ler, né? Bjinhus e divirta-se!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 22: "Da madrugada ao amanhecer"**

Gina escutou um barulho de porta de ferro se abrindo. Chegara a hora. Os Comensais vieram buscar os dois. Ela abriu os olhos e mirou a única janela, no canto alto da masmorra. Estava escuro. Ficou confusa. Viu quem se encaminhava para perto. Era uma sombra, com olhos pratas. Draco. Gina sentou-se na hora que o garoto entrou na cela. Eles se encararam. O que ele estaria fazendo ali?

– Vamos – disse ele, estendendo duas varinhas. – E acorde Potter.

Gina ficou parada assimilando que ele havia dito. Aquele era Draco? Ela forçou os olhos. Sim, os cabelos loiros não enganavam ninguém. Ainda estupefata, virou-se para Harry e balançou.

– Harry, acorde – disse ela.

Harry abriu os olhos.

– Gina, o que... – Harry mirou Draco. Levantou-se rapidamente. – O que ele está fazendo aqui?

– Ele... – Gina virou-se para Draco.

– Vou levar vocês para fora – respondeu. – São quase cinco da manhã, senão nos apressarmos vão nos pegar.

Draco alcançou as varinhas dos dois e a capa de Harry. Ele foi indo para fora da cela. Gina e Harry o seguiram para fora das masmorras.

– Vamos pelos corredores subterrâneos – disse Draco enquanto andavam. – Meu pai os construiu para escapar caso o Ministério resolvesse invadir a casa.

Harry e Gina trocaram olhares surpresos. Os três desciam cada vez mais escadas. Passavam por corredores cada vez mais úmidos e estreitos. Ao virarem um corredor deram de cara com um vigia, devia ter uns dezesseis anos. O garoto olhou assustado para Draco, depois para Gina e Harry. Ele sacou a varinha, trêmulo.

– Se você lançar um feitiço vai morrer antes que diga "Avada" – ameaçou Draco, sacando a varinha.

O garoto relutou, mas ficou em posição de ataque.

– Estupefaça! – gritou ele. Draco desviou.

– _Avada Kedavra_ – disse Draco.

Um clarão verde e o garoto jazia no chão. Gina engoliu em seco. Draco se virou para os dois ao guardar a varinha.

– Vamos ter que correr.

Os três começaram a correr, com Draco os guiando.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Gina aflita.

– Todo feitiço lançado dentro e ao redor da propriedade Malfoy é monitorado – disse Draco. Os dois deixaram o queixo cair. – Agora sabem que alguém lançou um Avada aqui embaixo. Vão correr para as masmorras e descobrir que vocês fugiram, provavelmente meu pai irá ao meu quarto e descobrirá que sou eu quem estou ajudando vocês. Nossa sorte é que não se pode aparatar de dentro da propriedade.

Eles chegaram a uma espécie de sala, Draco parou bruscamente.

– Saquem suas varinhas – ordenou. Eles obedeceram. – Se preparem. Acho que vem uns dez. Eu fico com quatro, você fica com três, Potter, e Gina, você fica com dois e depois dê três toques de varinha naquela pedra – ele apontou.

– OK – responderam juntos.

– Ao meu sinal – disse Draco, erguendo a mão.

Ficaram em silêncio, e então Gina pode escutar passos pesados e vozes agitadas. Eles estavam de costas um para o outro, varinhas em punho, esperando o sinal de Draco para atacar. Os passos foram se aproximando.

– JÁ! – Draco abaixou a mão.

Comensais surgiram de vários lugares diferentes, uns do corredor e outros das paredes. Gina atacou um com um Estupefaça no peito. Mesmo depois de anos sem praticar, continuava tão boa quanto jovem. Draco já matara dois, e Harry estuporara dois também. Gina desviou de um feitiço, lançou outro novamente e acertou na cabeça do Comensal. Foi até a pedra que Draco lhe dissera, enquanto três Comensais caiam estuporados e mortos no chão. Bateu três vezes e abriu-se uma passagem estreita e pequena. O último Comensal caiu.

– Venham comigo – disse Draco, pondo-se a frente do trio.

Gina e Harry seguiram sem contestar. Estreitaram-se pelos corredores úmidos e sujos por onde a passagem levava. Draco ia à frente, logo Gina e depois Harry. De repente Draco parou. Gina bateu o rosto nas costas do garoto. Ele se virou para os dois.

– Desculpe – sussurrou Gina.

– Não foi nada – disse ele. – Vamos ter que pular.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

– O que! – perguntou Harry.

Draco apontou. Era o final da passagem. Olharam para baixo e viram uma espécie de piscina, mas tinha uma parte de concreto, e nela um portão bem a direita, de grades de ferro e uma passagem bem a esquerda, com grades de madeira. Gina recuou. Morria de medo de altura. Fez sinal negativo com a cabeça para Draco.

– Não há outra saída?

– Não – disse Draco severo. – Esse é nossa única maneira de escapar. Fugindo pelo lago. Vê para onde a correnteza leva? – ele apontou para uma passagem perto da porta de madeira, mas que estava bloqueada com grades de ferro. – Leva para o lago. Depois da porta de madeira tem um barco.

Gina olhou para a porta e depois para Draco, suplicante.

– Não podemos voltar? – pediu, apavorada.

– O outro caminho é demorado e teríamos que passamos que passar pelo portão de ferro, só que tem um feitiço para abrir que só meu pai sabe.

– Eu... morro de medo – disse ela, olhando para baixo. Eram dois andares de altura até a água.

Draco revirou os olhos. Abraçou a garota por trás, pondo a mão na sua boca e jogou-se. Gina não conseguiu gritar nem reagir. Quando viu estava no fundo de águas verde escuras. Remexeu os braços a procura de Draco. Abriu os olhos e não viu nada. Começou a impulsionar-se para cima, mas estava ficando sem ar e a superfície parecia longe. Entrou em pânico. Sentiu alguém agarrar sua camisa e puxa-la pra cima. Era Draco. Ele começou a arrastá-la pra perto da borda. Gina tossiu. Ele ergueu a garota e a pôs em terra firme.

– VOCÊ TEM PROBLEMA? – Gina escutou Harry gritar.

– Não grite, Potter – disse Draco.

– Ela quase se afogou! – exclamou Harry.

– Quase – afirmou Draco.

Harry balançou a cabeça, se adiantou até Gina.

– Você está bem? – perguntou.

– Sim – disse Gina. – É a segunda vez que você quase me mata sufocada – falou para Draco, reprovadora.

Ele apenas a encarou com desdém, secando os cabelos. Draco se adiantou para a porta de madeira, ficando frente a frente. Respirou fundo. PÁ. Chutou a porta e ela caiu no chão.

– Venham.

Gina e Harry se levantaram e foram até Draco. Tinha mais uma passagem com água, mas essa era bem maior, passando um barco por ela, e ali acabava terra firme. Perto, tinha um barco de madeira preso a um pino de ferro. Draco se abaixou e começou a desfazer os muitos nós que tinham ali. Eles ficaram em silêncio, assim podendo escutar barulho de vozes e passos. Draco ergueu o rosto preocupado.

– Subam no barco – mandou ele com urgência.

Harry e Gina subiram no barco. Ele pôs-se a desamarrar a corda e Draco começou a puxar uma alavanca que abria o portão. Os passos foram ficando mais altos. Escutaram barulhos metálicos. Estavam tentando abrir o portão. Gina foi tomada pelo pânico outra vez. Harry terminou com a corda e Draco abriu a passagem. O barco começou a mover-se por causa da correnteza. Gina agarrou a mão de Draco.

– Vem! – pediu ela.

– Alguém tem que segura-los – disse Draco.

– Não! – exclamou Gina apavorada. – Vão matá-lo!

– Remem até a margem, na direção sudeste – Draco passou as instruções para Harry. Jogou um saco de moedas dentro do barco. – Tem o suficiente para duas passagens de trem até Londres. Não façam mágicas até lá.

– Draco! – gritou Gina.

– Eu vou ficar bem – disse Draco, seus olhos brilharam.

– Não, você não vai! – berrou Gina. – Eles vão matá-lo!

Draco puxou a garota para perto de si.

– Eu te amo – disse. A beijou.

Harry virou o rosto para não ver. Draco a soltou. Os olhos castanhos de Gina brilharam por causa das lágrimas. Elapegou sua mão, mas o barco continuou. Os barulhos metálicos aumentaram. Chegou uma hora que suas mãos se soltaram. Para nunca mais se juntarem novamente. Uma lágrimas escorreu de olhos castanhos. Draco levantou a alavanca. O portão caiu.

– NÃO! – gritou a voz rouca da Gina, que caiu no choro.

Harry a abraçou, tentando conforta-la.

– Não podemos fazer nada – disse ele ao ouvido da garota.

– Ele não podia... – começou Gina entre soluços.

– Ele tinha que fazer isso – disse Harry.

Haviam montanhas atrás da Mansão Malfoy, mas o que as separava era parte do extenso lago. À Leste se via o sol nascendo em cores rosas e roxas. Harry remou para a cidade, que era na direção oposta da mansão e das montanhas. Gina soluçava com as mãos no rosto. Não acreditava no que Draco havia feito. Salvara sua vida para depois sacrificar a dele. Por que morreria depois de mostrar sua verdadeira face boa?

Eles chegaram a margem, Harry desceu do barco. Gina ficou ali.

– Você vai ficar ai pra sempre? – perguntou Harry, notou-se um pouco de irritação em sua voz.

– Se eu quiser – respondeu ela no mesmo tom.

– Qual é seu problema? – perguntou ele. – Que tipo de relação vocês dois tem que eu não sei?

– Nenhuma – respondeu Gina.

– Então porque a choradeira? Por acaso vocês se beijaram ou transaram e eu não sei? - perguntou Harry irritado.

Gina ficou em silêncio.

– Eu vou encarar isso como um sim – disse ele.

– Foi só um beijo – exclamou Gina. – Só um significativo.

– Quando? E por quê! – perguntou Harry, irritado.

– Você não estava aqui! – berrou ela, saindo o barco, o encarando com fúria. – O que você esperava? Sua esposa estava grávida e eu de dias contados! Você mentiu pra mim!

– Quando! – exclamou Harry.

– Você me disse que há meses você e ela não dormiam juntos!

– E é verdade! – gritou Harry. – Não é meu filho!

Gina parou, atônita.

– Como? – perguntou.

– Não é meu! – repetiu Harry. – Quando fizemos o exame ela estava grávida de cinco semanas. Só que eu não estava com ela naquele dia, porque foi dois dias depois do casamento.

Gina ficou sem palavras, sem argumentos. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Pensou em pedir desculpas. Viu que o que fez não tinha motivos reais.

– Eu entendo – disse Harry, depois de uma pausa silenciosa. – Mesmo que me magoe muito, eu entendo.

– Obrigada – disse Gina baixinho.

– Vamos – disse ele. – Temos um trem para pegar.

Gina assentiu. Ele caminharam até a cidade, que não era muito longe. Foram até a estação de trem e compraram duas passagens para Londres, eles partiriam as seis e meia. Harry comprou dois sanduíche e dois cafés para eles.

– Você ainda quer casar comigo? – perguntou Harry.

– Por que não? – rebateu Gina.

– Eu não sei – disse Harry. – Não sei o que sente por _ele_.

– Nem eu – disse ela. – Acho que compaixão. Pelo que ele fez.

Harry abaixou a cabeça. Gina o encarou. Agora ele sabia o que era existir alguém mais entre os dois. Antes fora Cho, só que era a mulher dele. Mas Draco gostava de Gina e virara um empecilho, mesmo morto. Gina perdeu o apetite ao lembrar-se do fato.

Eles subiram no trem pontualmente. Passaram por várias paisagens até chegar em Londres. Logo que saíram, foram para um beco qualquer e aparataram na sede da ordem. Harry abraçou Gina, que quase chorava de emoção.

– Estamos em casa – disse ele docemente.

– Desculpe por tudo isso que aconteceu – disse ela chorosa. – E eu quero me casar com você...

Ele limpou uma lágrima do rosto da garota, depois a beijou.

– Eu te amo...

**Continua na fanfiction "Na Sede da Ordem"...**

* * *

**N/A2:**

eu sei que vocês querem me matar pq eu matei o Draco, mas eu peço pra todas as revoltadas lerem a continuação que vai ter **muitas **surpresas... muuuuuuuuitas surpresas...

Não sinto como se tivesse acabado a fic, sabe? Porque não acabou mesmo, tem muita coisa pra acontecer, só que agora é um outro lugar! Na sede! Vou deixar um pedacinho de resumo ali embaixo...

Eu peço denovo para as revoltadas para não se revoltarem mais e lerem a continuação... Se vocês não lerem vão estar perdendo o _apogeu_, sacaram?

Mas vocês vão dizer: "Sem o Draco gostosão(eu sei q ele é, poxa)não tem graça" e eu vou dizer "Ahhhhhhmmmm, la la la..." e fazer uma cara marota...

Hhuahuahuahauahuahauhauahuahauhauahuahauhauhauaha

Eu coloco as respostas da reviews que você deixarem aqui mesmo, ok? E faço os agradecimentos e coisas especias... Porque é minha primeira fic _on air_ terminada...

Bjinhus!

* * *

_Coming Soon_

_"Na Sede da Ordem"_

_Summary:_

_'Gina descobre que está grávida..._

_Mas e se não for de Harry?'_


	23. Agradecimentos

**FINAL**

Oi, gente!  
Eu quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fic!  
Obrigado mesmo! Foi muito bom receber suas reviews e responde-las!  
Obrigada pelos elogios, pelas reviews, pela pressão, pelos "estrangulamentos"...

To feliz, feliz...

**Obrigada a quem ajudou a lotar as reviews:**

Michele, Fê, Miaka, Miri, Thallin, G.W.M., Alícia Spinnet, Laura Black Malfoy, mione03, Tati Potter, Nathyzina Malfoy, Pat, Carol Malfoy Potter, Tati M. Potter, Pandora Riddle, Rafinha M. Potter, Lee Magrock, Angel Malfoy, Isa, Ariela, Arien, catarinae bernardo

nem que tenha deixado uma review somente...

**Obrigado pelas 149(pelo menos até agora) reviews que vocês deixaram:**

Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado...

Acho que isso são os obrigados para cada review... 149 "obrigados"...

**Respostas:(rápidas pq eu preciso ir no dentista, caminhando,e eu já to atrasada...)**

**Michele: **é tah incompleta mesmo... essa fic nem é mto comprida não né... envolvente? Ah, brigada... hehehe... odeia a gina? tadinha... o draco não morreu?... tipo elvis?

**Fê:** ahhh, q bom q vc gostou da atitude do draco, do cap...Super dinâmico? eba!... o thallin não achou isso... mas ele é rpgista tbm, faze o que... qualquer um ta bom? HAUIAHUAHAU... brigadinho, fê, vc é um amor...

**Thallin: **não totalmente? afff...o cara do correio vai parecer! hehe... obrigadinho, amigo rpgista bobo...

**Nathyzinha: **morrendo de chorar? ah, desculpa, mas era preciso... eu não declaro nada sobre a morte do draco, tudo q eu disser será usado contra mim no tribunal...

**Miaka: **ele ama ela mesmo... Que bom que você gosotu do final! É o draco não é tão fraco assim... ele é super, né... mas não posso declarar nada sobre o draco sem a presença do meu advogado...

**catarina: **não posso declarar nada sem a presença de meu advogado sobre a morte dele...

**G.W.M.: **ressaca é? menina safada, ficou só na cachacinha e nem pensou em escrever as fics! Hhuahuahuaha... to brincando... vo que vc vai fazer q não quer fazer? obrigado, obrigado... não posso declarar nada sobre o draco...

**Taty: **isso, respira no saco... daqui a pouco eu coloco a continuação...

**Pandora: **loiro perfeito? hmmmm não sei não... mas talvez eu tivesse coragem... mas não posso declarar nada sem a presença do meu advogado...

**Miri: **você pirou de vez né? Cho e Draco? eu ODEIO ela e AMO ele... não combina, não combina... que bom q vai ler a cont! nos vemos lá...

**Pat: **me explicarei! tudo vai estar na continuação... eu escrevo mais que duas fics ao mesmo tempo... acho q umas seis...

(nunca respondi reviews tão rápido...)

* * *

"**Na Sede da Ordem**"

vem ao ar daqui a pouco

* * *

**Nos vemos nesse mesmo bat-canal, no mesmo bat-horário, mas não na mesma bat-fic!**

(super loooouuuuca que eu sou...)

BJÕÕÕESSSS!


	24. EXTRA: This Love

**N/A: **oi, gente :D

isso aqui tava postado separado da fanfic, resolvi deletar e postar junto :) sei lá porque! muito de vocês já leram, creio eu.

* * *

Visão de Draco sobre o romance que teve com Gina na escola em forma de Songfic. One-shot.

**Em negrito: Música**_  
_

_Em itálico: Flashbacks_

* * *

**This Love**

Tudo começou como uma brincadeira. Eu a persegui até as masmorras, a seduzi, como costumava fazer com as garotas que queria. Ela me beijou, só no intuito de ferir o orgulho daqueles dois palermas. Mas eu quis encontrá-la novamente, por incrível que pareça. Achei que tinha motivos para isso: poderia esfregar na cara do Potter aquilo depois.

A encurralei enquanto voltava para a sala comunal de sua casa um dia depois do nosso primeiro beijo, disse para ela me encontrar na mesma sala de aula do dia anterior. A princípio ela resistiu a idéia, mas fiz questão de refrescar a memória dela em relação a Potter ter ficado com outra. Ela topou

Nos encontramos depois da janta, a beijei novamente. O que mais me assustou era que eu gostava, adorava beijar aquela ruiva pobre. Pobre, sim, mas seu perfume era ótimo. Vai ver ela tomava banho ao invés do irmão. Ruiva, sim, mas seus cabelos era macios e seus cachos definidos, diferente dos da amiga sangue-ruim.

Ela me deixava entorpecido com a vontade até violenta com que me beijava. Só fui entender mais tarde o porque disso.

_A encostei na parede com ferocidade. Beijei seu pescoço. Depois voltei para sua boca. Seus olhos brilhavam estranhamente quando a encarei, mas seus lábios continuavam entreabertos, como se chamassem pelos meus. A beijei novamente._

_– Você volta amanhã? – perguntei._

_Ela demorou para responder._

_– Sim._

**Was so high I did not recognize  
****The fire burning in her eyes  
****The chaos that controlled my mind**

Só mais tarde entendi que só de estar me beijando ela sofria. Um misto de prazer e dor. Foi deitado na cama, na última noite que passamos juntos, que descobri. Me lembro até hoje.

_Gina se levantou da cama e pôs suas roupas rapidamente, não entendi o porque da pressa._

_– Já vai? – perguntei._

_– Já – disse sua voz triste._

_Uma pausa._

_– Não foi bom? – perguntei. Talvez por ser a primeira vez dela achei que não tinha gostado._

_Ela não respondeu. Achei que tivesse gostado, tinha dado o melhor de mim, tinha sido carinhoso. Ela vestiu o casaco e foi até a porta. Parou, como se esperasse que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Pôs a mão na maçaneta. _

_– Adeus – sussurrou._

Foi a última vez que ela pousou seus olhos úmidos em mim pelo resto do ano letivo de Hogwarts.

**Whispered goodbye when she got on a plane  
****Never to return again  
****But always in my heart**

E foi com aquele último olhar que eu percebi que ela faria falta. Mas consolei-me com o fato de que Weasley dizia adeus todas as noites depois de nossos encontros. Só que aquele foi definitivo. E eu passei noites inteiras esperando por ela na _nossa_ sala. Mas ela não voltou.

**This love has taken it's toll on me  
****She said goodbye too many times before  
****And her heart is breaking in front of me  
****And I have no choice  
****Cause I won't say goodbye anymore**

Enquanto nossos encontros duraram eu dava o melhor de mim e fazia ela se entregar cada vez mais. Quanto mais ela se entregava para mim, mais _eu_ me entregava para ela, o que nunca tinha acontecido com nenhuma outra garota. Nem com Pansy, aquela gorda feia, que vivia querendo ir pra cama comigo. Não, com Weasley foi diferente.

Não conversávamos muito. Ela chegava, eu a beijava. Como se nossos lábios tivessem imãs. Ela vinha toda noite me encontrar, chegou uma hora que não precisamos mais marcas encontros. Por quase um mês ela me visitou.

_Ela entrou na sala rapidamente. Me levantei do solo frio. Ela me abraçou. Mas eu não estava muito para abraços. A beijei assim que pude. Adorava enlouquece-la. Era só isso que queria._

**I try my best to feed her appetite  
****Keep her coming every night  
****So hard to keep her satisfied**

Comecei a me convencer de ela tinha uma queda por mim, e só para minha diversão, fingi sentir o mesmo, as vezes até dizendo palavras doces em seu ouvido, enquanto nos beijávamos. Mas nunca soube que quando eu ia embora, ela chorava. Hoje me culpo por ter sido tão cego, pois ela poderia ter realmente sido minha.

_– Gina – eu chamei. Ela repousava em meus braços. _

_Não respondeu, como de usual._

_– Adoro ficar com você – menti._

Até pra mim mesmo.

**Keep playing love like it was just a game  
****Pretending to feel the same  
****Than turn around and leave again**

Ela me mostrou um lugar no castelo que eu não conhecia, uma sala estranha no sétimo andar. Resolvi que nos encontraríamos lá. As aulas pareciam terem ficado mais chatas, o dia parecia ter ficado mais chato. Só durante a noite é que eu me sentia diferente, como se ela causasse sensações diferentes em mim quando me beijava. Mas eu levava tudo na esportiva, como se fosse qualquer outra de minhas conquistas.

**This love has taken it's toll on me  
****She said goodbye too many times before  
****And her heart is breaking in front of me  
****And I have no choice  
****Cause I won't say goodbye anymore**

Percebi, nos últimos dias, como ela estava com olhar distante, olhar que não escondia o quanto ela sofria passando as noites comigo, o quanto a machucava se vingar de Potter. Vai ver ela nunca deixou de gostar daquele idiota.

Então naquela noite eu fui para sala antes da hora combinada. Enquanto passava pelo corredor, pensei que precisava de uma cama macia e muitas rosas para que aquela noite fosse perfeita para Virgínia. Para que ela não se arrependesse de nós.

**I'll fix this broken things  
****Repair your broken wings  
****And make sure everything is alright**

Ela chegou pontualmente. Seus olhos ficaram surpresos com o que havia preparado. Talvez até curiosos. Eu sabia o que ela queria. Sabia o que garotas gostavam. Mas fiquei nervoso. Não podia cometer nenhum erro.

_Ela estava linda, apesar do rosto triste. A peguei pela cintura e a beijei carinhosamente. Tirei seu casaco, o joguei longe. Foi a vez da blusa, que também voou longe. Ela tirou a minha com pressa, tanta que até me assustei. Deitei-a na cama, com minha mão atrás de sua cabeça. Percebi que ela tremia um pouco. Cheguei perto do seu ouvido e perguntei o que nunca tinha perguntado para uma garota seminua em uma cama._

_– Você tem certeza?_

_Gina assentiu, ainda com seus olhos castanhos cheios de medo._

**My pressure on your hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
Because I know that's what you want me to do**

Mais tarde naquela noite foi quando ela deu o adeus definitivo. Depois lamentei não ter impedido, lamentei por não ter ido atrás dela. Mas Draco Malfoy nunca iria atrás de uma garota.

Só que Gina não era uma garota qualquer e eu era imaturo demais para perceber o que realmente sentia por ela.

**This love has taken it's toll on me  
****She said goodbye too many times before  
****And my heart is breaking in front of me  
****And I have no choice  
****She said goodbye too many times before**

E até hoje eu não sei.

* * *

**N/A:** esse Draco não sabe que sente pela Gina ainda. Ele "narrou" essas lembranças depois de ter ido na casa dela no capítulo 3.

Beijão.

**D-B**


	25. EXTRA: Walk Away

N/A: hmm, mesma coisa que This Love, mas é a versão da Gi.

Também estava postado separado, resolvi deletar e colocar aqui :P

(rs.)

* * *

**Walk Away **

_"What do you do, when you know something is bad for you and you still can't let go...?"_**

* * *

**

Tudo que eu queria era machucá-lo. Machucar Harry Potter. E então Malfoy apareceu na masmorra na hora certa. Pessoa errada na hora certa só poderia causar confusão. O beijei. Selando os lábios com uma maldição.

No começo, tudo estava indo bem. Eram só negócios, eu queria me vingar e Malfoy queria ver seus inimigos passados para trás. Mas acabei me envolvendo demais. Acabei botando sentimento em nossos negócios, me iludindo com seus beijos e falsas palavras doces.

**I was naive, your love was like candy  
Artificially sweet, I was deceived by the wrapping,**

Quando me dei conta do que havia causado a mim mesma, me vi presa a um relacionamento egoísta por ambas as partes. Me vi na teia que tínhamos criado, só que ela acabou virando sua por causa da minha fragilidade.

**Got caught in your web and I learned how to bleed  
I was prey in your bed and devoured completely**

Eu não consegui me soltar. Fiquei presa por puro descuido. Descuido que me pôs dentro de seu mundo, que era pequeno demais para mim. Havia perdido o controle de meus próprios planos.

**And it hurts my soul cause I can't let go all these walls are caving in  
I can't stop my suffering  
I hate to show that I lost control cause I  
I keep going right back to the one thing I need  
To walk away from**

Precisava me afastar de você. Eu estava decidida. Estive decidida que não voltaria mais para aquela sala, a _nossa_ sala. Mas voltei.

**I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya  
Get away, walk away, walk away...**

Voltei por quase um mês. Meus motivos para isso eu não sabia, mas os seus, oras, pareciam ser apenas pela diversão de ver meu irmão irritado.

**I should have known I was used for amusement  
Couldn't see through the smoke, it was all an illusion**

Apesar de tudo, continuei voltando. Continuei a deixar você me ferir com suas mentiras venenosas, que foram tão fundo em mim, que acho que ainda não cicatrizaram.

**Now I've been licking my wound, but the venom seeps deeper **

Ambos sabíamos o que nossos beijos proporcionavam um no outro. Mas você me aprisionou sem nem mesmo notar.

**We both can seduce but darling you hold me prisoner**

A cada dia que passava eu sentia que não agüentaria mais toda a dor, mas meu vício pela sensação de prazer que você causava acabou sendo fatal.

**Oh, I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache  
I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiending for a cure  
Every step I take leads to one mistake,  
I keep going right back to the one thing I need**

Não conseguia remendar as estragos que você fazia em mim, e não conseguia impedi-lo de continuar fazendo-os.

**I can't mend, this torn state I'm in, getting nothing in return**_  
_**What did I do to deserve the pain of this slow burn  
And every where I turn I keep going right back to the one thing that I need  
To walk away from**

Meus pés já me guiavam todas as noites aos nossos pontos de encontro. Era inevitável.

**I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya  
Get away, walk away, walk away...**

Sempre que tentava me proibir de seguir meus próprios passos eu me desesperava. Estava ficando cada vez pior, e meus desejos agora eram para esse pesadelo acabasse.

**Every time I try to grasp for air, I am smothered in despair  
It's never over, over  
Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare, I let out a silent pray  
Let it be over, over**

Eu implorava aos céus. Eu cortava os pulsos. Eu pedia perdão. Eu fazia qualquer coisa para que terminasse.

**Inside I'm screaming, begging pleading no more...**

Mas o que eu podia fazer se você me confundia. Tudo me lembrava você, e a vontade que tinha de beija-lo.

**Now what to do my heart has been bruised, so sad but it's true  
Each beat reminds me of you**

Poderia ter morrido de desespero se aquela não fosse a nossa última noite. Só que você a tornou perfeita, deixando difícil a minha partida. Mas eu tinha que ir, porque se ficasse ao seu lado a dor, que tinha passado temporariamente, voltaria como todas as outras noites. Era algo que já não estava sobre meu controle.

**It hurts my soul 'cause I can't let go, all these walls were caving in  
I can't stop my suffering  
****I hate to show that I lost control  
Cause I keep going right back to the one thing I need, Oh**

A cura que eu tanto procurava estava naquela atitude. Naquela maçaneta, naquela porta, naquele "adeus". Não podia cometer os mesmos erros. Era a única saída, era a linha e a agulha para minhas feridas que eu insistia em procurar sem largar sua mão.

**I'm about to break, and I can't stop this ache  
I'm addicted to your allure and I'm fiending for a cure  
Every step I take to one mistake  
I keep going right back to the one thing I need, Oh  
I can't mend, this torn state I'm in**

Só que enquanto não largasse, meu sofrimento não cessaria. Ele continuaria a me corroer por dentro. Então eu disse adeus.

**Getting nothing in return what did I do to deserve  
The pain of this slow burn  
And everywhere I turn I keep going right back  
To the one thing I need to walk away from...**

_" - Adeus - sussurrei ao sair."_

**I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya  
Get away, walk away, walk away...**

* * *

Beijão :)

D-B**  
**


End file.
